


Who knew  a wrong turn could lead to happiness!

by TruPhee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruPhee/pseuds/TruPhee
Summary: The war is over but many of the Order Members are still in hiding at Grimmuald house.With living together there of course comes many surprises. Relationships  are reveled and crushes made known. How could they not be living under one roof.Molly Weasley decides to take a hand in one certain couples getting together. She believes Severus Snape and Hermione Granger would be perfect for each other. Little does she know what sending Hermione to the wrong room. Snape's room to be exact would set off a chain of events that will change all their lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Who knew  a wrong turn could lead to happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbated so please forgive any mistakes. I tried to best I could and even proof read it a second time just to be sure it would be good enough for all you lovely people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. I just borrow the characters for a bit to alleviate my mind of my own stories but I always make sure I give them back unharmed.

Chapter 1

The war for the wizarding had finally come to an end. The boy who lived had defeated the darkest wizard in centuries with the help of his friends and the Order of the Phoenix. The most instrumental person though had been Severus Snape order spy, and Potion Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Since school had ended for the time being because Hogwarts had to be rebuilt, many of the Order and students were convulsing in Grimmauld place for the remainder of the year. Right now, the house consisted of Molly, Arthur and their brood of ginger children. Ron, Ginny, and George. Minus Bill and Fleur who had left to go to Romania to visit Charlie Weasley. Also, in the house was Harry Potter who owned it now. Hermione Granger was going to be living there too in the next few days because she had nowhere else to go with her parents living in Australia and surprisingly Professor Snape who was recovering from his run in with Nagini Voldemort’s snake.  
All of the wizarding world had learned of Severus Snape’s true allegiance at the end of the war. Harry had taunted Voldemort with the fact that Snape had never been truly his. This had caused Voldie to thankfully let down his guard. After Neville had cut the head off the snake it had been easy to finally take down the worse dark wizard in history.  
Once the battle was over and all the dead had been accounted for Hermione and Harry had gone back to the shack to retrieve Snape’s body along with Poppy and Minerva McGonagall. They had been shocked to discover that he was not dead but in a stasis of suspension. Everyone had quickly worked to get him as healed as they could before moving him to the infirmary.  
When the Auroras had come to try and take him to Azkaban prison many witch and wizard had stood in their way. If Severus Snape had been conscious to see all that stood up for him, he might have been moved if only slightly. Then again maybe not with the man’s disposition. Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Kingsley, Longbottom, Poppy and even Ron had stood in their way all wands pointed and ready to do another battle for the man’s life. Thanks to the efforts now he could heal in a more comfortable place rather than a cell.  
Severus Snape began to heal rather quickly since being at Grimmauld place since he had access to better healing potions then the St. Mongo’s swill. Severus was currently at that moment enjoying a good book and a glass of wine. He sat in his favorite chair before the fire. This is where you could find him most of the time either that or in the library or the makeshift potions lab Harry had set up for him in one of the unused rooms in the house.  
No one talked to or bother him much and Snape could not be more grateful for that. The whole of the house left him alone. Today Severus sat and enjoyed a good book now that he had time to read frivolous reading material he was going to do so. Most of the time he did not even have to come out of his room to go eat because Molly was kind enough to leave food at his door. She would knock one then walk away. Once he finished eating, he would summon Winkey the house elf to take his tray away.  
After they had moved in and Harry put a secret keeper on the house Kreacher had vanished muttering about the disgrace of the house of Black and all the dirty blood traitors. Harry was not a Black, Kreacher did not feel bound to serve him. Harry had then asked Winkey the house elf at Hogwarts if she would accept the job instead. Winkey had cried copious amounts of tears for a good five minutes in gratitude. She had readily agreed and had accompanied Harry back to the house.  
Severus had not minded because Kreacher had been vile and loathsome with his constant insults and bile that spilled forth. Winkey had proved to be a very capable elf. Every morning all the them would leave their rooms to go do something and everyone would come back to find their beds made and rooms freshened up. She was an explant cook as well. The only time she did not cook was at breakfast. That was Molly’s favorite to make.  
Severus had to admit that he had never been fed quite so well, not even at Hogwarts, because no one at Hogwarts ever would be looking out to make sure he had finished everything on his plate. Severus tried to pretend that it irritated him when Molly would snipe at him to finish his food, but secretly he loved that it showed she care about his wellbeing.  
Severus put the book down that he was currently reading. Getting up he stretched his legs. Figuring since the house was so quite right now with most of the clan gone for a trip to Diagon alley he thought it might be nice to take a walk for a while. Grabbing his cloak, he then headed out the door. As he descended the stairs, he saw Molly coming out of one of the rooms. When she noticed him, and his traveling cloak she greeted him warmly.  
“Going out Severus?”  
Severus for his apart bit back a caustic reply and instead tried to be as congenial as possible towards her. “Indeed Molly, I am going to stretch my legs for a bit. I will be back shortly.” With that he nodded his head, then turning around he swept out the front door before she could respond or ask him to pick her up anything while he was out.  
Molly watched him go shaking her head at his display. The man was by no means any friendlier since the war, but now he did not have the air of pure hatred around him. Now it seemed like it was just resignation of living. If only the lad would find himself a witch to be sweet on. It would probably improve his mood greatly. With that thought she moved down to the kitchen to see how Winkey was coming with lunch.  
A half hour later Molly was finishing setting the table, waiting for everyone to return. All of a sudden, the sound of the front alerted her to someone coming home. Thinking it was one of hers or Severus she rushed out into the hall. The sight of Hermione Granger there three days early took her slightly by surprise.  
“Hermione, dear. You are here early.” Hermione whipped around at hearing her name, the next thing Molly knew was that the girl had thrown herself at her in a tight hug.  
“Molly I am so happy to see you. I know I am a few days early, but I finished my business up and could not wait to see you guys.” Hermione spoke in a rush while hugging the matriarch of the Weasley family. Molly in turn patted her back affectionally. This girl had been like another daughter to her. Although Hermione and her son Ron had never made a go of it, she still viewed Hermione as one of her for so long, that she knew it would never change.  
As the two stood in the hallway and Hermione began to chatter while taking off her coat. Molly was taken aback of how much of a woman Hermione had become in such a short time. The girl’s cloths fit her wonderfully in all the right places and accented curves that Molly had no idea she even possessed the last time she had seen her. Which was not that long ago if memory served her correctly. Then an inspiring idea came to Molly’s mind. If she could get Severus and Hermione together as a couple both would be with like-minded people and happy for a change. Molly was no fool as much as people would like to think of her as she clearly was not. You did not raise as many kids as she did and not pick up a thing or two.  
“Hermione dear, why do you not go up to the room and put your things away and get comfortable?” Molly said while pushing her towards the stairs as gently if not urgently as she could without making it look like she was. Hermione seemed to not suspect anything because she smiled at Molly and then began to walk up then carrying her luggage.  
“Sure Molly, which room is mine?”  
“Oh, silly me, the one on the fourth floor on the left sweetie.” She called as she began to walk back toward the kitchen humming to herself. Molly you are a genius old girl. Severus will come back see Hermione in his room at first he will be angry but if he is a hot-blooded man like anyone else it will not take him long to notice that, that girl has turned into a fine-looking young woman.” Molly grinned evilly to herself. If anyone else had been around they would have thought she had been taken over by the Dark Lord or maybe Beatrix Lastrange if Molly had not killed the woman herself.  
Winkey and Molly had cooked most of lunch by now and had the table set up. Molly had made sure to seat Hermione and Snape right next to each other for good measure. As if on que Severus Snape had come back from his walk. He quickly brushed the damp from his cloak then proceeded to head up to his room straight away. Not two minutes later Molly heard a shout then a door slam second after. No other door slammed to correspond with the first one, so she was sure that both parties were still in the room together. Now all she had to do was wait and hope for the best. Winkey looked up at Molly a worried expression on her tiny face.  
“Should Winkey check on Master Snape?” Molly shook her head at the elf in answer to her question. I would not advise it unless you would like to witness something that might scar you for life.  
“No Winkey, the other will be returning soon and if I know all of them, they are going to be famished. Especially that Ron of mine. Let us finish lunch and then go take a rest for a bit.” Winkey nodded her understand. With the shout that she had just heard upstairs she knew the older woman was probably right. Winkey did not mind Professor Snape but she also knew he was an immensely powerful wizard with a short temper. Winkey did not relish being blasted by the surly professor for interrupting him or as he would call it, meddling in his affairs.

Severus had just returned and headed up to his room to take a quick shower. As he went, he had removed his cloak the button-down jacket and now had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned halfway down his chest, showing off pale skin with a slight smattering of hair upon his chest. The day had been damping and cold, it seemed to seep into his cloths no matter how many warming charms he had cast. Now all he wanted was a nice warm shower to relax under.  
Severus opened his bedroom door and stepped inside. The sight that greeted him nearly knocked him over. There in his room stood what was clearly a woman bent over at the waist. Her heart shaped bottom wriggling enticingly in front of him. She seemed to be preoccupied enough not to have heard him open the door. Good, he thought nastily. Will not she be in for a surprise. Stepping all the way into the room Severus then said low enough for her to clearly hear him.  
“Madame what do you think you are doing in my rooms?” He then slammed the door for emphasis. Severus watched with no small amount of glee when said witch, jumped at the booming voice and spun around with haste. The next words died on his lips though as he took in the witch that had invaded his sanctuary.  
No bloody fucking way, that cannot be Hermione I am Gryffindor princess Granger standing in my rooms right now looking so utterly confused and delectable. Snape said not of this though. His occlumency shields being thrown up. He instead just arched a black eyebrow waiting for her answer.  
Hermione on the other hand was having a meltdown internally. She hoped she did not show it, but she knew she was having one because her brain was not coming up with any rational explanation to give him. Shit, fuck, shit. How did I end up in Severus Snape’s rooms? Molly said left I am quite sure of it. Why is he living here anyways. Oh God he has his shirt undone. I am seeing more of him in the last few seconds than most people have probably seen in ever. Damn why does he have to look so good like that? Shit, shit double shit. He is waiting for me to say something. Say something you, stupid girl.  
Hermione opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was a noise that she did not recognize as anything. Snape looked seriously put out and his expression seemed to get darker by the second, the more she remained silent. Licking her dry lips Hermione tried again.  
“Mol…Molly told me my room was on the left,” was all her dumb struck brain could seem to come up with. Snape did not say anything for a good while. He just stared at her with those black fathomless eyes. She watched as his head tilted to the side as if in contemplation. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep dripping molten steel. Smooth but hard at the same time.  
“Did she now? That is one I have not heard before, interesting, remarkably interesting indeed. As he spoke Snape seemed to glide towards her at a slow steady pace. Hermione felt like she was a hare caught in the trap of a great hawk that was swooping in for the kill. She could do nothing but stand there and wait for it to happen.  
Severus had been furious when he had seen the girl in his room. It was not until she had stood up and he had taken a good look at her that he felt something shift. Standing before him was no longer a girl but a woman, and a very enticing one at that. Hermione Jean Granger had grown up to be a knockout. Her hair was so many shades of brown it was hard to define the color exactly. Her eyes were a whiskey brown and her lips were plump and pink and right now glistening from her licking them because of her nervousness. Her shoulders slopped softly and then his eyes had traveled down to her breast. Oh, he would not lie there were thing he would love to do to those soft C- cup globes. She had a tiny waist and her hips flared out nicely. So nice in fact that he had been thinking his hands would look incredibly good clutching on to them while she rode him. Her legs were petite, but they fit her body perfectly and her feet were covered in a beautiful pair of black ankle high boots.  
Severus only came back to himself when he heard her claim that Molly had sent her to this room. He knew that could not be right because Molly knew who room each person is occupied. If the little Gryffindor wanted to lie then so be it, but she would have to suffer the consequences of invading his territory. Severus glided over to her watching her every move as he did. He wanted to be prepared for when she tried to bolt. He had cast a silent locking spell on the door, so he knew she would not be leaving any time soon, she did not know that of course but it would be fun to see her face when and if she figured that out.  
Moving till he was directly in front of her Severus leaned down as close as he dared possible. Then whispered into her ear. “Do you know what I do to lying little girls who stray into my room?” He made sure to keep his voice low and smooth so as to not give away anything that he might be thinking.  
Hermione had the good grace to look bewildered and a little scared. She shook her head and tried to tell him she was not lying, but he seemed to not believe her or not care because in the next instance he had grabbed both her shoulders and hauled her against his body. In that same smooth as chocolate voice, he hissed in her face.  
“I punish them.” Then he did the most unexpected thing of all that Hermione would never have in a million years seen coming. He kissed her. His mouth had taken hers in bruising, ravenous kiss. Both his hands had moved from her shoulder up into her hair. He seemed to be using them to hold her head still as he plundered her mouth. Hermione could do nothing more than stand there. So shocked was she. Neither did she move or react at first. Finally, though after a few moments she tried to pull away, but he would not let her. Severus just continued to slant his mouth over hers while plunging his tongue inside her mouth only to rub it up against her tongue as if to say play with me.  
Eventually both of them had to come up for air. When they pulled apart Hermione used that few seconds to gather her wits and shove against his chest with all her might. She watched as Snape stumbled back a few paces a surprised look on his harsh features. Hermione wasted no time in dwelling on that though as she sprinted for the door. When she reached it though she became sourly disappointed when the handle would not turn, and the door would not budge. Hermione tried not to cry in frustration.  
How could things go so horribly wrong so quickly. Whipping around she was tempted to blast the man that was keeping her in hear when all she wanted to do was leave.  
Severus let out a throaty chuckle as he watches the little witch pull and yank at the door. It would not move until he told it to, and right now he had no intention of telling it to do anything. Instead Severus turned around and walked over to the bed then sat down upon it bouncing slightly just to get her attention. He gave her his most imposing Professor stare while crossing his arms and glaring at her for good measure.  
“Are you ready for your punishment Ms. Granger?” He then emphasized by patting his lap to show her exactly where he wanted her to be. Severus watched as Hermione Grangers eyes went impossibly wide, then she began to sputter and protest. Severus did nothing but continue to cross his arms and stare her down. Sighing in defeat Hermione began to shuffle over to stand in front of him. Severus just reached out for her wrist to yank her in his lap when all of a sudden there was a pounding on the door. He stayed his hand both looking to the door. Each with a different expression. Hermione’s was one of hope and Snape’s was one of vexation.  
“Hermione! Are you in there? I am so sorry dear I made a mistake in the room direction.” Came Molly Weasley’s voice outside the door. Hermione could not help the smirk of triumph on her face. Snape looked completely put out but waved his hand towards the door regardless. It unlocked and swung open at the same time.  
Molly came bustling in the room she came to a complete stop when she took in the scene before her. Hermione stood next to Severus’s seated form her face was crimson red. Severus’s shirt was undone all the way to his waist and showed his toned, pale body. Contrary to what most thought the man was not in fact scarred all over. At least not on the outside anyways.  
When Snape noticed were Molly’s eyes had traveled, he felt slightly self-conscious. Using wandless magic, he managed to button up half his shirt to give himself some modesty. In his subsequent rage then desire towards the girl standing before him he had completely forgot about his partial nakedness. Now thought it had been brought to his attention he felt weird Molly staring at his body. Arching an eyebrow to cover up his slight embarrassment.  
“Well Molly, you came to say something?” His sharp command seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she had fallen in. It caused her to jump slightly and then she seemed to remember why she stood in his room.  
“I came to bring Hermione to her room. Come my dear.” Molly held out her hand to Hermione. Hermione gladly took it. As the older woman led the younger out of the room Hermione chanced a glance back at Snape.  
Snape just stared at her retreating figure. When she turned to look at him, he did not raise his shields instead he let show what he was feeling. The hunger and desire that she had stirred in him felt as if it had taken on a life of its own.  
You and I are far from done little one. Molly granted you a reprieve and cleared your name for trespassing but that does not mean I will not be satisfied until I have you under me.  
Once they were out of his room, he waved his hand and the door shut once more. Moving up off the bed he walked over to a hidden compartment at his desk. Pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey he poured himself a shot. After one shot, he felt a little calmer. After a second, he could feel his body untense.  
When Molly called for lunch Severus headed downstairs. Coming into the dining room. Everyone was seated and tucking in. Severus moved over to his usual seat and scooted in. A few minutes later Hermione walked in and looked around. Everyone greeted her then gave her guilty looks. Severus did not understand the looks until she came and took a seat next to him while avoiding eye contact. Severus could not help the smirk that played upon his lips. Ms. Granger looked decidedly uncomfortable. Lunch commenced without any issues everyone chatted among themselves.  
Hermione was speaking to either Fred or George across the table having a conversation about the news gadgets on the market and whether some should be considered dark magic or not. Hermione was so focused on her argument that she at first did not notice anything. It was not until she felt something brush the inside of her leg that she took a pause in her conversation. Taking a look down in her lap to see if anything might be crawling on her. Nothing seemed to be there though.  
“Is everything alright Ms. Granger?” Severus leaned over to whisper to her so only they could be heard. Hermione’s head whipped in his direction a look of confusion upon her pretty face. She looked down once more then back at him again.  
“Nothing, Professor I seemed to have felt something that was not there.” Hermione then carried on her conversation but a few moments later she felt it again on her thigh this time a firmer pressure as if something were trailing upwards. Hermione decided she was not going to react. She wanted to see what would happen next. She glanced over at Snape, he was having a chat with Bill Weasley about what was happening with Gringotts since the war and the bank had been broken into.  
It cannot be him then. What is this weird sensation. It feels as if a hand is stroking my thigh but there is nothing there that I can see. Oh, Merlin it just moved up higher. I cannot react, or people will think something is wrong. Hermione looked around trying to ascertain who it could be that was messing with her. No one seemed to be making eye contact with her though and it did not look as if anyone was paying her any mind at all.  
All of a sudden, the sensation moved up between her legs, right into her most intimate parts. Hermione tried not to jump up from the table and run. She was not going to let someone make a fool of her in front of all her friends. Gritting her teeth and clutching the table until her knuckles turned white, she told herself she would bare it the best she could and try not to moan or squirm.  
She was doing a pretty decent job she thought until the invisible sensation began slowly circling her clit. She could feel the desire pool in her bell and her wetness coat her thighs. She thanked all the deities that she had worn pants and not a skirt. It did not seem to matter though because this investable whatever it was seemed not to mind what barrier was in the way. It felt as if a finger was really rubbing against her right in middle of lunch surrounded by people, she called family.  
It felt so good, she wanted to give in but knew she could not, unless she wished to never live it down from half the Weasley’s there. Hermione was so lost in the sensation of pleasure she missed the question directed at her. Finally, after the insistent buzzing question was asked a little loader did, she realize that Molly was asking her something from the other end of the table. Shaking her head to clear it she tried to answer.  
“Yes Molly. I am sorry I was lost in thought what the question was.”  
“Dear are you alright you look flushed?” Came Molly’s sweet, concerned voice over the table. Everyone’s eyes seemed to be focused upon her, which made Hermione squirm for a whole different reason. She hated being the center of attention. Shaking her head again to try and clear it she almost shot out of the chair when the sensation began to put more pressure on her nub and circle faster.  
Hermione came to a decision then. Whatever was happing did not seem like the caster was going to let up but rather hoping she would become a puddle of mush in the middle of the room. She needed to escape and quickly. Throwing a look around the room at all the concerned faces, except Snape’s of course because he just seemed to be smirking at her instead. Hermione knew she needed to flee and fast, and Molly gave her the perfect excuse, so she was going to use it.  
“You know what Molly I am feeling a little run down I think I am going to lie down for a bit. Thank you, lunch was lovely.” With that said she high tailed it out of there as fast as her legs would carry her. She did not feel the watchful eyes of one person tracking her movements.  
Severus had cast that little spell to see what would happen. It was a spell of his own invention. If the person had no desire for the caster than nothing would happen. Now if the recipient found the caster attractive in any way then the spell would work. Obviously by Hermione’s reaction showed that she felt something for him in return.  
Remarkably interesting indeed. I said we were not done, not by a long shot and I was correct. I think I will go up and see if she is alright. Maybe make me available to her if she might need anything else. Severus smirked as he stood up from the table. Heading towards the door he left without saying a word to anyone. Severus did not notice that Molly’s eyes tracked him with a tinkle in them that was reminiscent of Dumbledore on a good day.  
Severus made his way up to his rooms. He did not intend to go directly to Ms. Granger just yet. He had some things to plan out and strategize. Because if he knew anything then it was never going into something halfcocked or it would spell disaster. He was after all a spy for thirty years and lived through all of it because of all his planning. Moving swiftly to his room he turned and shut the door making sure no one was watching him.  
Hermione had made it to her room quickly and uninterrupted. When she had left the dining room the sensation had ended, which proved that someone had spelled her. When she shut her door and warded then and only then did, she leaned up against it and heave a sigh.  
I do not know why the universe seems to be messing with me today. First Professor Snape and almost spanking me then lunch. Maybe I need to take a nap and hopefully the day will get better from here on out. With that thought in mind Hermione went and laid down on her bed. As soon as she shut her eyes the world seemed to slip away. Hermione in her peaceful sleep could not know that on the other side of the hallway her old Professor plotted his seduction of her.  
Severus sat in his favorite chair but instead of reading or writing he stared into the flames while sipping a glass of fire whiskey. His thought where on Hermione and how he would work his way into that little witches’ bed. Every idea that came to mind he quickly tossed out because it all came down to whether he wanted ten people to hex him if they thought for a second, he took advantage of her. Severus realized the only way would be he able to have her is if he drove her mad with need. Yes. He thought to himself. A little touching, teasing and a little bit of encouraging words and she will be all over me like a Nifler is to gold. She will be sharing my bed by the end of the month most definatly. With a game plan in mind Severus figured a bit of light reading was in order. Making his way out the door he paused on the stairs and had to wonder which room Hermione had been put in. There was at least Two more floors and a number of rooms left for her to occupy. 

Chapter 2

Severus was moving down the stair when he heard the sound of soft crying as if the person did not wish anyone to hear them. Worried that it might be Hermione or one of the younger houses hold members he cautiously moved towards were the sound was coming from. To his utter shock he came upon Winkey crying in a corner.  
“Winkey,” he spoke softly to not scary the tiny elf too much. “Whatever is the matter?” Winkey turned to him upon hearing his voice she seemed to be looking at him but not really seeing him. Her large eyes overflowing with tears. When she realized who it is Winkey almost cowered in fear thinking he would chastise her for crying in the hallway.  
Severus felt his heart lurch. To show her that he meant no harm he put both hands out palm up as a gesture of peace. Winkey seemed to understand the meaning and then to his utter shock she threw her tiny body at him while sobbing.  
Severus was not much a comforter seeing as he never received much of it in his life from his own family and supposed friends. He awkwardly put a hand on her small thin shoulders in a gesture of comfort.  
“Winkey is not sures what to do sir. Winkey is in’s a lot of trouble sir.” Severus could feel her whole-body tremble while she hickuped through her sobs. Severus tried to sooth her by rocking slightly back and forth. He vaguely recalled his mother doing something when he was young, before she became the hollow, bitter woman she later did.  
“Tell me Winkey what is troubling you so and we can try and fix it.” Severus said in his most soothing voice he could muster. Winkey looked up at him with big luminescent eyes full of trust. “If Winkey tells you sir you promise Winkey will not be made to go back to Hogwarts and lose her house?” Severus did not know if he could make that promise to her. It depended on the severity of the situation and Harry Potter’s decision.  
Severus said as much and told her that he would help in any way he could, but it was ultimately up to Mr. Potter to decide. He felt Winkey tremble slightly then she let out a large sniffly for one so small. When Winkey wiped her eyes on her tea towel.  
Winkey knew Professor Snape was right, and that she had to inform the Master of the house what currently was going on with her. Taking a deep breath in she then squared her slight shoulders back and looked up at the large man.  
“Sir is right. I will talk to Master Potter.” Winkey’s ears flapped uncontrollably as she spoke. Winkey thanked the Potion Master then disappeared. Snape just stood there not sure as what to do.  
“You were amazing with her.” The unexpected voice from out of no were made Snape jump slightly, whirling around wand in hand he came face to face with the woman he had been obsessing over all day. She was gazing at him with a hint of awe and admiration on her face.  
“Ms. Granger I assure you that it comes from years of having hormonal girls under my care. Nothing more.” Hermione giggled slightly when she watched the look of startle meant and then the sneer, he used to cover up the look of surprise.  
Hermione wanted to laugh at his expression. Severus sure did not want anyone to know that he had a softer side to him.  
“What do you suppose is wrong with Winkey that would make her so upset and scared?” Hermione asked gauging his expression. Severus looked off into the distance lost in though. “I can only assume it is something she fears Mr. Potter would not be happy about. We will soon find out, won’t we?” His rich dark voice holding an air of befuddlement.  
After a few moment Severus came back to his usually patent snarky self she was familiar with. He then did something that could be considered out of character for him. Severus glided forward coming into close contact to Hermione. So close in fact that Hermione felt herself blush all over as he leaned down towards her. She half expected him to kiss her right then and there. Instead Severus reached out and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. He then glided past her and down the hallway without another word.  
Hermione caught her breath at his nearness then let it out quietly when he did nothing but tuck her hair back behind her ear. Merlin, that man is going to send me into fits if he keeps doing things like that. That man sure can be seductive when he so chooses. Hermione thought a good book might clear her head and help her get out of these crazy thoughts that kept penetrating her mind. “He cannot possibly be interested in me, now can he? Snape is probably just toying with me for shits and giggles. Hermione headed to the library that had an extensive collection from the years of Black family obtaining them from all over the world.  
Hermione found an excellent book on transfiguration theories. Hermione became so crossed in it that she lost track of time. When she finally looked up to check the time, she realized that it was almost dinner time. Putting the book down she placed a page marker, so she could come back and read it later. Hermione would have loved to take it with her, but someone had put an alarm on the library that alerted someone that someone was attempting to remove a book. A lot of the books contained dark magic, so it was safer to keep them in one place and it prevented anyone from stealing them also.  
While Hermione lost in herself in the world of books, Severus had gone in search of one Harry-love-to-thwart-the-dark-lord-Potter. Severus eventually found him in the basement that they had turned into a dueling room to keep themselves in shape. When Severus swept in, he saw that Potter and Ginevra Weasley were just finishing up practice. Ginny waved goodbye realizing that the other men wanted to speak privately. She personally did not wish to be around if those two had a blow up at each other. She made a hasty exit.  
“Mr. Potter.” Severus Snape spoke as politely as he could muster when directed at the boy who lived. Everyone knew that Harry and Severus had a long, rough history. They had tried to set aside their animosity while staying here because neither of them had much of a choice. There were still death eaters that had escaped justice and would be out for their blood if they were ever found by one.  
Harry sat there toweling himself off as Snape approached him. Harry nodded to the older man in acknowledgement and greeting. “What can I help you with Professor?” He inquired in the most cheerful voice he could. Severus really tried not to roll his eyes at the two overly bright tone the boy threw his way. It was almost nauseating, but Severus knew he would catch more flies with honey then vinegar, so he kept his face natural.  
“By chance has Winkey come to speak to you?” Severus tried to keep the worry out of his voice as he spoke. Harry just arched an eyebrow in response in a bad imitation of Snape’s. “I am afraid not sir, I have not seen her since breakfast. Why?”  
Severus sighed; he was afraid of that. He just hoped Winkey was not hitting the Butterbeer bottles once more. It would not do to have a drunk house elf around. “I think you should call her and find out why she seemed so upset earlier.” Harry seemed surprised to hear this information but instead of arguing he just nodded his understanding then did as Snape suggested.  
Winkey can you come speak to me please.” Harry’s voice echoed throughout the room in an authoritative voice. All of a sudden Winkey appeared right in front of Harry. Her ears perked up but then quickly dropped again when she saw Professor Snape standing there as well. In a small, squeaky voice she inquired.  
“Yes, sirs what can Winkey do for you?”  
“Winkey is everything alright with you?” Harry tried to inquire of her gently so as not to upset the little elf. Winkey’s eyes grew round and then her gaze swung back and forth between the two wizards. All of a sudden, she seemed to crumple in on her self-letting out great heaving sobs and wailing. Harry looked at a complete loss, Severus was not fairing any better. He had just wanted to make sure she was alright; never did he expect this.  
“You’s going to give Winkey cloths now aren’t you Master Potter? Winkey is such a bad elf you’s don’t want her anymore.” Before Winkey could contemplate harming herself Harry crouched down in front of her then pulled her into a hug.  
“Never Winkey. I promise that I will never give you cloths so long as you do not wish to have them.” All of a sudden magic swirled around them, everyone gasped when they realized Harry had made a wizarding oath to the tiny elf. This seemed to calm Winkey down some. Harry asked her once more what could be upsetting her so.  
Winkey wrung her hand slightly with nervousness, but knowing that Master Potter would not boot her she finally caved and admitted to the predicament she found herself in.  
“I is with elf child.” She spoke so softly that both men almost missed what she said. Harry and Snape stared down at her both with twin expressions of shock. Snape seemed to be the first to recover. “Winkey, his dark smooth baritone voice seemed to sooth the elf once more. “Are you saying you are pregnant with an elf baby?” Severus could not believe this. There had not been a house elf born in over a century. The placenta of a house elf was ridiculously hard to come by and a rare find for potions and here stood one right in front of him admitting that she might end up having a baby.  
Winkey peeked up at the older wizard through her lashes. “Yes, sir’s I am saying I is pregnant. The father is no longer able to take care of me or the wee one. He cannot know and that is why I was so upset. I thoughts that if you found out Winkey was pregnant and had no mate Harry Potter sir would kick me out and send me back to Hogwarts were the other elves would shun Winkey.  
Harry sat down in front of Winkey, then took her clawed hands in his he gazed deeply into Winkey big brown eyes. He did not want to ask the question he was about to, but Harry had to make sure. “Winkey did one of the elves force themselves upon you?” A hard edge creeped into his voice as he asked her this. Harry cared about this little elf as much as he had Dobby, now that Dobby was no more, he would do everything in his power to protect some Dobby care about.  
Winkey shook her pointy small head emphatically. “No Winkey’s mate was an honorable elf and would have stayed to take care of Winkey and baby, but he… but he was killed in the war.” Tears returned to her eyes but for some reason Winkey would not allow herself to shed them.  
Something clicked inside of Severus’s head as she spoke. “Winkey, your mate was Dobby wasn’t it?” The look he sent the tiny creature was a look of such pity and sorrow. Dobby had been the reason Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ollivander and Harry himself had escaped Malfoy Manor. He had not been present, but he had heard the tragic tale of what happened from all that had been there.  
Both of the men watched as she nodded her head in confirmation. “Dobby took’s good care of Winkey for a long time then one day he was called away to save Harry Potter, Dobby never came back and shortly after I found out I was having baby.  
Harry could feel himself trembling at this revelation. He now had the chance to repay the house elf who had tried to save his life on numerous occasions. Some had been failed attempts but the last and final one had been successful but had cost the elf his life. That had been something Harry had struggled with for a long time.  
“Winkey, this is the happiest news I have heard in a long time. This should be celebrated not kept quiet.” Harry spoke, a deep emotion coloring his voice. “Dobby would want us to celebrate that you and he were having a baby. This does not happen often in the elf community am I right?” Harry looked to Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded.  
“He is correct. I believe that the whole house would love to hear the news of a new baby on its way.” Harry and Severus watched as Winkey’s eyes grew even rounder at the thought of the whole house knowing.  
“They will find out sooner or later Winkey. We might as well break it to them now.” Harry tried to reassure the little elf kindly. Winkey nodded in agreement. “Then let’s tell them tonight at dinner shall we.” This time Severus had spoken up. Again, Winkey nodded. She then popped out of the room, so it was just Harry and Severus once more.  
“Thank you for informing me of Winkey. I am glad she now feels secure in the knowledge that she always has a home here.” Severus did nothing more than nod and turn to leave. Now that the Winkey situation was handled he had a woman to peruse and bed.  
Harry watched his one-time Professor march out the door. Shaking his head, he at Snape’s attitude. He would never understand that man. One minute he seemed kind and caring the next he was back to be the snarky Potions Professor they all loved to hate. There has got to be something that would make that man loosen up. Honestly, he could do with a good shag, but I am not sure who would want too to take that effort in trying. He would most likely tell them they were not doing it right and give them detention for abysmal efforts. Harry almost snorted in laughter at his own joke. The boy who lived though could not know how close to the truth he really was. He probably would not be laughing though if he knew who Snape his sights had set on.  
Severus headed to the library intent on finding a good book for the night. When he came to the doors he only paused for a moment when he felt someone else’s magic. It did not detour him though because he knew the only other person that loved the library as much as him was Hermione Granger. Which suited his purpose just fine.  
Severus entered the room as stealthily as he could and snuck up behind Granger who sat on the lounge couch reading. He was somewhat curious to know what kind of book she had become absorbed into. As he moved closer, he could feel his eyebrows raise into his hairline when he realized it was an erotic book. Most people would not realize it because the book was written in French. Severus was not aware she knew French. This woman continued to surprise him. Smirking to himself Severus then leaned down next to her ear then whispered into it in his lowest timber.  
“My, my I was not aware the Gryffindor Princess loved to read about smut? If you are so sexually frustrated my dear, I can help you with that. A man will beat a book any day.” Severus wanted to snicker as he watched her whole body tensed up upon hearing him so close. He had to give her credit though because she did not even move. Instead she lifted her head looked him square in the eye and stated in all seriousness.  
“There are a lot of things you do not know about me Professor.” Severus arched a brow at her comment. He had to admit he was impressed by her response, but she seemed to forget who she was talking too.  
Hermione was about to learn you could not out snark a professional. Leaning down to her ear and in his best silky voice he reserved for the bedroom and woman he planned on seducing he replied huskily.  
“Would you like me to Ms. Granger? I would love nothing more than to discover all your darkest secrets in a well secluded place just you and I.” He watched with some satisfaction as her face flushed scarlet. Severus almost groaned out load when he watched the side of her pink lip disappear into her mouth. He watched her duck her head, so her ringlets would obscure her face. Severus knew she was blushing though.  
Smirking down at her head Severus began to stand up straight but a muttered comment from the couch had him bending back down.  
“I am sorry I did not catch that Ms. Granger. Would you kindly repeat that again. He stated haughtily above her. Severus doubted very much that she would utter whatever she had said once more. To his ever-lasting shock though Ms. Granger stated it in a loader clear voice.  
“And what If I did sir?”  
“Excuse!” Severus was flabbergasted he had never expected her to be so bold by replying to his teasing. Hermione Granger was just not that kind of girl. She presented herself as innocent and pure, sweet and kind. Right now, though she was playing at tempting vixen, naughty Gryffindor. It took Severus a few seconds to collect his thought, when he did a nasty little grin turned up the corners of his mouth. If Hermione had been looking at him, she might have run out of the library screaming.  
Oh, the little lioness wants to play with a snake, does she? Too bad for her I play dirty and I do not take teasing.  
Walking around the couch so he could plant himself directly in her line of side. Hermione budged over, and Severus sat down then leaned towards her until they were close in proximity. He did not take his dark orbs off her face as he leaned in. Right now, it benefited him to pretend he did not understand what she was saying. He wanted her to state it and catch her to where she could not back out even if she wanted too.  
“What exactly are you implying Ms. Granger? Sure, you are not telling me that you wish to have relations with your ex Professor, are you?” Severus watched with no small amount of glee as Granger shifted in her seat, she seemed to be pressing her thighs together while squirming slightly.  
“I... I...” Granger stuttered then looked from him in embarrassment, she could not get the words out. It felt like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. The man was to close. He smell’s divine, was all her brain could seem to form at the moment. Hermione took a peek at his face; she felt her knickers dampen drastically as she saw his hooded gaze. He seemed to be staring down at her lips.  
Oh, Merlin he looks as if he wants to kiss. Severus leaned is face closer to hers until they were scant centimeters apart his warm breath ghosted against her lips. Oh, Merlin he is going to kiss me.  
“I am waiting Ms. Granger.” Snape whispered a fraction away from her mouth. Hermione could feel her brain trying to come up with an answer and form the words past her suddenly dry throat.  
Severus was by no means a handsome man; his nose was too large and looked like a bird of prey’s beak. His mouth always had a sneer or some cruel smirk twisting it and his hair looked lank and greasy more often than not. All of these things did not detour Hermione though. She looked past all these flaws and saw the man for who he truly was, and Hermione found him incredibly sexy.  
To her his mouth look soft and unyielding. Hermione suddenly hoped he really would kiss her. How many women would get to say they tasted the lips of their Potion Professor. Hermione suddenly really wanted to be one of those women.  
When Snape spoke, Hermione jumped slightly with surprise. It was if he had read her mind.  
“You wish me to kiss you.” Snape spoke it as a statement not a question. Hermione could feel her breath catch. He uses Legitimacy on me. I do not need him in my head right now. Her face must have expressed what she was thinking because Severus was chuckling. “I am not reading your mind. His hand came to rest on her cheek his thumb brushing over her cheek bone in a tender caress. Hermione shivered slightly from the contact.  
"I do not need a spell to see what you are thinking. Your face is very expressive, and your eyes give you away." Severus spoke softly while leaning his upper body closer to hers. When his lips came close to hers, he stopped a hairs breath away from touching her. "Do you want me to kiss you Hermione?" His breath ghosted over her lips like a caress of warm air. Hermione tried not to squirm and moan at the same time.  
"Yes," was all she could think too say. I have wanted this for so long. I want so much more than a kiss. Please, I want to be yours. Hermione said none of this she just was afraid of how he would react. Hermione knew her Professor was not big on displays of feelings, she feared if she let out all her thoughts he would run for the hills.  
Severus leaned closer, putting one hand on the arm of the couch to keep himself propped up he then carded his other hand into Hermione’s luscious curls. Pulling her to him Severus brought their mouths together in a gentle meeting of lips. He did not wish to scare the girl with his ardor, taking it as slow as possible.  
Hermione grounded when Snape's lips touched hers. They were so soft, and he was being gentle as if she were made of glass. As much as she appreciated this Hermione wanted to feel all of his passion and desire. She wanted him to taste her as if she was something delicious that needed to be savored.  
Hermione could have had no idea that at the very same time while he was kissing her, moving his lips softly over hers all he really wanted to do was throw her against the pillows and plunder her mouth with his tongue, teeth and lips. He wanted to vanish all of her cloths and tasted every piece of her lush curves. Hermione had only told him he could kiss her though.  
Finally, Severus reluctantly pulled away after a bit. He could hear Hermione sigh dreamily after they parted. Her eyes fluttered open and Severus felt himself become lost in them. They were so full of longing and passion, her pupils were blown wide so that he could barely see the gold that colored her irises.  
"Hermione." He whispered softly and was about to go in for another kiss when there was a loud banging sound coming from outside the door. Both jerked away quickly from each other and sat up. The couple right ended their cloths as fast as possible then jumped up and ran towards the door. Before they both reached it, Severus stopped, as he laid his hand on the handle, he looked at Hermione and, in a voice, she had never heard from him before he spoke while leaning in close to her ear.  
"This is not over; I will come to your rooms tonight and you will accept me inside." Before Hermione could respond he had thrown open the door and sauntered out his robes billowing behind him.  
Hermione just stared after him in wonder. Blimey did that just happen. Merlin that man can kiss, and he just pretty much invited himself to my rooms tonight. Hermione groaned when she thought about what he would do once he was in her rooms. This caused Hermione to shiver slightly thinking about what was to come later.  
Severus on the other hand had made it to the door were the pounding was coming from. Throwing it open he was about to bark out a nasty response but the sight that met his eyes stayed his tongue. This was a secret kept house so the fact that someone knew it was here was a shock in itself.  
On the doorstep stood two people remarkably similar in appearance, though at the current moment not so much. One was leaning on the other and both were cover in blood, mud and other things Snape did not want to contemplate. At the sound of the door being thrown open the one propping up the other had been facing away looking over his shoulder but then turned back around at the noise of the door. 

Chapter 3

Severus's eyes went wide. "Draco!" He exclaimed in shock. Just as he barked this Draco seemed to have used up whatever little reserves he had and began to sink to the ground his charge going with him.  
"Shit." Severus exclaimed as he reached out to keep both men from falling and hurting themselves further, just then another pair of hands reached out and grabbed on to the other man before he could fall as well. Severus looked over to see Hermione, he through her a look of gratitude as she helped the unconscious man into the hallway while he helped Draco. Hermione's gave him a slight smile in return.  
"Molly!" Both wizard and witch, yelled through the house at the same time. Molly came bustling downstairs along with half of her brood. She paused on the stairs for all of a split second to take in the scene before her.  
Severus would have found it quite funny that it is not every day someone can shock the matriarch and the rest of the Weasley's into silence. If the circumstances were not so dire though Severus knew he would be laughing on the inside over the shocked looks on all their faces. It did not last long thankfully because Molly was once again no-nonsense woman that she normally was. She came flying down the steps and helped Hermione with the other man was a lot larger than the tiny witch.  
"George, Harry. You help Professor Snape with Mr. Malfoy. Get him into the lounge and take him into the kitchen on the dining table. When neither boy moved Molly barked. "Now!" That got them moving post haste. Harry and George flew down the stairs to grab Draco Malfoy from Snape. Ginny came forward and asked her mum if there was anything she could do. Molly nodded and told her to go floo call Poppy at Hogwarts. Ginny scampered off to do her mother’s bidding.  
Molly and Hermione carried the other man into the dining room and laid him out on the table. "Who do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"Lucius." Severus spoke from the doorway. "That is the only person Draco would protect so adamantly besides his mother of course. Both women looked down on the bloody, bruised and savagely beaten form before them. Severus moved forward. Tilting the man’s head back he opened his mouth to poor a pain-relieving potion down his throat. He then waved his wand to scan the extent of his injuries.  
"Bloody fucking hell." He missed all of a sudden. "Madame Pomphrey better get here now I do not have the kind of potions on hand that he requires at this moment." Severus growled. Just as he said this Poppy came bustling through the door.  
"I am here what seems to be the problem." Severus stepped aside and showed her the incapacitated man on the table. Madame Pomphrey went straight to work. She pulled out all the potions from her pockets that she thought would be needed. They poured as many into him as the felt safe too. Once that was done Madame Pomphrey and Severus went to work on cleaning him up and setting any broken bones. Poppy cast a cushioning charm on the table to make the man more comfortable. Lucius did not once stir from their ministrations.  
Hermione and Molly stood there and watched. Molly must have recalled there was someone else that needed her attention because all of a sudden, she walked swiftly from the dining room and into the lounge across the hall.  
Hermione vaguely heard the voices of Molly, Harry and George speaking to each other. Arthur Weasley had gone to the Ministry earlier, so he did not know about what had happened.  
After standing there for a while Hermione realized they would not need her help, she went to check up on Draco. Coming out of the dining room she heard Harry tell Molly that Draco had come to for a moment to inform them that some Death Eaters had attacked them while in Diagon Alley. There had been a battle between Lucius, Draco and their unknown assailants before his father had been hit with a hex from two different wands. He had then to apricate them to the only place he could think.  
"Which was apparently here."  
Molly shook her head sadly. Then something occurred to her. "What about Narcissa?" Harry shook his head negatively before answering. "He did not say."  
Something twisted inside Hermione at hearing that. What if they did not even know what happened to Lucius wife and Draco's mother. What if the Death Eaters got a hold of her and that is how they found out were Draco and Lucius were going to be.  
Hermione did not stick around and wait to hear anymore. She bolted toward the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder Hermione floo called Arthur Weasley to see if they had heard anything about an attack at Diagon Alley. When Arthurs face came through the network, he informed her that yes, he had heard about the attack. The Aurors were cleaning up the mess right now and taking anyone it to custody or to the hospital. Hermione told him that someone might need to look in on Narcissa Malfoy as well. Arthur gave her a quizzical look but before he could ask why Hermione explained what had happened here and that she worried that the Death Eaters might have gotten a hold of Nerissa to find out where Lord Malfoy and his son were at the time before the attack.  
Arthur nodded his agreement, thanking Hermione he then ended the floo call. After she finished talking Hermione felt very drained from this day’s events. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She figured it would be best for her to go lay down and take a nap. Heading upstairs she missed the dark watchful eyes following her up the stairs.  
At the current moment Severus was having a quite conference with Poppy and Molly about their latest house guests. When Hermione came out of the other room, he watched her secretly as she seemed to drag herself up the long stairway. You go get your rest little girl. Once I get a hold of you tonight you will not be resting for quite some time. He tried to contain the smirk he felt from showing on his face at his thoughts.  
Something about his face though must have given it away. Molly and Pomphrey noticed though because they asked him about it.  
"Are you quite alright Severus?" Poppy inquired a concern lacing her voice. Molly stepped in before he could say something caustic in reply, asking her if she wanted a cup of tea.  
Right now, there seemed to be nothing they could do for Lucius at the moment. They had transfigured the dining room into a temporary bed for him to convalesce in. Pomphrey did not wish to move him because of the extensive injuries he had sustained in the fight. Just then there was a loud pop as if someone stepped through the floo network. Everyone turned with their wands drawn only to see Arthur Weasley exiting out of the room. All there let out a collective sigh of relief. Molly rushed to him and began to tell him what happened, he lifted his hand up to stop her.  
"I know all about what happened, Hermione had the good sense to floo call me and inquire about Narcissa Malfoy." A look of uncomfortableness crossed his features. He looked first to Madame Pomphrey, Molly and then settled on Severus.  
Severus had been around long enough to know that look spelled nothing good. Before he could open his mouth and say anything Severus beat him to it.  
He could feel the emotions begin to clog his throat. "Narcissa was murdered, wasn't she?" He spoke quietly but his voice held a hard edge to it. To his surprise Arthur shook his head in the negative.  
I am afraid it is much worse. If she were dead, we would have something concrete to hold against the Death Eaters we apprehended, right now there is not sign of her at all. The Aurors are investigation but so far, we have nothing to go off of. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his thinning red hair. "Is Draco or Lucius conscious at all? Maybe I can get something from one of them. Hopefully one of the attackers said something before the duel began." Arthur looked at the three hopefully.  
"I am sorry." Madame Pomphrey shook her head telling Arthur that his hopes were in vain. "Neither are awake yet."  
"I am in fact very much awake." All four turned to see Draco standing propped up against the door frame. He looked exhausted and about ready to drop but he no longer was filthy or covered in blood.  
"You should not be awake Mr. Malfoy." Molly wrung her hands in concern.  
"Draco you need to go lay back down. You look about ready to keel over." Severus rushed over to him to give him some kind of physical support.  
"Mr. Malfoy, your magic is severely depleted from carrying yourself and your father here while injured.  
Draco was about to respond when all of a sudden, the front door was thrown open and Ron came strolling in. He had been out flying for a bit to get some exercise. When he saw everyone in the entry way and Draco Malfoy standing in doorway of the lounge room Ron dropped his broom and rushed over. To everyone’s everlasting shock the youngest male Weasley rushed to Malfoy. Everyone waited for the confrontation that they expected to happen. It never came. Ron threw himself at Malfoy but not in the way the adult were expecting.  
"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms what happened to you Draco." Ron hugged the blond lad to him. Draco in turn flushed bright red and patted Ron's back awkwardly. "I am alright Ron; I cannot say the same for my father though." Ron pulled away, he then looked over at everyone else as if just realizing they were there.  
Severus was floored by this strange turn of events, everyone else standing there seemed to feel the same way he did because they all had looks of befuddlement and confusion on their faces.  
"Draco, Ron is there something you would like to tell us." Molly and Arthur said almost simultaneously. Ron and Draco glanced at each other than looked to the other three adults once more. "Should we tell them." Draco asked with a small smirk playing upon his lips. Ron just flushed bright red but grinned none the less and nodded his head in acceptance.  
Clearing his throat so he could say what he needed to loud and clear for all to hear. "Draco and I are a couple and have been for the last month." The look on everyone’s face would have been priceless if they had, had a wizarding camera. Molly's mouth fell open, Poppy Pomphrey looked god smacked, Severus Snape quirked an eyebrow while scowling. Arthur became very pale then turned red then pale once more.  
Everyone began to talk at once except Poppy who decided this was a family affair and took her leave quickly bidding a quick goodbye.  
"Dating!" Arthur bellowed  
"You better be kidding me son. You are just out of school and he is a Malfoy." Molly hissed at Ron angerly.  
"Draco why did you not tell me? Does your father know about this relationship?" Severus spoke in a growl while crossing his arms over his chest in an age-old gesture that said I am most disappointed.  
Draco and Ron held up their hands to stop the flow of words. There other hands were linked together in a show of unity.  
Ron spoke first to answer his parent’s questions and accusations. "I am of age and what I do and who it is with is none of your concern." Both his parents groaned, turning scarlet at his words. This did not stop Ron though he just plowed forward.  
"Second of all. Draco and buried the hatchet and after getting to know each other after a bit we realized we had more in common than either of us ever knew. It was because of everyone’s hate and bigotry that was heaped on us growing up that we never looked past our differences to find similarities." Ron turned his gaze to both his parents at those words. He then gave the floor to Draco so he could speak his peace.  
"I also feel the same, and yes Severus my father knows of us. He told me he was happy as long as I was happy. My father gave up the bigotry after the war when he realized how wrong he had been about Muggles and the things he was taught. Guess who help him see the error of his ways?" No one said anything for a few moments, so Draco began to speak once more. "Hermione Granger."  
Severus wanted to growl at his god son for using her name. Instead it came out a hiss like sound. Draco turned to him and quirked an eyebrow in a similar fashion as Severus. He look spoke volumes though it was as if he silently said. What was that all about? You get on me about Ron, but it sounds like you might have something for Granger as well. Draco did not say anything out loud though, instead he turned back to Ron's family.  
"Draco and I are an item so if anyone do not like this fact they can piss off." Without waiting for an answer and because he knew his parents could not do anything for, he was a grown adult and this was not their house he turned slung his arm around Draco's middle then kicked the lounge door shut in all their faces.  
"Well, I never!" Molly blustered. Arthur just continued to stare at the door not sure what to do and Severus spun away no longer caring or willing to stick around in case Draco got the idea to ask him about Hermione.  
"I am going to check on Lucius. I think Draco is in more capable hands than any of us can give him." He stated with a slight smirk upon his bow shaped lips.  
Severus did indeed go check on Lucius and while he was in there, he made himself a cup of tea. As he sat looking at his old friend and the haggard appearance that adorned his features Severus could not help wondering how much of his life Lucius had not been telling him.  
He knew things had been rough after the war especially when the Wizengamot found him innocent because of many testimonies. A lot of witches and wizard had wanted to see him get the dementors kiss because of not only who he was but also because he had a whole lot of enemies from business dealings.  
Severus sighed inwardly as he stared at the blond not sure how he could help him this time. Just then there was a knock at the door, Severus called for the person to come in. Ginny Weasley stuck her bright red head through to peak in on him and his temporary guest.  
"Yes, Ginevra what can I do for you?" He watches her scrunch her tiny freckled nose at the use of that name. Severus knew it irked her that is why he used it.  
"Ma wanted me to let you know that dinner will be outside in the back yard tonight because the dining room is occupied." Severus only nodded in reply. When she did not yet leave though he let out a put-upon sigh, he did not turn around his voice was still sharp though when he asked her.  
"Yes Ms. Weasley, what else do you have to say?" Ginny gulped slightly at his tone of voice. "Sorry sir I wanted to see if you wanted me to stay with him so you could go freshen up?"  
Hearing her ask that and realizing she only had good intentions Severus then felt slightly bad for snapping at her. Only slightly though not enough to actually apologize the girl. Severus did not apologize unless he wanted to get out of trouble, or he knew it would get him something.  
"Yes, thank you Ms. Weasley." With that Severus stood up from where he was sitting and glided towards the door and past the youngest ginger child. He paused only for a moment to inform her under no uncertain terms that should anything happen to Lucius under her care he would personally see to it to make her life a living hell forever.  
"Oh, goodie as if school was not bad enough." Ginny grumbled to herself. "What was that Ms. Weasley." Severus snapped at her as he headed up the stairs. Ginny jumped slightly because she did not think he would have heard her from all the way over there. She forgot how good Snape’s hearing could be since she had been out of school.  
"No sir. I said I will take good care of him I promise." Ginny tried to give him her sweetest smile he just hmphed and continued up the flight of stairs to his room.  
While Severus Snape climbed the stairs to his quarters Hermione was already in hers. She had stripped out of her cloths and was currently running a hot bath for herself. She tried not to think of the up and coming night. Hermione stepped into the bath the hot water relaxing her muscles considered ably.  
She sighed as the hot water enveloped her body. As Hermione lay there, she let her mind drift over what had happened in the library earlier. Severus had kissed her; Hermione could not help wondering how far he would have taken things if the Malfoys had not shown up when they did. Severus had promised later he would finish what they had started. Hermione could not be sure if that were words just said in the moment or if he genuinely meant them. Sighing to herself audibly she could not lie and say she did not want him too because she most assuredly did.  
Will he be a gentle lover? Hermione snorted. Severus gentle I very much doubt that. Passionate, consuming, ravenous, thorough I can all see but loving and gentle most assuredly not.  
Thinking about all the things to come tonight and how it might be was making Hermione’s thighs slick with need. Once she was done with her bath, she vanished the water and stepped from the tub. Grabbing a towel and stepping out she dried off than putting one of her sexiest nighties on she laid down on the bed to take a nap.  
Hours went by the next thing she knew was that there seemed to be a knocking coming from her bedroom door. Groggily Hermione called out to the person while rolling out of bed. Padding over to the door she pulled it slightly open to see who it was.  
Severus stood on the other side waiting patiently. When the door opened a crack and Hermione's tousled head peaked out, he could only lift a sardonic brow at her. "Sleeping in the middle of the day I see? How very Gryffindorishly lazy of you Ms. Granger." The smirk on his face could not be called anything but patronizing.  
Upon hearing him and the way he looked at her in that manner caused Hermione to forget the skintight nighty she wore for her nap. Throwing open the door, her temper getting the best of her in that moment she was about to blast him with some scathing retort but never got the chance because he was looking at her with burning black eyes and a curse coming from his mouth all the while he was shoving her backwards into the room and slamming the door shut to any possible passer byes..  
Hermione did not know what to do or how to respond other than stand there in shock as Severus Snape's eyes raked her form in a manner that was most definitely not how a Professor would look at his student. It was how a man looked at a woman he was about to bed.  
"My, my Ms. Granger. Do you always answer the door dressed in such a way?" His words would have stung if his words had not been spoken more as a purr then if they had been dripping with condemnation. Severus stepped closer to her one hand coming to her hip the other tilting her chin up so their eyes met.  
Hermione could feel herself become lost in those inky black depths. His mouth moved towards hers and when they met this time there was no softness in them, only pure hunger. His mouth slanted over hers his tongue swooped in to tease her lips open then run against her teeth asking for entrance. Hermione gladly gave it. Her mouth opening to permit him inside.  
That seemed to be all the invitation Severus need because the next thing she knew was she had been spun around and pressed up against the wall by the door. Hermione felt his lips move from her mouth across her check to her ear. He nipped and licked the lope and shell.  
"You are driving me crazy witch." Hermione gasped when she felt Severus Snape's hard length press into her belly. He ground himself against her to show the proof of his words.  
Oh Merlin, is that really him? Fuck he is huge. There is no way I am going to be able to handle all of that I am way to tiny. He will break me. Hermione felt his hard length rubbing against her stomach. She had never felt anything like it. If she could guess right his hardness went from her mound all the way up to her belly button or a little past it. She tried to imagine him using that battering ramming on her. It made her wet but anxious all at once.  
Severus watched the emotions play across the little witch’s face when she felt his tool press against her stomach. Severus knew he was larger than most men, he had been told so on more than one occasion. He remembers one time when he was younger and the Slytherin boys had all come back from flying everyone had begun to strip down and get in the shower. When Severus did not join them, they had encouraged him too. When he had caved and followed suite the other boys had understood his reluctance after that. Lucius had whistled appreciatively upon seeing his package the other boys had looked at him with a slight bit of envy.  
When word had gotten out that he was hung a lot of girls had wanted to see it. For a while Severus had become extremely popular, that all ended though when the marauders had gotten wind of his bits. That is how the whole depantsing thing happened in the first place. Severus had not allowed anyone to get close to him or be with anyone after that unless they were professionals. Now though he wanted this tiny witch in the worst way possible. He wanted to bury himself inside of her and watch her come undone upon his shaft.  
"Do you like the feel of me Granger." Severus lifted her leg up and wrapped one around his hips so his length could nestle right against her womanhood. The soft gasp of the tiny witch was almost his undoing. Severus growled at the feel of her warmth pressed up against him.  
Just at that moment there was a pounding on the door right next to their heads. Both of them froze upon hearing it. Both too afraid to breath else they be caught.  
"Oy, mum says get your butt down here Hermione or you are going to miss dinner. She sent Snape up here, but he seems to have vanished." The voice of Ronald Weasley made them collectively sigh. The stomping of feet could be heard moving away from the door. Ron seemed to be muttering something as well but neither could make out what he said.  
Hermione half lidded eyes gazed into Severus's and all she could do was pant and whimper slightly. There were no words right now for how turned on she felt. She did not need any he could feel it pressed against him soaking into his pants.  
Severus reluctantly released the witch in front of him. They had been so close to finishing what they kept starting all day. If that dratted Weasley had not bothered them he might be buried inside this succulent little cunt of hers right now.  
"Saved by the Weasley Ms. Granger." He purred next to her ear then gave it a salacious lick for good measure. The moan she let lose had him rethinking not taking her right now. He knew though that Molly would be coming up next if they did not appear downstairs post haste though, and that was a distraction he could do without.  
Severus pulled back from her to let her let her leg slide down his. Hermione was flushed and panting, he had to admit he liked this look on her it was very fetching. Moving aside he let her slide past him so she could hurriedly get dressed. Severus himself moved to the doorway. With his hand on the nob he made sure she was decent before opening it to let himself out. He paused for a moment to glance over his shoulder to deliver some parting words.  
"Tonight, after everyone is in bed I will be coming to your door. This time there will be no interruptions, this time I will have your pretty pink quim wrapped around my cock until dawn." The grin he threw at her could only be called lascivious. With that he slid out the door and down the stairway.  
Hermione just blinked at where he had been a moment again. His words ringing in her years. Oh, dear sweet Circes he is going to have me in orgasmic fits with that mouth of his. Please let him talk like that during sex because if he does, I might never stop coming. What a way to die though, death by sex from Snape. They can put that on my tomb stone for all I care. Merlin's massive mushrooms that cock of his should be classified as a weapon at the ministry. I am shocked that no woman has claimed that for theirs if they even knew it existed.  
Hermione thought all this while throwing on clothing and hurrying downstairs. As she made it to the back yard, she could hear Molly questioning Snape of where he had gone off too, and his reply to her almost had Hermione in tears because of the acidic wit.  
"If you must know Molly after I knocked on Ms. Grangers door, I simply had to use the loo. Would you like to know what I was doing in there as well or do you think I can keep some things private to myself?"  
Molly had the good grace to flush at his biting words she did not say anything else though but simply turned around to talk to one of her other children. Severus seemed to notice her entrance out of the corner of his eye, she nearly stumbled when she saw him wink conspiracy at her.  
How am I going to get through this night without a permanent blush on my face because every time I look in his direction, I am going to think of what he is going to do to me tonight or what we almost did upstairs. Should I keep my door locked and bared to detour him? Would he be outraged and never seek me out again or would he blast it down and simply ravish me? Oh, jiminy I have to stop thinking like that or I will never stop being red.  
Think something else girl before you internally combust right here for everyone to see.  
Severus watched Hermione as she made her way through the crowd standing outside to go get a refreshment. Severus though this would be the most opportune time to tease her a bit. Silently moving up behind her he waited until she began to peruse the drink items. He then made his move. Standing behind her he knew she could feel his presence but did not react. He reached over her shoulder while leaning slightly closer and in the silkiest, voice he could muster, stated.  
"I do believe this one would be more to your taste." He handed her a white Pino noire. In her ear he purred just for her hearing. "It has a very fruity flavor, it is light, sweet and when your role it on your tongue you can hardly get enough of it to where you want another taste."  
Hermione knew she was going to need a drink to keep her head for dinner tonight. She had not anticipated Severus following then teasing her with such seductive words were anyone could hear him.  
"Severus please." Hermione hissed with a slightly pleading tone to her voice. Severus either did not hear her or chose to ignore her. His breath and deep voice continued to torment her with his deliciously dark word. Hermione could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
She felt one of his hand lift her hair and move it aside. "Whatever is the matter my dear, are my words having an effect on you?" She heard him chuckle darkly while he ran a long pale finger down the column of, he necks. Hermione tried to suppress a shiver at his touch. She bit her lips to keep from moaning out load.  
"Are you ready for me Hermione?" Hermione gulped at his question. She was trying to remember how to breathe right now. Although he was not touching her his nearness was dominating all her senses. "I am going to own your tight little body tonight. I am going to spread you like a buffet and sample everything."  
Severus thankfully had cast a wandless notice me not spell as they had been standing at the drink table. He could say and do as he pleased right now even with everyone standing around. It was giving him untold pleasure to watch her breathing speed up and a pretty pink blush travel from her cheeks down to where he could not see past her blouse. Right at this moment standing behind her Severus had an unobstructed view down her blouse. He could see the ripe swells of her breast rising and falling with each shuddering breath she took in then released.  
Severus could not honestly say he had ever had a woman so desires for him. It was a truly heady feeling. He could admit that no woman had ever drove him to distraction this way. He could not wait for dinner to be over so that he could have her stretched out under him crying out in ecstasy screaming his name in abandonment. Severus had not been lying to her when he said that he would fuck her till dawn. Many of the Knock turn Alley ladies ended up walking bow legged when he was done with them. Many had told him they had never gone that long with a gent. The ladies would often draw straws to see who would get the chance with him when they saw him coming. He expected the best and paid well for it.  
Now though he could not indulge that way and had been feeling pent up and restless as of late. Hermione would provide a wonderful diversion to the mundane. She was innocent in all the right ways and sweet. He knew she would not go to anyone else once she had a taste of what he could offer. Severus admitted to himself that he did not love her. This what he felt was not in any way love. It was need, desire, boredom even but not love. Severus convinced himself to that she also did not love him. Hers came from curiosity, hormones, desire, and maybe loneliness because there was no way in all wizardom that she loved him.  
Severus was pulled from his thoughts by her turning around grabbing the front of his robes and kissing him hard on the mouth. He was so taken by surprise that he forgot to maintain the notice me not spell around them. All of a sudden, he heard loud and clear across the lawn.  
"Blimey, is that Hermione kissing Snape?" It was the shocked voice of George Weasley. Then Severus heard a hooting sound from his left that sounded like Draco and Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. They could be heard shouting encouragement. "Go Hermione! You snog that sexy Slytherin."  
Hermione came to her senses all of a sudden when people began to shout things. She flushed from embarrassment at being caught snogging her former Professor. It could not have been helped though. He had been whispering such filthy things to her, then the next thing she knew was she turned and grabbed him to shut him up. The pent-up frustration and longing she had been feeling seemed to just come to a head. Severus must have been using a spell to keep everyone else oblivious because as soon as she kissed him everyone seemed to become aware of them.  
Hermione looked at the people around her. The expressions varied from shock to smirks to gapping mouthed disbelief. Molly looked smug, Arthur looked confused and slightly green, George looked flabbergasted, Harry looked ill at ease, Ron and Draco smirked at her as if to say about freaking time. Ginny looked bemused and slightly envious. Huh. I might need to talk to her about that. Something is going on with her, but I am not sure what it could be that she is jealous of. Hermione promised herself she would find out later.  
Severus just scowled at everyone. The look he gave each and every person was as if to say I dare you to say something about me kissing Granger. He caught Draco's eye and saw him lift an eyebrow in return with a slight smirk on his face. Severus glared daggers at him in return.  
Before there was anything else that could be said to or against them there seemed to be a load ringing echoing through the back yard. Molly rushed to the kitchen quickly. A look of panic upon her face. She breathed out one word that had Severus moving as well and half the back yard.  
"Lucius." Everyone one was in moving at that one word. Molly and Severus were the first to arrive in the kitchen. What met their eyes stunned everyone that had gather behind them to freeze.  
Lucius Malfoy was currently sitting up on his makeshift bed holding his head in the palm of his hands. He let out a groan of discomfort as if his head were throbbing.  
Severus breathed out a sigh of relief then sagged slightly. He felt someone brush past him, he quickly realized it was Draco who rushed to his father’s side. Draco had a huge smile plaster upon his face at seeing Lucius regain conciseness.  
"Father, oh thank Merlin you are recovered." Lucius then lifted his head to peer around him, taking in his surrounding he grimaced some from the pain of movement. "Draco, where are we?" His voice rasped out. Lucius had never personally been to Grimmauld Place, so he did not know who’s house he currently resided in.  
"Lucius, you are in Harry Potters residence. Do you remember anything from before you arrived?" Severus spoke gently to his old school mate not wishing to startle him and cause more harm. Lucius seemed to think about what Severus asked for a few moments then answer.  
"I remember Draco wanted to go shopping for him and Ron, I told him I would come along. I remember leaving the store then hearing a hex flying towards me. The last thing I remember was dodging that hex and trying to shield Draco from another attack coming at us, then all I remember was pain and blacking out."  
"I brought you here father when you became hurt. I knew the only one who could take care of you properly would be Severus and Poppy." Draco helped Lucius lay down once more on the makeshift bed. "I did not trust anyone else with your care." Lucius just nodded then mumbled something before he closed his eyes. Draco leaned down asking his father to repeat what he had said. When Lucius muttered it again Draco's whole body stiffened considerably. They would find nothing else out though because Lucius had slipped back into a deep slumber.  
Eventually after they knew Lucius would not be disturbed all of them filed out of the kitchen and back into the yard outside. Everyone waited for Draco to say what it was that Lucius had whispered to him. After a few minutes though of Draco saying nothing and just looking paler than usually the curiosity started getting the better of them.  
Finally, it would be Ron who crouched down in front of Draco, taking both his hands in, his slightly larger ones Ron tried to rub some warmth into him while asking gently what it was Lucius had said.  
"Draco darling what did he say that has you so upset?" Ron reached up and placed a hand on Draco's cheek. Draco met his eyes, tears swimming in them that refused to shed. Taking a deep breath in then expelling it slowly Draco began speaking.  
"Father asked me to check up on mother. He is worried that if we were attacked that she might have been as well. I did not have the chance to tell him that mother has disappeared, and no one knows where she is. I do not have heart to tell him that she might be dead because of us." Draco buried his head in his hands. Dry sobs racked his body. No one had realized how much the young man had been holding in.  
"At least your father woke up aye?" Ron tried to sound cheerful, but it seemed to fall flat at the end. He knew how much his boyfriend was hurting because of not knowing where his mother was or if she was even alive.  
"How about we tuck into dinner?" Molly said gently. "We can at least celebrate that Lucius is conscious one more." Before she could say anything, else Harry stepped forward and spoke load enough for everyone to hear.  
"I know this is probably not the best time but if we are going to celebrate that then we should also celebrate the fact that we are going to have a new addition to our home." Everyone stopped talking immediately and began to glance around them in a questioning manner. Severus could hear people muttering about whether someone in the house might be pregnant or not. Others were questioning if another body was going to be brought into the home. After a few moments Harry held his hand to ask for silence so he could finish.  
"Winkey could you please come here." Just then Winkey appeared in front of Harry. He gave her a nod to show his support then let her take the floor. Winkey turned to everyone and in a squeaky yet clear voice she said as loud as she dares.  
"I informed Master Potter today that I is with elf child. The babies are Dobby's we were mated before he dies." Her ears drooped slightly at the mention of Dobby's death. Her reaction did not last long though because the next moment a chore of congratulations assaulted the back yard. Everyone came up to either hug Winkey or give her a pat on the head or back.  
"Well this is reason to celebrate. I cannot remember the last time an elf was born." Arthur crowed raising his cup in the air. "To Dobby and Winkey may your child be healthy and do extraordinary things just as it's parents did before it." Everyone raised their class and cheered as well. Winkey could not have been more pleased. Molly told her that she was going to knit some baby blankets and caps. Hermione said she would help Winkey clean when she became too tired from the baby. Ginny told her that she would not mind helping her cook or clean as well and when the baby came, they would love to take care of it if she needed them to.  
Winkey was so moved by all the jesters and good she will not contain her smile or the tears that flowed. Dinner went well into the night with celebrations of all kinds, people went from celebrating one thing to finding something else to celebrate. No one wanted to stop that many drank deep into their cups for most of it.  
Severus made sure he did not become to inebriated he knew he still had a witch to claim tonight. Severus looked around after a few minutes he realized that he could not see Hermione. She appeared to be not out in the back yard at all. Severus moved into the kitchen, but she was not there either. Just as he was heading back outside Molly came bustling into the kitchen to check on Lucius. Severus took that opportunity to ask the older witch if she had seen Hermione anywhere. Molly shook her head, "I believe she went on up to bed about a half hour ago. She told me thank you for dinner, but she now was tired and needed to get some sleep. I need to be getting this lot on up to their beds as well because it is getting relatively late."  
Severus nodded, then told her he was heading to bed as well. Even though he had no intention to he at least wanted to make it appear that he would be. After saying good night, he then headed up the stairs to his room. Severus figured it would be a good idea to take a shower while he waited for all the others to seek their beds. There was nothing worse than a dirty bed partner.  
While Severus went about getting ready Hermione laid in her room thinking about the upcoming meeting. She had taken a bath earlier and made sure to remove any body hair. There was nothing worse than sleeping with someone with too much body hair. Hermione currently sat brushing her hair out and plating it so that it would not look to much like a bushy mess. After a half hour went by and Snape did not knock on her door. Hermione began to feel that he had changed his mind. When she checks the time and forty-five minutes went by, she became disheartened, climbing under the covers of her bed she laid down to go to sleep. Hermione had just begun to drift off when there seemed to be a soft rapping at her door.  
Jumping up out of bed she could feel her heart hammering in her chest making a rapid tempo. Moving over to the door she paused to take a steady breath before opening the door. When she did and she saw the other person on the other side her whole world stopped.

Chapter 4

Hermione stood there staring at the man in front of her door in disbelief. There stood Lucius Malfoy. Her brain could not wrap around what he could be doing at her door at this time of night. He seemed to be just as surprised as her because a faint blush creeped along his cheeks as he took in the sight of her.  
"I am terribly sorry to bother you Ms. Granger I did not realize this was your room. I thought this was someone else’s." Hermione blushed as well when she recalled that she happened to be wearing a thin nighty in black and green silk. Hermione picked it out especially for Severus, but it seemed it would not be coming as he had said.  
Lucius looked as if he was trying to stare at anything else but her half naked figure. Hermione was slightly worried when he swayed on his feet. She quickly reached out to catch him before he could fall over and would not it be just her luck that at that very moment is when Severus decided to open his bedroom door. He seemed to take in the scene before him a look of perplexation upon his face. Hermione’s face turned scarlet. She knew this had to look unbelievably bad. Just then Lucius looked over and saw his dear friend.  
"Ah Severus there you are. I have been looking for yo..." Before he could say anymore Lucius once more began to sway. As he pitched forward in a dead faint Hermione cried out while trying to clutch onto him. Severus rushed forward at the same time to catch him in his much stronger grip.  
"I am so sorry Severus he just showed up at my door. I thought it was you when I answered." Hermione tried not to put her herself in a full-blown panic. While Hermione seemed to be having a meltdown Severus lets his eyes rove over her form. He could feel himself getting hard as he gazed at her shapely little body all tucked nicely into the lingerie she currently wore.  
What a delicious sight, the black silk spaghetti straps with green lace as trim around it. His eyes traveled to the top of her head all the way down to her pained toenails. He nearly growled when he realized that the witch wore nothing underneath the skimpy outfit. Her hair currently had been braided and hung over her lightly tanned slim shoulder. Oh, the things I am going to do with that braid. The visions he had of her with that hair wrapped around his fist nearly had him dropping Lucius and taking her where she stood.  
Before Severus could make a fool of himself or scare the wits out of her by mauling her in the hallway, he decided to float Lucius unconscious body into his bed so that nothing would happen to him. Placing a stasis spell upon to keep him asleep he then warded the door shut to make him stay put. Once Severus was sure that Lucius would not be a disturbance, he then took Hermione by the elbow and lead her back to her room.  
Hermione had watched Snape take care of his friend quickly and efficiently all the while staying silent. Hermione chewed on her lip as the silence grew oppressive around them. She could not say whether Severus was made at her or not. His expression did not change an iota. When he finally finished putting Lucius safely to bed, he then propelled her back to her room by the elbow. When the entered he shut and warded the door.  
Hermione tried to explain the incident the best she could. "I am so sorry Severus I thought it was you at the door, had I know it was anyone else I would never have..." Hermione next found her self-pressed up against the same door, his mouth silencing hers as he slanted his lips across hers in a hungry, dominating, panty wetting kiss. When he pulled back his gaze could have melted magma it blazed that hot.  
"You talk too much witch." His voice sound like raw dripping chocolate so deep and smooth, it poured over her senses making ever nerve of Hermione’s tremble. Severus just smirked watching her reaction to his voice. She almost had her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the deep timber he could drop it too.  
Severus murmured in her ear huskily, "if you like that witch, wait until you experience all I am going to do to you this night. I will have you melting around me in every way until you cannot think. Only feel. Would you like that little witch? To be so lost to pleasure that the only thing you can think of is my cock driving in and out of you giving you such pleasure."  
Hermione shuddered at the visual his words caused her to see in her mind’s eyes. Yes, she wanted that! She wanted that very much. Hermione felt him press his lean body into hers to keep her pressed more firmly against the wall. He then began to trail his lips across her jaw and down her throat. While he did this, Severus gripped both her wrists in one of his and placed them up above her head.  
"Keep your hands there Hermione. Do you understand?" Severus waited for her to acknowledge his words with a shake of her head. "Good." His grin could only be described as wicked. It made Hermione's inside flutter pleasantly. She did not know what Severus had in store for her, but she knew whatever it was she would most definatly like it.  
Severus meanwhile pulled back slightly to view her profile. Placing both his large hands on her hips he definatly knew then that she wore no panties under her night gown. Grinning at her he could not help purring while leaning in ever so close to breath against her lips.  
"My you are a naughty thing walking around with nothing under this lingerie. What if Lucius had been in a better state of mind and decided he wanted a taste of your sweetness? Would you have given it to him?" Hermione shook her head not emphatically so.  
"No." Severus arched an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Why ever not?" Severus knew he could look in her mind to find the answer, but he did not wish to find out that way. He hoped that she would simply tell him the truth. Her answer stunned him though and then had his pulse racing. In the best way possible.  
"Because this is only for you. Ever for you and no one else." Hermione whisper so quietly that at first, she was not sure he had heard her because there was no response from him after a moment. Hermione peeked up at him through her lashes and nearly felt herself melt into a puddle on the floor.  
Severus’s look could only be called consuming, he looked at her as if he had never seen someone like her before. Hermione epped when she felt him all of the sudden lift her higher up the door. He threw each one of her legs over each of his arms keeping her truly pinned to the wall.  
"Put up the strongest wards and silencing spells you know." When she did nothing but look at him in confusion he elaborated. "I am going to fuck you three ways from Sunday, and I do not think you want the whole of Grimmauld place coming and beating down the door to check on you. So, I suggest you put silencing spells up now." He hissed through his teeth while rocking against her core to show her what he meant.  
Hermione nearly exploded right there just from the slight friction of his hard on against her core. Oh, Merlin he is throbbing. Silencing spells right. Must doo... Oh fuck his cock feels so good right there he is hitting my clit without even trying. All Hermione could do was keep her hand above her head scrabbling for purchase while he rubbed his length against her wet mound.  
"No silencing spell, well then I guess I am going to have to do it. With those words Severus pulled out his wand and mutter a few incantations. He then dropped it not caring were it rolled. Severus proceeded to lift Hermione from the door and carry her over to the bed. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked. Severus would never admit it out load, but he loved the feel of her warm little body pressed against his. Once he reached the bed, he set her down on her feet than reaching down he grabbed the hem of her gown and began to drag it up over her body and over her head.  
"Time for this to go. As much as I love it, it will be nothing but a hinderance in the near future." Hermione did not argue just letting him do as he pleased if it meant getting on with the main event.  
When she stood naked in front of him for the first time Severus felt he had died and gone to heaven, she was a goddess, and angel sent to earth. Her ripe rosy breast jutted out as if an invitation to his mouth to come play. Her hips were the perfect shape and size for his hands to grab hold of, and boy could he not wait to grab hold of them. Severus turned her around gently to face the bed while taking the rest of her in.  
Hermione’s legs were toned but not overly much and her feet looked dainty, especially with her toes pained a silver color. Severus pushed her braid back from over her shoulder, so it fell down to the middle of her back. He lightly ran his fingers over it until he came to the end then kept going till the tips moved over the swell of her plump, round, little bottom. He could definatly see some handprints ending up there before the night was over.  
Hermione shivered when she felt his eyes rove over her body, he said nothing so she was not sure if he found her lacking in any way, when she felt him move her braid off her shoulder then run his hand down it until his fingers grazed her arse she did not know what to think. When he spoke it almost made her jump out of her skin because his voice held a raspy edge to it, one she had never heard him emit before.  
"Tell me what are your experience with sex Hermione?" She did not understand the question, then said as much. Hearing her ask him what he meant was all the answer he needed to know. He figured though that her mind would not be stated until she understood so he elaborated.  
Severus moved up behind her till his front was pressed up against her back side. Reaching around he cupped both of his large hands over her soft, round breast then gave them a gently squeeze. The gasp she emitted was pure nirvana to his ears.  
"I am asking what you have done with other lovers, what have they shown you and how far have you experimented before?" While saying all this Severus had begun to knead both breast in his hands while squeezing her nipples between his middle fingers and ring fingers. The mewling sound she let out made Severus so hard he thought he might rip a whole through his pants.  
His cock felt so constrained in his trousers that he feared it may suffocate. Using some wandless magic, he vanished most of his cloths except his underwear. Hermione was so preoccupied by the things he currently was doing to her breast that she did not even seem to notice.  
Pressing his body once more against hers he breathed in her ear as he ground his harness into her pert bottom. "I asked you a question witch answer me." Severus pinched her nipples slightly harder making her yelp from the pain.  
"I don't have much experience with this kind of thing. I have only had sex once and that was in my 6th year. I lost my virginity to a muggle boy I knew at home over the summer. The experience had been so bad I admit I was turned off the idea of sex until now."  
Severus felt completely God smacked by this news. He stopped toying with her breast and stepped back from her some distance. Hermione turned around then stared at her feet. She felt acutely embarrassed that he now knew how inexperienced she truly was. He would surely be disgusted and not want to have anything more to do with her. Hermione could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyelids, but she promised herself she would not cry in front of him. She would save that for once he left.  
Severus on the other hand could not believe what she had just told him. He would have given Voldemort’s left testicular, if he had any which thankfully when he came back, he did not possess. Anyways he digressed. He would have sworn she and Weasley would have done the deed, but here she stood telling him that he Severus Alexander Snape would be her second go at it. He felt something in his heart that he had though long dead, cold and buried move at her words.  
Stepping forward towards her Severus placed a finger under her chin so her eyes would meet his once more. Grinning like a fool that he knew he was in this very moment he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers as soft as a butterfly’s wings.  
"Well then I guess we are definatly going to have to make it a night to remember." At hearing his words Hermione let out a happy laugh and through her arms around his neck pressing her naked body to his warm hard semi naked one. This fact seemed to finally dawn on Hermione. She stepped back to take him all in. His chest was chiseled, with a light dusting of black hair across his pectorals the hair traveled down till it became a trail that disappeared into his shorts. Hermione wished to run her hands through it to test its softness.  
Most people thought the reason Severus wore long robes was because he had been scared up by Voldemort during the war, but now Hermione knew better. He was very toned for his age, not emaciated or scrawny but well-muscled and ripped. His skin was like alabaster. Eventually her eyes traveled down until she could see the tent in his shorts. Hermione felt her curiosity peek. She could see the definition of his cock through his shorts and it made her hungry to get a closer look.  
Hermione looked at him in awe as she took in his body. Severus watched Hermione take him in. He chuckled when the look on her face changed as it traveled to his tented shorts. A look of pure desire entered her eyes.  
"I can't believe how hot you are underneath all those robes." Hermione said as she moved closer to his body. Severus moved closer as well. They both felt drawn to each other when both were pressed up against each other Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.  
Severus leaned down at the same time Hermione leaned up on the tips of her toes. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Severus lips nibbled hers coaxing them open. When hers parted he then slipped his tongue inside her mouth to brush against her tongue. He heard Hermione groan with pleasure. Severus pulled her as close as he could both gasped when his length met her soft stomach.  
Hermione let lose a whimper at the feel of his mouth on hers his chest pressed against hers. The hair on his chest tickled her nipples in the most pleasurable way, causing them to pebble into hard little points as the began to move against each other more desperately. Hermione did not even realize they had begun to move until the back of her knees hit something she cried out as she tumbled backwards landing on a soft surface.  
Hermione gazed up at Severus laying on her back she propped up herself on her elbows. Severus towered over her, but she did not feel any fear. Instead she felt a sense of exhilaration as he stared down at her in desire. She watched as he dropped his shorts to let them pool at his ankles. Hermione’s eyes went wide upon seeing him fully. She knew he would be large but to actually see it up close made her insides pulse with a mixture of dread and excitement.  
Severus climbed up onto the bed. He laid next to her so as not to overwhelmed her, instead he continued to kiss her mouth one of his hands traveled down to her right breast and began to toy with it. Severus eventually pulled away from her mouth then traveled down until he reached the same place his hand resided. Severus watched her through his lashes as his mouth descended onto her breast.  
Hermione held her breath watching him. The first and only guy had not believed much in foreplay. He had only prepared her long enough to get her wet then had gotten to the main event. Severus did not seem to be in any rush though. He apparently wanted to take his time. Hermione felt she had made a wise choice in her second go at being intimate with a man.  
Severus's mouth slowly descended to her breast, he kissed around her breast flicking his tongue out periodically to taste her skin, all the while he rolled pulled and plucked her nipple make Hermione cry out from pleasure.  
He watched her as he torrented her upper body, she was the epitome of beauty her skin flushed with desire, her hands had come up to press against her soft pink lips in an effort to try and stifle her cry's. Severus reached up and pulled her hand away from her mouth. He pressed it above her head slightly in an unspoken demand to keep it there.  
"Uh huh witch you will not deprive me of your sweet little cries. I want to hear all of the noises you make while I play with your body." Severus then moved his head back down to her left nipple giving it the same treatment as her right. His other hand crept to her center. He gently parted her legs to brush against the soft hair there. Petting her lovingly until her legs fell open of their own accord. He then slipped his hand further down till he encountered her wet heat.  
Hermione wailed softly arching her back as his fingers spread her lower mouth open for his questing fingers. Severus pulled away from her breast when he encountered the evidence of her desire.  
"Yes, Hermione." He could not help hissing through clinched teeth. She was so open to him, but he knew he needed to take his time with her and prepare her properly. Severus did not want to make the same mistake the last man did. He would not allow her to regret their time together. Tonight, was going to be so good for her that even if they never came together again, she would compare this experience with any other man she became intimate with afterwards.  
The thought of her with someone else sent a pang of jealousy through his body but he refused to dwell on it at the moment. This time would be for her and him to share.  
"Hermione look at me pet." He could not help growling when her golden eyes so dark with desire lifted to his. Severus moved his fingers that had been between her legs up towards his mouth. His tongue flicked out to taste her essence. As she watched he purposely slipped his middle fingers between his lips to taste her fully.  
Hermione's eyes went wide as she watched him lick and suck his fingers that had been inside her just moments ago. The fact that he would wish to taste something so secret made her flush bright red. She did not know that men would want to do something like that. Hermione knew she should be degusted but instead it caused her nether regions to pulse with uncontrollably. When he leaned down and kissed her though came as a complete shock to her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Hermione at first laid there stiffly not sure what he wanted her to do but after a few minutes of his mouth continuously kissing hers she relaxed into it and began to kiss him back just as passionate.  
"Yes, witch." He breathed against her mouth. "Open for me." Hermione did with little to no reluctance. His mouth left hers after a few more moments then traveled downwards. He traveled past her breast, down her stomach until she could feel his mouth moving lower.  
Hermione began to panic, she cried out trying to wriggle way. Severus pinned her hips down with an arm across her midsection. Than while keeping her legs propped open with his shoulders. Hermione cried out helplessly.  
"Severus you can't. Please it is too embarrassing for you to look that closely down there." She could not bear to watch him so she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. Long moments passed and nothing happened. She knew he did not move because she could still feel the puff of breath from him exhaling. When his voice reached her ears, it seemed thick and gravely. As if he needed a cooling drink of water or pumpkin juice.  
"Hermione, look at me darling." The intimate way he spoke, and the word took her by surprise. She had never heard him use such a word before, Hermione opened her eyes, staring down at him with shock.  
He in turned stared up at her from between her legs. It took all his effort not to dive in and taste her, she smelled so fresh and delicious. Like a heady wine that you wanted to never stop imbibing in until you were drunk and stated. This was new for her though, hell this was new for him as well. He had never had the luxury of doing this with any of the whores of Knockturn Alley. Usually it was a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of thing. They were paid handsomely but never did he wish to taste some nameless Johnny before him.  
Severus tried to sooth her by uttering words he thought would help ease her mind. "Hermione if I did not wish to do this do you think I would be laying here?" He waited for her to confirm his words with a shake of her head. "I guarantee there is nothing wrong with this act. Many couples partake in this kind of things. We are doing nothing taboo or disgusting I assure you. I have not had the chance to sample such a heady bouquet before and I wish to give you pleasure."  
Hermione still looked skeptical but seemed to relax slightly with his words. He of course was the more experienced of the two of them. If he said this was okay to do then she would trust his words. Flopping back onto the bed she nodded her head minutely to show him she consented.  
Severus grinned knowingly; she might be resistant at first but that would not last for long. Bringing his face closer to her center he inhaled deeply trying to memorize her soft pink center the best he could. This could possibly be the one and only time he got to try this, so he did want to commit everything to memory. Gently pushing her legs upwards, he then placed one hand at her core and using two fingers spread her open.  
He heard a sharp intake of breath come from her, ignoring it he continued with his work. Severus then reached his tongue out to taste the nectar that free flowed from her delicious core. He became encouraged when he heard her breath speed up. His tongue flicked back and forth drinking in her essence after a few moments of enjoying the taste of her he decided to move up to the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her wild. Pulling the hood back that kept the little pearl hidden Severus flicked his tongue against it and watched in enjoyment as the witch under him reared up with a startled cry. He almost chuckled when she tried to close her legs over his ears. He did not stop he continued to flick, swirl, and suck on her cute little pink nub.  
"Sev... please... oh Merlin's beard what are you do to me." The feel of his tongue lashing at her nub over and over again cause Hermione's mind to blank. All she could feel was the pleasure he was sending coursing through her body. Something she did not understand seemed to be happing in her lower belly, it felt as if a tight coil were twisting in her gut and any moment it would spring. All of a sudden, she felt two of his fingers press into her sliding inside to stretch and press up against something that she had never felt before. Hermione reared off the bed eyes going wide as he mouths fell slack. A high-pitched keening sound seemed to pounce around the room. Hermione did not know where the noise had come from but eventually, she realized that it came from her. The coil inside her became tighter and tighter until it finally snapped sending her flying into an orbit she had never known existed.  
Severus was in heaven as he continually licked, sucked and rubbed her pink wet lips and nub. He had slipped two fingers into her to begin stretching her so he could fit his large girth in her without harming her tight body. Her reactions to him were exquisite, she had so much passion and fire that no one seemed to have unlocked until just now. Watching her thrash and hearing her helpless cries as he continued to torment her body with unbelievable pleasure was driving him to distraction. It turned him on so much so that he had begun to reach down and stroke himself. Severus knew that he did not want to come this way so after a few moments he squeezed his cock to keep from reaching completion.  
He watched as she started to fall apart on his tongue, lips and fingers. Severus knew he had found the spongy spot inside of her when watching out of the slit of his eyes she bodily flew off the bed, her upper half anyways. Her lower half stayed put because he had not released it from the weight of his arm. He knew she had to be getting close because of the way her neither lips began to tighten around his fingers uncontrollably.  
Severus began encouraging her with word. "Yes, that is it, come for me sweetheart. I want to feel you lose control. I want to watch you as I bring you over the edge of bliss. Do not hold back. Give me all your pleasure."  
At his words something broke inside of Hermione causing her to fly over a void she had never experience before. When she came to Severus laid next to her a hand gently petting the top of her head then running for the long braid. When Hermione finally come back to her body, she looked into Severus eyes. Being this close to him she good sees little flecks of brown in his dark eyes. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair she brought their faces together for a sweet kiss.  
Severus brushed his lips against hers in a tender caress. He was still very painfully hard, but he did not wish to rush her towards any further intimacy. To say it took him by surprise when all of a sudden, he felt a tiny hand wrap around his thick member was an understatement. Severus's eyes grew wider when he felt her begin to pump her hand up and down. Severus pulled away slightly with a groan. He laid his head against her shoulder panting as she continued to stoke him. It felt so amazing but if she kept going at that pace, he would not last much longer. With some reluctance he laid his hand over hers to still the movements.  
When Hermione felt his hand stop hers Hermione thought she had done something wrong. She began to apologize but he silenced her with a kiss. "I did not stop you because I did not enjoy it. I stopped you because I have been enjoying it too much. If you had kept pumping me the way you were this would be over before I could get to fuck that tight little pussy of yours." Severus growled against her mouth he then moved down and latched on to her nipple once more.  
Hermione could not help the shiver that passed through her body at his words. It was so sexy when he spoke to her in such a vulgar way with that rich deep voice of his. She told him as much after she could find her voice again that is.  
"Please Severus I love it when you talk dirty, please don't stop." She panted wantonly as he sucked on her nipple and toyed with the other one with his long dexterous fingers. Severus lifted an eyebrow at her words. So, the witch likes my voice that much huh? I wonder if I could bring her to pleasure with just my voice. One way to find out.  
"So, you like when I talk dirt?" One of his hands trailed down between her legs once more he found her slickness, he started rubbing her nub with the pad of his thumb while dipping his fingers slowly in and out of her tight sheath.  
"Would you love me to tell you how hot your wet little pussy feels around my fingers?" Severus had moved his mouth down to her ears pouring his filth words into her mind. "Would you love me to tell you how much I cannot wait to push my cock into your hot willing body sinking all the way in until I can go no further."  
Hermione could not help the cry that left her throat at his words caused her whole body to flush a bright red. His fingers were doing amazing things to her insides she could feel herself getting closer to the edge again. Hermione looked up at this man that continued to bring her so much pleasure. She had never experienced anything close to this not even by her own hand. She wanted Severus in the most carnal way imaginable, she just feared that once she had him, she would not be able to let him go. When this night was done would he push her away.  
"Do you want my cock inside of you filling you up? Do you want it buried inside of you, stretching you to the hilt." Severus continued to bury his fingers in and out of her moving them faster as he spoke his thumb never leaving her cute little clit. He watched as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow her cries turning from soft whimpers to panting, mewling sounds. He could feel her walls squeezing his fingers as he speeds them up fast and faster.  
"Let lose Hermione, I want to watch you up close lose control. I want to watch you arch off the bed screaming your praise to the rafters. Come for me Hermione.  
Hermione scrabbled for purchase on anything she could find which happened to be his arm her fingers digging into his flesh as she felt his fingers scissoring in and out of her at a rapid pace. His words, and fingers bringer her to the edge she just needed that one more push to send her over the edge.  
Hermione pleaded with him, begging him to give her the release she sought. She was so close but for some reason every time she came close to that something he would slow down or ease up on rubbing her clit.  
"Pl. please Sev... Please... let me orgasm. I need it." Hermione sobbed brokenly. She felt like she was going mad with him keeping her on the edge for so long. She knew it could not truly be that long but for some reason it felt like forever.  
Her begging cause Severus to become even harder if that was even possible at this point. Hearing her high-pitched whine and pleading made him yearn to mount her and take her like a bitch in heat. It brought the animal out in him. Her hear cries made him want to flip her over and bury himself inside her riding her until they were both satisfied and stated.  
"Come for me." He hissed. "Come now Hermione." He ordered her. Next thing she knew was she was fracturing over his fingers, back bowing, howling out her pleasure. She heard his voice from a far distance away. She was not aware when he rolled her on to her stomach or when he pulled her to the edge of the bed so he could stand up while she laid on it.  
Severus maneuvered Hermione so she could be on her hands and knees. He knew it would be easier to take him inside her in this position. Rubbing his length against her backside he clenched his teeth and fought the urge to just plow inside of her. He wanted her fully conscious before he breached her walls. So now he waited for her to come back to herself. While he did, he reached up reaching for her braid. Picking it up he fingered it until he reached the end. Severus tugged on it gently to see how she would react to having her hair pulled. When she let out a small moan his curiosity was now peeked.  
Severus continued to rub his length back and forth across her backside. He watched her eyes flutter open then gaze back at him with so much heat it nearly caused him to combust right then and there. She breathed out one short phrase that made him lose all control.  
"Claim me."  
Severus growled as he gripped himself in one had then placed himself against her neither lips. He breached her with just the tip then placing both hands on her hips he leaned forward across her back to whisper in her ear.  
"I shall, my sexy little witch. I shall. There is now no going back, I promised you earlier that I would keep you awake till dawn and I did not lie.  
If that he pushed inside spearing her in one go. The shriek of pain or pleasure that met his ears satisfied the dark baser urges of his. Even though Severus had turned from the dark side that did not mean he did not still have a dark side to him.  
Hermione knew he would be large, and it would probably hurt some. She had not expected this though. Yes, it stung slightly but oh the feeling of him stretching her to the hilt felt so deliciously wonderful she never wanted it to end. Merlin did she ever want him to take her roughly.  
Severus was of the same mind because he pulled all the way out then thrust back in fast and hard. Hermione shrieked again this time from pure pleasure. Her walls clamped down hard around his length as he set a rough pace.  
"You like that witch, you like my hot length filling you to the brim." He hissed as he continued to slam in and out of her. Both his hands gripped her hips as he kept plowing her hard and fast. Severus reached up and wrapped her braid around his fist, pulling it backwards he caused her neck to draught with his other hand he pulled it back and smack her across the ass. Not to hard but hard enough to sting. Severus felt pure bliss as he finally got to fuck this little witch the way he truly had longed to the whole day.  
"Merlin, I had wanted to punish this pussy all day. Now I get to screw you the way I have been envisioning all day." Rocking into her hard and fast causing her to make such cute noises. Severus watched his cock slide in and out of her wet sheath. The noises she was making were positively lewd as he plunged through her walls.  
Hermione could only grip the sheets as he screwed her into the bed. He had a tight hold on her braid and his cock plunged into her so deliciously that it was making her see stars. She wanted to tell Severus that she loved what he was doing to her. She wanted to let him know that she had never known sex could be this amazing. She could say none of this though because no words came out of her throat other than garbled noises.  
Severus did not need her to use words. It was like her noises were their own code in itself. "Yes, Hermione. That is, it my little witch I want to hear your shrieks, do not stop. “He then pushed her forward till she laid flat on her chest her arms supporting her. Severus lifter her hips higher into the air placing one foot one the bed he then began to screw her in this new position making her wail all over again.  
"Yes." Severus threw his head back in pure bliss as he continued to pound into her sweet tightness. He had never felt anything this exquisite before. He screwed his eyes shut tight as he hit bottom every time inside of this magnificent woman before him. Hermione’s wails and shrieks wrapped around him and settled over his skin like a comforting blanket, he wished he could make it last forever. He could feel her tightening around his shaft once more, Good, because I am close.  
He could feel himself nearing the edge of oblivion. Severus wanted her to reach her peak once more before he fell over as well. Severus reached around her grabbing one of her breasts he toyed with her nipple, pinching and pulling while his other hand he slipped between her legs to rub her clit in small tight circles.  
Hermione could feel herself nearing the edge each time his fingers swiped over her nub the finally straw though was when he bit her earlobe. Hermione shot over the precipice once more into a pleasurable void. Severus thrust twice more before he filled her with his seed then joined her in oblivion as well. Both collapsed onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs.  
Severus used what little strength he had left to climb up on to the bed pulling the witch with him. He then summoned a blanket to cover both of them before promptly falling asleep together.

Chapter 5

The next morning for Hermione waking snuggled against the presence of a warm body. She burrowed further into the covers, one of her hands splayed out on a lightly furred chest. She could not help the contented sigh that left her as she recalled all the bouts of love making that they had experienced throughout the night. Severus had been ravenous. She had enjoyed every moment of it and hoped that with the morning dawn he would not come to regret their experiences together.  
As she laid there next to his still sleeping form, she could not help recalling how many times she had been taken by him through the night. Hermione had lost count after three, but she knew it had been a larger number than that. He had been insatiable that was the only way to put it.  
Hermione felt herself coming back to consciousness sometime in the night, she was not sure how long they had slept for but she knew it could not have been overly long. Hermione could feel Severus at her back spooned up against her one hand was palming her breast the other had a hold of one of her legs and was keeping it open splayed across his hip.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living. I had begun to think you would never wake." He purred in her ear while rocking his hips against her backside his cock nestled against her core. As he shifted back and forth, she now understood what it had been that woke her up. Severus had placed his length between her legs and so the tip of his length brushed her clit with ever pass causing tingles to course through her making her moan wantonly as it did.  
"Does my delicious naughty witch like that?" He panted in her ear as he continued to rock against her. Hermione could only nod her head because her brain could not help her to form words in that moment. She felt a deep rumble come from him before she heard it, when the dark chuckle escaped his throat it bathed her in a warm sensation. She wanted to open her mouth and ask for more, she wanted to beg him to fill her up and take her once more but she could do none of these things because every time she opened her mouth to speak the only thing that would come out would be a squeaking sound because his head would slide across her pearl once more and make her lose all train of though.  
"This is one for the record, I have made Hermione Granger Gryffindor princess speechless just but filling her with a piece of hard meat." Severus growled in her ear teasingly, his rich deep voice causing more pleasure to Hermione’s already over stimulated body. Just then Severus pulled back then slipped his long, hard length inside her. Hermione thought he would take her hard and fast like before, but this would not be the case. He seemed to have a different idea and that idea was excruciatingly slow. In and out at a very sedate pace to were Hermione almost wanted to grind her teeth.  
After a few more minutes like this she finally could not take it anymore. She tried to thrust backwards to let him know she wanted it faster, but he did not comply. Severus held her in such a way that she had no control over the speed they went. She quickly realized this when she tried to push herself up and then down on his prick, but he just pulled back before she could get any been going originally. Hermione became frustrated finally she broke down and pleaded with him.  
"Severus please move faster. I will never finish this way." She could not help the sob that tore from her throat as she pleaded for him to take her harder. In return Severus just shushed her. He spoke reassuring words but did not in fact speed up.  
"Patience my darling, you will come when I want you too. Trust me." He said these words so sweetly that Hermione could do nothing but relax into his hold as he continued to fuck her from behind at a slow leisurely pace. Hermione could feel something building slowly inside her it was so subtle that when it burst, she was caught unprepared. Her eyes lost focus behind the blinding white light that covered them even though her eyes had been opened at the times. She heard someone screaming then vaguely realized it came from her on throat. She was not even consciously aware when Severus speed up slightly then stiffened behind her coming deep inside her walls. She slipped back into unconsciousness once more and became aware of nothing after that. The next two times Severus had woken her up in the night had been just as wonderful as the first two.  
She had woken up to laying on top of him his cock once more nestled in between her folds but this time she lay sprawled over him. When she had sat up, he had giving her a sexy smirk then ordered her to ride him. Hermione had with glee until they were both spent. Severus then went and got them both a glass of water and something to nourish them after expanding all that energy. After they ate, they had come together once more in a tangle of frenzy as if they were both afraid that after tonight neither one would want the other again. It had been hard, fast and hot but no less satisfying.  
Now Hermione lay here trailing her fingers through the soft black hair of his chest. Hermione glanced up at his face he looked so peaceful and the worry lines disappeared around his mouth and eyes. He almost looked handsome without all the scowling. Hermione stared up at his face until she heard a murmured.  
"Can you please stop staring at me. I am trying to sleep." Severus cracked an eye open to glance at her through it. He had been awake for some time but had been trying to just enjoy the warm body next time him. It was not until he had felt her eyes gazing up at his face and the continuance of it that he figured he should let her know he was awake.  
Hermione flushed at being caught out right staring at him. She gazed down at his chest instead, idly watching her hand trail over his chest. All of a sudden, his left hand caught hers in a gentle grip. Her eyes shot up to his once more, but he did not seem angry he looked more amused then anything. Severus smirked at her before explaining.  
"If you keep stroking me in that manner, I am libel to take you again." He rumbled his nose pressed into her hair. Hermione could feel herself become ready once more for him. What this wizard did to her was nothing short of amazing. Her hand trailed from the top of his chest downwards to his hard length. Hermione began to stroke it teasingly. A hiss could be heard escaping his lips. "I do not remember complaining at all last night for all the times you took me. If I remember correctly, they were very pleasurable." Hermione epped when she was all of a suddenly rolled over on her back. Her legs were unceremoniously wrapped around his thin hips, Severus flexed his hips against her core.  
"Is that so," he smirked at her while rubbing his length against her warm, wet center. "It seems you are already, ready for me little witch. Do you need a reminder of last night.” Severus grinned, “I am going to claim your body once more.” All Hermione could thing was, yes please. Severus then pushed himself into her slowly filling her. Once he seated himself inside of her all the way he leaned down and kissed her in a slow and passionate way. His lips and tongue stroked over hers as if he had all the time in the world. He nibbled on her lower lip then ran his tongue over the seams before diving inside to tangle with hers in a dance as old as time.  
When he began to move inside of her, he deliberately made long deep strokes thrusting until he hit her cervix. After some time of this when Hermione could not stop mewling in need while gripping his shoulders with her fingernails is when he began to speed up. Soon he abandoned all gentleness, thrust deep and fast. Both were sweating and panting against each other. Their cries mingled together both so close to the edge but neither wanting it to end.  
Severus could feel her walls clinching around him and he knew it would be very soon for her, he was almost to the peek as well but did not want to go over it without her. Reaching down he then stroked her nub in short circles. That seemed to do the trick because the next thing he knew she was arching her back calling out his name. He fell close behind her. As both of them lay there catching their breaths Hermione enjoyed the weight of Severus on top of her, she wished they could stay in this room for ever. She knew that was not a possibility. When Severus rolled of Hermione curled up against him once more. The sweat cooling on both of made Hermione shiver slightly. Severus noticed her shiver, so he summoned the blanket from the floor. He knew it was still relatively early, so he pulled her back against him once more to get a few more winks of shut eye. The house would most likely not be stirring for another few hours. Severus kissed the top of her head before slipping back once more into dream land.  
Bam, bam, bam! A sharp banging sound caused both of them to sit straight up in the bed. Severus with his wand in his hand pointed at the door. Years of living as a spy kept him paranoid and vigilant. Hermione also went on the defensive. When both realized there was not personal danger to either of them, they flopped back onto the bed groaning. The voice from the other side of the door both wished to hex as soon as they were given the chance.  
“Hermione mum says they cannot find Lucius Malfoy anywhere. We need everyone to come downstairs immediately to help search for him. I also tried to notify Snape, but his room had some serious wards on it, and I was to, afraid to try and get to close.” The voice of Ginny Weasley came through the door sounding panicky and stressed could be heard. Severus grumbled out loud realizing he would have to reveal himself to be occupying Hermione’s room after all.  
Severus stood up, conjuring a robe as he did so. The appreciative whistle heard behind him caused he, to turn and lift an eyebrow in her direction. Severus threw her a smirk while he was at it. In the silkiest voice possible he asked her. “So, you like what you see I take it.” He said this as a statement not a question because Severus already knew what she would say.  
“I will give you a free show later but right now we have business to attend too.” Hermione lifted her own eyebrows at his words he apparently wanted this to continue. Whatever this happened to be between them Hermione would love to find out.  
As she ruminated over what their relationship might Severus had moved to the door. Making sure the sash had been tied tightly so as to not give Ms. Weasley a peak of something she did not want to see. He then cracked open the door so he could peak his head out.  
The look on Weasley’s face would have been priceless and he dearly wished he had a wizarding camera but alas he would have to use a pensive to commit it to memory. Her face turned scarlet upon seeing him then she began to sputter and speak in tongues.  
“As you can see, I am not currently in my room at this time. Malfoy is taking up residence there at the moment. He came looking for me last night and knocked on Hermione’s door by mistake. Since I had been so un-ceremonially kicked out of my rooms Ms. Granger had the decency to put me up for the night.”  
This seemed to placate Ginevra Weasley for the moment even though her face still remained quite red. She seemed to visibly relax though when he told her that Malfoy was fine. Taking his wand Severus waved it over her head at his door to un-ward it. “Now you may go check on Lucius. Hermione and I will be down for breakfast shortly.” With that he slammed the door shut on her face before she could even respond.  
Severus strolled back over to the bed, his moves as graceful as a panther on the prowl. He had a fire in his eyes when looking upon her as she reclined in the bed. Severus dropped the robe letting her look her fill as he did. Hermione licked her lips from anticipation as he climbed back on to the bed and right over her.  
Severus mouth took hers in a hungry kiss his, there was not gentleness only fire and it consumed her. The hair on his chest tickled her sensitive nipples as they peeked into hard little points rubbing against him.  
Hermione moaned against his mouth as it claimed and slanted over hers fiercely, his tongue plundered her mouth with drew then plundered it again. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck try to press him as close as possible.  
Eventually though Severus pulled away from her reluctantly. He sighed as he laid his head in the cruces of her shoulder. He very badly, wanted to take her again and again but knew they did not have time before someone else came up to try and retrieve them for breakfast. Damn Molly and her incessant need to feed everyone. The only feeding I need is from this fine witch under me this very moment. He snarled internally while cursing Molly to every corner of the earth for needing to be an over, bearing mother to everyone.  
Hermione sighed as well knowing they had to get dressed and head downstairs. One Weasley she could deal with but all of them coming and knocking constantly would drive her insane. Pulling herself up and out of bed she headed for the shower to get clean quickly. Looking over her shoulder she saw Severus laying on his side watching her walk away. There was not a stich of clothing upon him and he did not seem ashamed whatsoever. She could see though that her nakedness definatly had an effect his member stood proudly from the nest of trimmed hair. Hermione did not have a lot of experience to go off of, so she assumed he had to be larger than most men. The only male anatomy she had ever gotten a good look at had been Harry’s, Ron’s and the muggle boys. None had been all that stellar, not compared to this man who made every cell in her body hum with awareness of his presence.  
Smiling to herself she tried to do a sexy little shake of her rear as a tease. A growl could be heard coming from deep within his chest. “Witch if you do not wish me to fuck your brains out once more, I suggest you do not do that again. Or I will have you flat on your back with your legs in the air screaming my name once more before you can say Asphodel. Upon hearing his words, a low pulsing feeling when throw her lower half, so much that it made her eyes cross and her needs go weak at his words.  
She then threw him a saucy smirk and a wink to show that she was not afraid of his threats before she made it into the bathroom Hermione felt the need to tease him once more so she did a little shimmy against the door frame and before she knew what had happened he was there behind her his hard body pressed firmly to her backside from chest to hip.  
“I warned you.” He fairly snarled. “Now you are going to pay for teasing me witch and trust me it is going to be hard.” As he uttered this word, he ground his length against her back side while pushing her forward into the bathroom until they made it to the shower. Pay for it she did and all so pleasurable she might add. If anyone heard her cries, they hopefully assumed it Mrs. Black screaming about something. Right now, she wanted to keep her and Severus’s business private. He seemed to want the same thing because of what he had said to Ginny at the door and that suited her fine. If this became a real thing between them then maybe they would inform everyone else of it. Although everyone had seen them kiss that did not mean they need to know they were having sex. 

Chapter 6

When Hermione and Severus had finished up in the shower, they headed downstairs to breakfast trying not to look as if they were coming together. The kitchen table had been set back to rights, thankfully. Severus looked around for Lucius noticing that he was still absent, Ginny was conspicuously absent as well. As soon as Severus located Molly, he asked about Lucius wellbeing. Molly smiled then patted his arm affectionally.  
“Do not worry so much Severus he is fine upstairs in your room with Ginny looking after him. I just hope you managed to get some sleep in Hermione’s room.” If Severus did not know better, he would have sworn Molly gave him a look that said she knew what they had been up to in alone in the room together.  
It is not possible though. I put up the best silencing wards imaginable. There is no way anyone could know. It is just my over suspicious imagination. As Severus continued to talk to her, he used a silent legilimens spell to lightly prob her mind. He did not wish to go to deep so as to not alert her that he might be there.  
Severus breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw nothing to indicate that she knew something. Nodding to Molly he thanked her briskly then head back over to the dining table so he could eat something. After all, going all night works up a vigorous appetite. With his back turned he complete missed the smirk Molly threw at his retreating figure.  
Molly Weasley could be called many things but stupid would not be one of them. You do not go through a war and be around ex- Death Eaters such as Snape and not learn a thing or two. She had known when he tried to prob her mind. Rather than give herself away in what she knew she instead thought of recipes to throw him off the scent. Molly would help those two get together and stay together even if it killed her. She knew both deserved the chance as so many others they had known would never get that chance, so she made it her mission to help Snape and Hermione find one another.  
As everyone gather at the table, they heard the floo flare and Arthur Weasley came strolling in with the Ministry of Magic. A grave look carried on both their faces. Molly began to fret upon seeing them she knew whatever they had to say would not be well received. The conversation ceased immediately as everyone looked up at the same time when they entered the dining room. Draco stood up at seeing their faces he knew instantly something was wrong.  
Standing up on shaky legs Draco held his boyfriends’ hand in a tight grip waiting for both ministry officials to speak. He knew what they had to say would shake the foundations of his and his father’s world. Draco tried to prepare himself the best he could.  
“What is it? What happened?” He asked in a shaky voice.  
Arthur looked at him gravely then spoke. “There is no easy way to tell you this and I am not sure where to begin.” As he spoke, he sat down in one of the chairs, for once the jovial air he always exuded considerably absent. In that moment he looked all his fifty something years, maybe more.  
Arthur felt truly horrible for what he was about to say. Lucius and Draco Malfoy may have not always been his favorite people, they had proven though that people could change. If Ron could expect Draco as his boyfriend Arthur would try to except them also. Arthur noticed Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Molly come to give their support.  
“We receive a tip today about a body being found, we went to investigate and it looked like an unknown person. No one could tell who this person might be. Their face and body was completely mangled beyond recognition.” Everyone listening looked perplexed or confused of why he was telling them this. No one understood what this had to do with Draco. Arthurs eyes looked to each face and it seemed the only ones who did not wear the expression were Hermione and Snape. Both looked resigned and a bit sad as if they knew what he was about to reveal.  
“The only way we were able to identify the body was by what the person wore around their neck. The body still had all their items on them so we know it had not been a robbery.” Arthur then reached into his pocket pulling something out of it then laid it on the table.  
It appeared to be a necklace. A strangled gasp left Draco upon seeing it. The wail that left his throat confirmed to them the identity of the body they found not but an hour ago.  
“Mum.” He screamed a shaky hand reached out to the necklace right before his eyes rolled back into his head, he fainted dead away. Thankfully, there was a number of people behind him that caught him before he could hit the floor. Ron held his boyfriend in his strong arms he looked up to his father, a pleading look on his face asking him to say what they revealed was not in fact true.  
Kingsley spoke next because it appeared Arthur had become to choked up to go on. “It might be a good thing that Draco is incapacitated at the moment. What we have to tell you will make him more upset.” Here he paused to take a deep breath before going on.  
“What happened to Cissy?” Severus looked to Kingsley. He was reeling right now from the news but could not show it because it would show weakness in front of people. Even though all of them could be considered allies it was not in Severus Snape’s nature to show emotions. All of a sudden, he felt a hand slide into his discreetly. Severus looked down to see Hermione Grangers soft tiny hand placed into his.  
Kingsley sighed heavily. “It appears that Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy had been going through a divorce. Apparently, some Death Eaters did not get this memo and had taken her captive to try and get information and possibly a ransom to get her back. Things went bad though when Draco and Lucius disappeared and the other Death Eaters were captured. They thought it would be best to cut their losses and hoped with making her unidentifiable they would not be found out. Unfortunately for them Narcissa had one ace up her sleeve. That necklace is no ordinary necklace. It has been charmed to record any going’s on if the wearer feels threatened or scared. That little piece of jewelry gave us the faces and names of her murders.” Everyone looked stricken and sad. Not just for the loss of life but for the young man who lay pale and unconscious in his boyfriend’s arms and for the man upstairs who had yet to learn his soon to be ex-wife had died such a gruesome death.  
“We now have the kills apprehended. At least you can rest easy in the knowledge. Good day everyone. With that Kingsley departed leaving Arthur there to comfort his family. While everyone gave advise to Ron on what to tell Draco when he came to Severus in the meantime slipped away to his room were Lucius laid recovering. As he entered, he could not help noticing that Lucius and Ginny were engaged in a heated debate over something. After he entered both looked to him. Severus occluded himself so as to not show any expression  
“Ms. Weasley could I have a few moment’s alone please with Lucius.” Severus may have keep his face blank but he his voice sounded raw and strained. He knew Lucius would be instantly alerted to something being wrong.  
Ginny looked back and forth between the two men, she sensed something was not being said she told Lucius she would be back up in a little while to check on him. Lucius nodded but never took his eyes off Severus. Once Ginny left Severus let his occumalcy shields now.  
“Lucius old friend I am not sure how tell you this, he spoke as he shut the door closing them selves off from the rest of the house.

Ginny made her way down the stairs she stopped and paused on the landing close to the bottom. Her head shot up towards the room that she had left when she heard a howling sound. It almost sounded like a wounded animal. It made all the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end.  
A moment later Harry came walking over. When he spoke, his voice sounded rough and scratchy. Ginny felt as though she had missed something. When Harry spoke, her suspicions were confirmed.  
“So, I take it Snape told him.” Even though Harry was speaking to her he did not look directly at her, this annoyed Ginny greatly. She knew they had not had the most amical break up but that did not mean he could not look at her when he spoke. Ginny said as much.  
“Harry Potter, I know you and I broke up it had not been on the best of terms, but that doesn’t mean you cannot look me in the eye. Now does it?”  
Ginny planed her hands on her hips while glaring him down for being so rude. So, when Harry shook himself as if coming out of a daze then fixing his green eyes on her questioningly Ginny lost some of her bluster.  
“It was not my intention to make you think that Ginny, I have been long over our breakup. This is not my reason for spacing out.” Hear Harry took a deep breath as if steeling himself about saying something he did not wish too.  
This caused Ginny to slightly panic. Now she knew she really had missed something, and right now she was not so sure she wanted to know what it had been.  
“I think we should go in the other room and talk.” Ginny nodded then followed behind him as he walked to the study down the hall a bit. Once inside Harry shut and warded the door.  
Ginny sat down Harry sat next to her on the coach taking her hand in his he stared down at it for a moment. When he spoke, Ginny had never heard such a defeated sound in his voice.  
“There is no easy to say this, Arthur and Kingsley came today and told us that Narcissa had been tortured and killed to find out were Lucius and Draco where.” Ginny gasped hearing this. Tears came to her eyes as she though of poor Lucius upstairs just finding out his wife had been murdered.  
Ginny could feel her hands begin to shake even while Harry held on to them. She wanted to run upstairs and comfort him, she wanted to hold him while he cried. Who am I to him though? No one, that is who. I am just someone who converses with him and keep him company.  
Ginny had been so deep in though she did not notice the look that came over Harry’s face as he watched her.  
“You are in love with him, aren’t you?” Harry’s quite voice intruded on Ginny’s thoughts Ginny’s eyes shot to this, they widened with trepidation. Harry tried to put her at easy when he noticed her beginning to get anxious at his words.  
Harry quickly held his hands up in a show of peace. “I have no room to judge.” Harry gave her a half smile to let her know there is no hard feelings between them. “Sometimes we cannot help who we fall in love with.” Harry spoke this so forlornly Ginny had to wonder who it might be he had fallen in love with?  
“Would you like to talk about it Harry?” He just shook his head no. “It is my cross to bear. I will figure it out do not worry.”  
With that he stood up then headed to the door un-warding it on the way out. Ginny watched him leave. She could not help wondering who it could be that Harry loved. Surely it could not be anyone in this house. She had not noticed Harry making eyes at anyone recently. Ginny really tried to recall Harry mooning over anyone recently. No one came to mind. Ginny now became determined to find out who this mysterious person could be. Not because she felt jealous, more to do with the fact that Harry deserved some happiness in is life after all the pain he had been through.  
After a few more minutes of sitting there she finally decided to get up and go see if there was anything she could do to help. She knew right now Lucius need his friends more then he needed her. Right now, she would let him alone.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley boil someone tea while she made some finger foods. They both knew most everyone would not eat for being too upset over another untimely death of someone they knew.  
Hermione’s mind was not currently on that though, her mind currently occupied with Severus. She did not know were this relationship might be going. Hermione knew she should not care. Severus and she have not made any sort of commitment to each other. Hermione promised herself that she would not end up being one of those clinging girls she witnessed during school. (Aka Lavender Brown.) Hermione shuddered as she recalled Lavenders clinginess to Ron. Shortly after Ron realized he was in fact gay. He credited Lavender for making him realize the fact. If she had not been the way she had he would never had known and he most likely would not be with Draco now.  
Just then the kettle began to hiss, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts and back into the present moment. She pulled the kettle off then steeped the tea letting it sit for a few minutes. Once that was taken care of Hermione checked to see if Molly needed anything. The older woman told her no, but to go let the others know that there was something to nosh on and drink in case they needed it.  
Hermione did just that. Most told her no, when she ran into Ginny, she said she could use something. Ginny followed Hermione back into the kitchen. They sat in silence for some time until Molly told them she would be going to the market to pick up some supplies.  
“Would you like someone to go with you Mum?” Ginny began to stand up just in case her mother said yes. Molly shook her head.  
“No dear I am fine. It will not be that many things, stay and visit with your friend. I know a lot has happened lately.” A sad look crossed Molly’s face then was gone. She bustled out of the kitchen towards the front door.  
As soon as Ginny knew her mother had left, she turned to Hermione and asked the first thing that came to her mind.  
“Hermione, do you know of anyone that Harry might be in love with?”  
Hermione was so unprepared for that question she had been taking a sip of tea then started choking on it instead. Coughing and sputtering from the lack of air she felt someone pounding on her back to try and help. Hermione waved Ginny way after a moment, letting her know she was fine now.  
“I am so sorry, I did not mean to take you by surprise! Ginny spoke with a worried tone of voice. “I thought maybe Harry said something to you about someone he might be interested in romantically. I take it by your initial shock though that he has not.”  
Hermione shook her head negatively still in the process of clearing her air way of liquid. Once she felt she could speak without having an issue she said something.  
“I am sorry Ginny, no. Are you interested in dating Harry once more is that why you are asking?” Hermione arched an eyebrow at her in question. She really hoped not because last time it had been extremely hard to watch her friend cry, wallow, eat ice cream and rage at the unfairness of the male sex.  
Hermione did not care to live through that experience again. So, when Ginny told her in no uncertain terms that, that was not the case. Hermione could not help the sigh of relief that escaped her.  
“I think we need to see who it is and ascertain whether Harry and this person would be good together. I still care very much for him and do not want to see him get hurt. We may not have worked out but that does not mean that he might not with someone else.” Ginny said in a contemplative voice. Hermione felt surprise course through her at hearing Ginny speak so maturely over her breakup. She really must have moved on if she could view Harry that way with hurt, anger or jealousy.  
Something clicked in Hermione’s head at that moment. She knew it was not her place but her curiosity got the better of her regardless.  
“So, who is he?” Hermione smirked inwardly knowing she took her friend by surprise with that question. Well at least she was not inhaling tea as Hermione had been. She waited patently for her friend to speak but when no admission came forth Hermione thought another prodding would be in order.  
“If you do not tell me I will start guessing I will figure it out eventually.” Hermione teased gently. She was partially serious too because she really hoped it would not turn out to be Severus of all people. They might have a problem then. Hermione did not admit this outload though because she would not allow herself to contemplate what her and Severus were doing at this time. It is just sex to him anyways. I am a convenience and he is most likely bored in need of a distraction while we are for the most part cooped up here. Most cannot go out to far away for fear attacks. Look what happened to Draco and Lucius.  
Hermione was then pulled out of her morose thoughts when Ginny placed a hand up hers giving her a worried look at the same time. Hermione smiled at her reassuringly. Getting back to the topic at hand Hermione her leveled a look at Ginny that spoke volumes.  
Ginny sighed inwardly she knew Hermione would be like a dog with a bone if she did not just come out and say. Ginny did not wish it to get around to much of how she felt. It was bad enough Harry knew but if her mother and father should find out. Ginny knew her feelings for the man would never be reciprocated because she was younger then his son. Thinking of Draco brought up the other issue in her mind. How would they form a relationship when his son was currently dating her brother. Oh, by Merlin it is hopeless. I stand no chance, but I cannot help how I feel. Every time I have seen him in the last few months when he would stop by to see how Severus faired, I get butterflies when he looks at me.  
Ginny shook those thoughts away, she hesitantly looked at Hermione wondering what she would say if she knew who it was that Ginny had fallen head over heals for. Would she be disgusted? Would she never talk to her again? Ginny felt the anxiety of these though that almost made her change her mind in telling her best friend.  
Finally deciding to suck it up and get it over with she could only hope for the best but expect the worse it seemed. Maybe Hermione would surprise her.  
“I am in love with Lucius.” She said it so softly that Ginny almost hoped Hermione had not heard her. No such luck though. Hermione seemed to blink a few times then a look of deep confusion crossed her face. She seemed to be waiting for Ginny to say something else. When nothing else was said between them Ginny started to fidget, fearing Hermione was going to rail at her. Ginny braced herself for the onslaught.  
It never came, after all Hermione had no room to judge. She had slept with Severus, Lucius’s best friend after all. Who was she to throw stones.  
“Oh, you poor dear girl.” Hermione came and hugged her in a fierce embrace. Ginny felt her eyes well up as her best friend crooned in a soft voice that thing would work out in the end. Ginny could feel the knot of apprehension dissolved inside of her, she then felt the tears for behind her eyes, she tried to hold in the sniffly but after a few more moment Ginny let it all out. She spilled when her feelings started and how hard it had been to be in love with someone who had no clue.  
Hermione patted her hand, conjuring a handkerchief for Ginny to use to dab her eyes with. Ginny thanked her once she had. Ginny had not expected for Hermione to be so understanding she said as much.  
“I rather thought you would give me a lecture about being in love with an older man who is married.” Ginny giggled. Her smile although a bit watery from the crying was no less teasing.  
Ginny expected Hermione to blush, stammer or shove her and tell her something like under normal circumstances she would. Instead Hermione flushed then averted her gaze from Ginny.  
This made Ginny sit up straighter her gaze became piercing she felt her eyes narrow as she took Hermione in noticing the way she shifted on the couch under her now attentive gaze, how she was avoiding eye contact looking anywhere but at her.  
Ginny said the first thing that came time mind. “Hermione are you in love with Lucius too? Hermione snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. A sour look on her face.  
“Alright that is a definite no. Well I know your seeing someone or you would not have gotten that guilty look on your face a few moments ago. Come on who is it I know it isn’t Harry, or Draco or Ron.” Ginny shuddered thinking about her brother with Hermione. They would not make a good couple not in the least.  
Ginny sat and pondered who it could be, there were limited men in the house. She scratched off most of them because of one reason or another. Then it hit her, had Ron not said yesterday that he saw Snape and Hermione kissing in the back yard.  
While Ginny came to her conclusions Hermione had been trying not to panic. She knew Ginny was smart and would figure it out eventually she had just hoped it would not have been this soon. All of a sudden Ginny shouted loudly startling Hermione.  
“Oh my god you are sleeping with…”  
Ginny never finished her sentence though because all of a sudden, the door had been thrown up and in walked Severus Snape himself. His stopped in mid stride raising an eyebrow at the two young woman on the seat.  
“Yes, Miss Weasley do tell who Miss Granger is sleeping with.” The Potion Master purred dangerously at the youngest Weasley child. Ginny had the good sense to clam up her eyes going round as saucers as she stared back at the imposing man who had been their professor and Headmaster for a year.  
“I… What I mean to say is…” Ginny could not come up with anything so she sat back down on the couch silently. Severus sneered down at her in response then turned to Hermione completely ignoring Ginny’s presence after that.  
“Ms. Granger I wondered if I could have a word with you about a project that I am working on. I would very much enjoy your impute about it.” His eyes cut quickly to Ginevra as if to dare her to say something to the contrary. Ginny remained resolutely silent.  
Hermione gave her Professor a nod then stood up to follow him out the door. She turned her head back to mouth sorry to Ginny before she exited the room. Snape gliding in front of her in long strides.  
Ginny watched them exit the room, she could see how those two made sense really. They both were knowledgeable, loved to read, could argue till they were blue in the face about any topic. She should not be surprise if they were coming together in other ways. Even though Professor Snape could not be considered attractive in the strictest sense of the word he definatly had an air of danger and mystery about him that had attracted many a female student. None had ever tried to make a pass to afraid of what scathing remarks he would use to cut them down with.  
Now Ginny watched as her best friend went off with that very same man and had to wonder how she managed to obtain the unobtainable. Shaking herself from her thoughts Ginny shrugged it off, instead heading to the kitchen to find her mother to see if there needed to be anything done at this time. Some chores would get her mind off the matters at hand she was sure of it.  
Meanwhile Severus and Hermione traveled up stairs to their rooms. When they did not turn directly to Hermione’s she had to inquire why they were going to his. Severus informed her that Lucius had been moved to another room a short time ago so he could recover better. Hermione nodded. She than had to ask if he said anything else. Severus quirked a brow at her in question.  
“And what would he pray tell have to say after learning his wife and the mother of his child had been murdered recently?”  
Hermione felt the flush of embarrassment stain her cheeks. He was right she knew, she had not been think of that though but rather Ginny’s admission of unrequited love. Hermione felt thoroughly reprimanded. So, when he glided into his room once all his wards had been removed then replaced, she had stormed in after him snipping as she went.

Chapter 7

“So, what is this so important project you wanted to talk to me about.” When she was abruptly spun around it took her by surprise.  
“This.” He purred right as his mouth swooped down on hers, both his hands burrowing into her thick curls. He tilted her head back to better angle his mouth over hers. Hermione moaned at the onslaught of his lips, when his tongue from brushed against her mouth seeking entrance Hermione happily gave it to him.  
“Severus.” Hermione moaned against his mouth, she did not want to stop but she knew they must because it was in middle of the day and anyone could knock at the door looking for either of them. She knew he did not wish to make their business public knowledge.  
Hermione tried to detangle herself from his grasp by reaching up and pulling his hands from her hair. He allowed her to but as soon as she tried to step further back, he then rapped an arm around her waist while planting the other firmly on her backside which caused her to come in contact with his hard manhood. Hermione gasped with the contact. She had not been expecting him to be fully hard so quickly.  
While Hermione seemed to be distracted on what to do Severus took the opportunity to his advantage by sweeping her mass of curls out of the way then attacking her neck with his lips and teeth.  
“I do not know were you think you are going Ms. Granger but we have much to discuss right now.” He purred seductively against her skin while he licked and nibbled every inch his mouth could reach. Severus then unbuttoned and removed her robes. Once that was done, he muttered a wandless spell that caused all her cloths to vanish except for her lacy panties and bra. Those he had to admit he enjoyed removing himself.  
Hermione almost let out a shriek when she felt all her cloths disappear with the exception of her underwear. Severus seemed so amorous all of the sudden and Hermione did not understand why.  
“Severus please, we must not it is the middle of the day. Surely his is not done by most couples at this time.” Severus pulled back from her slightly giving her an amused smirk. Reaching up he fiddled with one of the straps to her bra. His dark eyes glowing with the desire pooled in them.  
She cannot be serious, can she? Does this witch not know how devastatingly gorgeous she is? Does she not understand that I want to be buried in her at all hours of the day regardless of the time. Or is she just being coy. As he stared into her earnest face Severus realized that she did not have a coy bone in her petite body. No, she was serious and had not been in a relationship were a man wanted her at all times. Severus decided he would be the one to dispute her of the miss information.  
Severus then used the same spell vanishing his cloths as well so that she could come into contact with his naked skin and his throbbing length that sprung up and pressed against her belly as soon as it was free. He then hoisted her into his arms wrapping her legs around his narrow but firm hips.  
“Oh, we can and we will Ms. Granger. Any time of the day, anywhere when I wish I will have you.” He punctuated each word with a rock of his hips as he walked forward a few steps not yet sure where he wanted to christen there first time together in here. Severus had no destination in mind he just wanted her spread across something so he could have at her the way he wanted too.  
His words caused Hermione to whimper in need. She had never meet a man so dominant, nor someone who desired her so much that they claimed to want her no matter where they were. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach at his words and the feel of his cock against her core.  
“Yes,” Severus hissed with desire. “That is, it get nice and wet for me Hermione because I promise you once I have you on your back, I will not be gentle. I am going to fuck that pretty pussy raw. I am going to make you chant my name like I am god, then and only then when you can not take it any more will I let you come all over me.”  
His mouth crashed down on hers again. He then spied his favorite chair by the fire. A vision of him screwing her in and against that chair came to mind. He then knew he found there place for the first go. Quickly walking over to it Severus set her down in front of it.  
He could feel Hermione’s tiny body tremble with anticipation of was to come. Severus could feel the blood rushing to his cock thinking about how it was he who caused her to react that way. None of this he said out loud though. Best not to give her the upper hand after all. What kind of Slytherin would he be if he did. Instead he spun her around to face the chair. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him questioningly he could only grin devilishly in return,  
Severus place one of his hands on her shoulders and the other on her hips to indicate that he wanted her to bend forward. She complied immediately bracing herself on the arm rests for support Hermione could not stop the tremors that when through her body as she pictured her lover taking her from behind on this chair. She felt the heat of his body drape over her back then his dark, silky voice whisper into her ear tickling the fine hairs there.  
“When I push my cock into you Hermione, I want you to detail everything. You understand. This was the project I told you we were going to work on today. I want my little witch to use her words and describe all she feels.” Severus pumped his hips slowly back and forth across her backside. The view he had was spectacular as he watched his length disappear between her bottom cheeks as he squeezed them together, and he thought briefly that he might have to put this in his pensive to view again and again. Hermione was making little breathy soft moaning sounds her hair flipped on one side of her shoulders so his mouth could press against her eat, whispering filthy words there.  
“You can do that for me can’t you Hermione? You love to use words so today we are going to practice them while I am buried to the hilt inside you.” He growled. “We start now.” He hissed then without warning he pushed himself inside of her tight sheath. He watched Hermione’s head snap up and her eyes grow round as he buried all the way inside her in one smooth movement.  
“Seevvverruss.” Hermione howled into the room as he stretched her to full compacity. She had never felt anything like it. It burned slightly but at the same time it felt so unbelievably good.  
“Ahaha witch that is not what I said for you to do. Although I love hearing my name on your lips. I believe I told you to describe what you feel as I take you.” As he spoke, he slowly pulled out of her till it was just the tip, pausing for a few moments he teased her folds a little.”  
“Shall me try again?” Severus chuckled darkly as he snapped his hips forward while holding tightly onto her hips. The wail that left her throat could almost be called in human it was so loud and piercing around the room. Severus tisked.  
“I guess the lesson has not sunk in yet, we must keep doing it until it does.” He once more pulled out slowly all the way then waited for her response.  
Hermione’s whole body was vibrating, she could feel every nerve ending now on fire as she waited. She knew Severus would not stop until he got what he wanted. She just did not know if she had it in her to form words the pleasure was so great. Hermione knew she had to try though, so with a swallow and a click of her dry throat from screaming she attempted to form words.  
“Your… your length.” All of a sudden, she felt a sting on her backside from the slap of his hand. Hermione yelped more from the fact that Severus had spanked her then the actual pain.  
“Use big girl words Hermione. If I am going to fuck your pussy on a daily basis and bury my dick inside of you the way you want then you will use the correct terminology understand.” His deep voice carried a warning tone in it not to defy him. Hermione quickly nodded her head, hanging it down so he would not see her pink cheeks because having to use such words embarrassed her.  
“Try again.” The growl he let loose pushed her into action. While he rubbed the tip of his cock back and forth against her folds or across her nub making her whole-body jerk with unfulfilled desire.  
“Your co… cock feels so large inside me. When you push it all the…” She felt another stinging slap on the other side of her rear. Hermione cried out this time not sure what she had said wrong.  
“I said use the right words Hermione.” He snarled his hand came down twice more on each cheek as a warning. How Merlin he wants me to use filthy words for all of it. I do not know if I can. I have to try though or he is going to never take me the way I need, and I need it. Hermione finally bit the bullet then said the first thing that came to mind as fast as she could to get it out of the way. She just prayed it would satisfy him.  
“Your dick feels so large and good when it’s fucking my pussy Severus.” There were no more stinging slaps after that. Instead she heard a softly worded “good girl, well done. Now you will take your reward.” Before she could contemplate that this had been the first time, he ever praised her for something or what the reward might be before he was once again filling her up to the brim. He did not stop or pause anymore he continued to pound into her mercilessly all the while feeling her ear with filthy whispers of how she was such a good girl.  
Severus licked the shell of her ear groaning as he hit all the way to her cervix, his cock battering repeatedly inside of her causing, her to make the most delightful mewling noises. After a bit he became tired of this position, deciding he wanted a change he pulled out of her all the way. The cry that tore from her lips in protest were music to his ears. He could not help the lascivious grin that spread across his features as he stared down at her splayed figure.  
“Don’t worry my little witch I am not nearly done with you.” Severus help her to turn around he laid her on the couch while he knelt on the floor her legs he had wrap around his waist while he help onto the back of the chair. Severus stared down at his little goddess, her eyes were half mast and full of desire, her hair a riotous mass of curls splayed out, her skin tinged pink from the exertion of being pounded into repeatedly. Severus really would have her no other way that to always look like this for him and only him. He then leaned down once more claiming her lips as he drove home inside her once again. A soft squeaking sound coming from the back of her throat as he did so over and over again.  
Hermione thought had died and gone to heaven the way Severus kept claiming her with his length over and over. She came so close to the edge so many times but had not been able to fall over yet. He had stopped to change positions when he drove into her, she started raising towards that peak so fast her head swam. Hermione felt so close that she knew any moment her orgasm would wash over her that she was ready for it. All of a sudden though he slowed down moving in and out of her shallowly that she was denied once more. Hermione could not help the wail of disappointment that escaped her. All she could think was that she had been so close and now it was gone.  
Severus arched an imperious brow at her cry, she shook her head back and forth on the couch cushion half sobbing and pleading quietly her eyes screw tightly shut her hands fisted into the back of the couch.  
Severus decided to torture her a little more by slowing down even further while asking her a question. He thrust into her so slowly and minutely that she could do nothing back look at him pleadingly with those big brown eyes that now were mostly black because of desire.  
“I am sorry what was that pet? I could not hear you. Are you asking me for something?” He watched as she glared at him mutinously then she did something whole unexpected, something that cause him to go nearly cross eyed. The little witch had clamped down all her internal muscles over his cock to where it squeezed every inch of him so deliciously it could almost be considered painful it had not felt so pleasurable.  
Hermione wanted to crow with glee when she thought she had gotten the upper hand on him, it was short lived though because after a moment he pulled up slightly a snarl forming on his face. She did it again on reflex watching as his face crumbled with desire instead. When Severus could stop shaking and cursing and seemed to get his baring’s back slightly, he told her she was going to pay for that. Oh boy did she ever.  
The second time she squeezed around him Severus thought his head was going to pop off right then and there. It took all he had not to come inside her as if he were a schoolboy still his had gripped her hips so hard, he knew he must have left bruises. He recalled this was supposed to be a lesson for her but he felt like the one that was being taught. Two could play that game though. So, she wanted to play dirty then he would play dirty. Hauling himself up off his knees he then spun her around to were he now sat in the chair and she sat in his lap. Her legs he positioned on either side of the chair arms so her center was in perfect contact with his dick. Lifting her up by her arse he then brought her down driving into her full hilt without stopping.  
Severus watch her as her eyes went wide glazed over and unseeing as she arched her back a scream of ecstasy tearing from her lips. Yes, He thought to himself smugly. I have you now witch, thought you could toy with me and get away with it? Well I am about to show you a thing or two that is going to make you think differently here in a moment. Out loud though he spoke other things to her. One had he slid up into her hair cupping the back of her head the other he toyed with her left nipple while licking and flicking the other one with his tongue then he switched to the other one moving back and forth all the while bouncing her up and down on his length never slowing down or breaking stride. He could feel when she came close once more but was having none of it. She would come when he said she could and not before.  
Reaching down between their bodies he sought out the nub between them and pinched it causing her to wail then sob, she began to beg then for him to let her finish.  
Severus grinned at her evilly telling her no, she would not be allowed until he said she could and only then would she. “I want to her you beg. I told you at the beginning that I would make it till you could not take any more. I am a man of my word after all.” Severus’s voice rumbled the silky timber causing more heat to pool in her insides. She felt Severus’s laughter before she heard it.  
“Oh, my sweet kitten loves being talked dirty to I knew that but now I found out you also enjoy being ordered around is that it? You are so full of wonderful surprises Hermione Granger, I wonder now what else you might like as well that you have not said.”  
Hermione thought she would nearly loose her mind when he slowed once more to a steady rocking pace while leaning back to stare at her with those black fathomless eyes. How she could have ever though his eyes were unfeeling she could never know. They definatly were not cold and unfeeling while look at her right now.  
“Tell me Hermione what are you feeling right now.” The smirk on his face said he was not going to let up until he got an answer from her. How he could even attempt to talk was beyond her. She could barely form sentences in her own head let alone out load.  
When Severus rotated his hips into her in a circle pattern, he watched her eyes splay wide a breath moan being released.  
“Tell me what you need and I will happily give it to you. Remember this is a project on stating your desires. I cannot know what you need and want unless you inform me. Although it you would like me to guess I can. “The chuckle escaped him could only be described as wicked. She felt one of his hands travel down her back until it came to her bottom, he then laid his palm flat. Hermione was not sure what he intended to do but it did not take long to find out. His breath whispered against her skin as one of his fingers dipped between her arse cheeks to ply a teasing touch against her back entrance. Hermione’s stilled completely as she felt his finger circle her puckered entrance.  
“Maybe here is what you need.” As he spoke his voice dripping like dark warm chocolate. When Hermione made no protest and did not say anything or pull away Severus took this as sign to continue what he started.  
“Do you need my big cock stretching this hole Hermione? Do you want it filling you up here to where you are overflowing with me? Is this what you need to come with my cock buried deep in your arse.” As Severus spoke, he could feel Hermione’s pussy’s warmth drip down him releasing rivulets of desire. He knew she wanted it her body could not lie but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her abandonment to the pleasure only he could give her. No, he would not take her here today because she was still green and he wanted to prepare her for something like that, to stretch it out until he knew she would be ready for him. He figured a finger would be more than enough today. Finally, he pushed his finger in all the way to his firs knuckle and that seemed be what broke her resolve.  
Hermione gripped his shoulders in a vice like grip and began to rock herself on him shuddering and sobbing while chanting a leant of yes’s, please and more.  
“Severus please, oh please. More, I cannot take it. I need your cock.” Hearing her pleas of desperations was what drove him over the edge.  
“Yes!” He howled as he began to thrust into her in wild abandonment his teeth and lips nipping and sucking were every they landed. “Fuck, that’s it witch come for me. Take it all and come for me now!” He ordered feeling so close himself but wanting her to get there first.  
Hermione did. As soon as he said those words that was all it took and she fell over the edge of oblivion, back arching howling to the rafters of her pleasure. It had broken over her so hard that she blacked out her body slumping into unconsciousness while Severus too reached his peak.  
He thankfully did not lose consciousness but everything did go white for a moment or two in the most powerful orgasm he had every experienced in his life. When he finally came back down to earth he realized that Hermione laid on his chest. When he spoke her name and she did not stir he shifted her slightly to see her eyes closed and her breathing seemed to be even.  
Severus felt a small sense of pride that he could be the one to do that to her. Leaning down knowing that she could not hear him he whispered in her ear.  
“I have almost the urge to keep you, you know.” Kissing her temple, he then removed himself from her then picking her up and carried her to the bed laying her down then crawling into bed next to her for a quick nap.

Chapter 8

When Hermione woke up some time later, she felt a little disoriented not sure where she was. The first thing she took stock in was that she laid on something hard and warm, cracking an eye open blurrily she noticed what she lay on seemed to be a chest. That was when all the memories from earlier came rushing back to her mind.  
She could feel her whole-body flush scarlet as she recalled Severus making her beg for it. Hermione took in her surrounding now that she had a mind too. She had to admit his room was a lot nicer then hers looked.  
I should ask him how he redecorated it. I can not seem to get mine to want to allow me to do anything. Every time I change something I leave and it goes right back to how it had been before.  
Hermione also realized that Severus must have put some wards up while they had been intimate because no one seemed to wonder were she had gone off too, there was no pounding on the door or inquires if she had been alright because of all the yelling. And I did a fare bit of yelling that was for sure.  
Hermione thought it best to get up and dressed before Severus roused, he might have placed her in the bed but that did not mean he wanted her to stay in it. Because he seemed such a private man Hermione felt as if she were intruding on his sanctuary and solitude. Never in a million years did she want to become a bother to him.  
While Hermione hunted around looking for her discarded clothing Severus watched her silently from the bed. She did not know that as soon as she had moved to get off that it had woken him up. It was leftovers from his years of being a spy.  
Right now, that he had the luxury of watching her unguarded. She truly looked beautiful walking around naked in his bedroom. Her skin glowed golden in the light, her hair a mass of untamed curls running down her back. One of these days I am going to gather all that hair up and use it for reigns as I slowly fuck her into oblivion. Think about her being under him once more began to make Severus noticeably hard again. It did not help matters when said witch bent over at the waist looking under something for her shirt. He could see her soft pink lips peeking between her thighs and it nearly made him growl and think about vaulting off the bed and having at her once more.  
Severus did not though. He knew she most likely would be sore and in much need of a hot bath so he left her to her devises not letting on at all that he was awake. He watched her through silted eyes as she dressed. He was surprised when she moved over to him then softly kissed his cheek in a goodbye kiss. Severus could not take it and sprung into action. His arms darted out wrapping around her then flipping her on to the bed.  
Hermione let out a startled shriek of the unexpected movement. One moment she had been leaning down to kiss him before her departure then next she found herself lying on her back in the big bed once more.  
“Severus Snape you scared the wits out of me.” Hermione admonished softly. She watched as he gave her his patented smirk.  
“Were do you think your going Ms. Granger?” His voice held a silky quality to it while one of his hands with his long-tapered fingers carded through her locks tangling itself in her curls. Severus used this to tilt her head back so he could place his lips against her throat. He could not resist nibbling and sucking the caulome of flesh there.  
Hermione completely forgot the question he had asked she forgot about leaving she even forgot about the soreness she had felt upon waking up. Now all she could feel was the heat that thrummed through her body as his mouth did such deliciously wicked things to her throat.  
“Severus please.” She panted, her hand came to his shoulder but she did not know if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Severus eventually pulled away from her all so tempting skin to look down at her. He did not want to mark her for the whole word to see yet. As tempting as the though was he was not ready for the world to know about them just yet.  
“I have to tell you, I do so love it when you beg.” He whispered heatedly against her ear. “I know I must let you go so there will not be rumors about you and I floating around, and I am sure after the rigorous pounding I gave you earlier that you are in need of a bath.”  
Hermione nodded. She knew he did not require an answer but she wanted to make sure that he understood how sore she truly was from their earlier bout of sex.  
Severus chuckled as his onyx eyes took in her appearance laying under him. Her hair a wild halo about her head, her skin flushed a light pink from her cheeks to the top of her blouse she wore. He stared at her heaving bosom for a moment then moved back up to her face. In that moment he wanted, no needed to know from her what they were to each other. Severus just could not find the words to ask her without seeming needy or desperate. So instead he kissed swiftly on the mouth, once he released her, she slowly sat up and scooted off the bed.  
“I will be seeing you later my sweet witch, “he grinned at her while lounging on the bed completely nude. Hermione glance at him over her shoulder taking in the sight of his well-muscled upper body on display.  
“You can count on it.” She returned softly before exiting through the door. Severus watched her go then go up himself to head into his own bathroom for a nice hot shower and a wank. I definatly needed a brandy after my shower.  
As Snape climbed into his hot shower Hermione was in the processes of pursuing her tub for a nice long soak. As she laid there Hermione played back everything that had happened between her and Severus. Hermione could not be sure if what had been said was normal or not. The only one she felt she could talk to would be Draco and Ron or Ginny. She would go to Harry if did not think he would be completely grossed out the prospect of her and Severus together.  
Yes, they mended their fences but that did not make them friends Harry had once said. “Ginny or Draco it is then,” she muttered as she dipped her head into the hot steaming water.  
Hermione knew she was going to have to tell Ginny about her and Severus. It would be weird and uncomfortable but if she wanted to learn to please him then should have to share it with someone beside Harry. Hermione lay there contemplating who she should go to. Draco knew him better but Ginny is a girl and would be able to go shopping with her for girl stuff. It would be awkward with Draco or Ron doing that suff. Ginny it is then. She groaned out load thinking about what her friend might say and how she would react.  
Hermione eventually removed herself from the tub, toweling off she changed into some comfortable clothing them ambled her way downstairs to find something to eat. She was just about to enter the kitchen when she felt herself run into something solid.  
“Whoa there, are you alright Hermione?” Hermione’s head shot up at the voice. No other than Remus Lupin looked down at her his big golden eyes holding that fatherly concern she knew and loved.  
“Remus! When did you get back? How are you?” She launched herself at him squeezing him tight in an embrace. Then Remus hugged her back just as tightly. He had been away for many months trying to help the order track down the worst of the werewolf clans. They had apprehended Greyback and may others who had fought on Voldemort’s side.  
“Well if this is not a touching scene, I do not know what is?” Hermione frozen when she heard the silky acidic tones of the man, she who’s arms she had left not but an hour ago.  
Hermione felt Remus freeze in her arms as well, he pulled back while looking over her shoulder at the potion master. His posture seemed stiff but cordial.  
“Severus.” Remus nodded to the man then turned back to Hermione, he smiled down at her gently telling her it had been good to see her. Remus then moved up toward the stairs not bothering to say anything to Severus just shouldering past him to his room. Remus had taken up the Sirius old room because no one else seemed comfortable to try and sleep in there, not even Harry.  
When Remus had finally moved well out of earshot Hermione turned to him a blush on her cheeks as she tried to find the words to make him understand that she had been greeting the man after returning.  
“Severus do not be angry I just said hi to him.”  
All he did was lift a black brow at her in response. He then began to turn away and walk towards the front door. Hermione knew she could not let him leave without making him understand that it had meant nothing.  
“Please Severus I did not do anything wrong by saying hi to a friend.” She watched as Severus spun on his heels his eyes slanted angerly.  
“Why should I care who you throw yourself at Ms. Granger. You are not my witch after all. I do not care if you are willing to give yourself to that flea ridden mutt because I can assure you one thing you will not be giving yourself to me afterwards.” He sneered disdainfully as if the though of touching her would make him dirty. Hermione reared back in shock and hurt. She had no words to say. Severus said nothing else turning he stormed out of the house not bothering to look back at the witch he had been intimate with not that long again.  
Hermione told herself she would not cry. She stood staring at the door in complete bewilderment. How had things gone so wrong so quickly. She could not make heads or tails of it. Hermione did not know how long she stood there or how much time passed. It was not until she felt a tiny hand on her shoulder then she became aware of her surroundings. She looked over to see Ginny’s kind face looking back at her with concern and a look of understanding sadness.  
“I think you and I need to talk and maybe have a stiff drink.”  
Hermione smiled at her weakly nodding because she knew if she opened her mouth a broken cry would issue forth. The two moved up to Ginny’s room. Once they entered Ginny went to a secret compartment on her dresser muttering a spell that Hermione had never heard of the compartment swung open and a whole shelf of liquors could be seen. Hermione looked at her accusingly.  
“Ginny please tell me you are not a secret alcoholic?” Ginny must have found that amusing because she began to laugh.  
“Merlin no Hermione. Were do you think all the men get there liquor around here from? Most cannot go out and buy anything right now and there are no stores around here that sell such things. I have a supplier who comes by every few weeks and drops them off when mum and dad are out of the house.” She winked at her. “So, don’t you be telling them either. I supply the men at a discounted price and I make a tidy profit. It’s a lucrative business besides, I do not wish to live with mum and dad forever after all.”  
Hermione nodded in understanding. She could begrudge Ginny and it seemed sensibly in a way. No one wanted to stay with their parents forever also she understood the supply and demand aspect as well.  
“I will not tell I promise. Now how about pouring me a drink.” Hermione grinned wickedly at her best friend. Ginny grinned back then did exactly that pouring them each one.  
“So, tell me how it is being with Severus Snape, Potion Master and all-around git of the dungeons?” Ginny smirked at her friend after they both took a few sips of their beverage. Is he a god in bed? I be he is with that deep voice and all that snark. Is he domineering or a submissive?” Ginny cackled slightly at the thought of Snape being a sub popped into her head. She could not see that man being a yes mistress type at all.  
Hermione was thankful she had not been taking a drink when Ginny finished her line of questions. The idea of Snape begging her to punish him would have made her choke on her drink.  
“He is amazing. I mean was…. He want’s nothing to do with me now that he saw Remus and I hugging in the hallway.”  
Ginny snorted into her glass, she eyed Hermione over the rim.  
“If he does not want you then I am one of Hagrid’s ferocious hairy beasts.” Both giggled at that comment. Hagrid really did have the weirdest taste in pets, other than fang of course.  
All of a sudden there seemed to be the sound of a loud squealing noise coming from somewhere, a shout of Remus your back then silence. Hermione looked at each other both wore a puzzled expression. Before either could comment on whether that had been Harry’s voice, they both heard a moaning sound then a creaking sound. Then thankfully silence after that.  
Each girl wore a matching blush on their cheeks as it dawned on them simultaneously who Harry had feelings for, and apparently those feelings were very much returned.  
“Well I guess that answers that question. No need to find Harry’s love interest. I say they found each other already.” Ginny commented cheekily. “Also, now Snape does not have a reason to be jealous.” They both sat there in thought, then Ginny piped up seeming to have a fantastic idea.  
“You want to get your greasy snake back?” Ginny hiccupped slightly from the alcohol in her system. “I have some lingerie that I know he would go gaga over. No man can say no to a woman in sexy panties” Ginny stood up then weaved to her dresser drawer.  
Hermione looked at her skeptically before commenting. “How much is that going to cost me?”  
Ginny looked at her over her shoulder red hair spilling down her back in a thick curtain. She seemed to contemplate the question for a moment before replying.  
“For my bestie, not much lets just make it an I.O.U. for the moment. Incase I need anything in the future.”  
“How very Slytherin of you Ms. Weasley.” Hermione tried to do her best impression of Snape and almost fell over laughing at how she sounded. She nearly jumped out of her skin though when Ginny cried out Yoriki half away buried in the draw as she was at the moment.  
When Ginny turned around, she held out a green and silver piece of flimsy material that was so sheer it looked see through. Hermione bulked at it.  
“I cannot possibly wear that for him! There is nothing to it.”  
“That’s the point.” Ginny slurred slightly. “I had been saving it for Lucius if I ever got up the nerve to seduce him but I think you need it more right now.” A sad look passed over her friends face as they events of the last few days came crashing back. Hermione could not understand what Ginny might be going threw but she knew her friend had been putting on a brave face.  
“All right, give me that thing and I will see if it works and let you know.”  
Ginny’s face lit up at hearing that. “So, you are going to give me the full naughty details if it does?” Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
“No but I will tell you how he reacts to it and whether it stayed in one piece the next day or not.”  
Hermione could not help laughing again watching her friend pout over not going to get the full scoop of Snape and her sex lives.  
“I have to live vicariously through someone.” She whined. “It cannot be Draco and Ron.” Here they both made a face at that thought. “And I just found out about Harry and Remus, please Hermione I need my smut from somewhere.”  
Hermione laughed once again before answering her best friend. “Soon you will not need to live through anyone else’s love life because I am sure you will get the man you desire. You just need to work on him a bit.” Hermione tried to sound reassuring to her friend attempting to lift her spirits some. It seemed to work because Ginny went back to being her bubbly self in record time. The girls spent the rest of the late afternoon talking and drinking. 

Chapter 9

Severus had left to check the wards of the house. He knew it was not necessary but it gave him something to do. Coming downstairs and seeing his witch in the arms of another man had almost caused him to whip out his wand and challenge Lupin to a duel. He knew rationally he was being ridicules. There could be no way that Hermione could leave his bed only to fall into another’s. He could not help it though seeing how happy she had been to see Remus had hurt more then he could let on. So instead of saying so he had lashed out at her with stinging words.  
When Severus came back inside, he move up the stairs to go have another stiff drink. He had just stepped on the landing of the third floor when a door swung open and Remus came out with Harry in toe. Neither noticed him so he shrunk back into the shadows to keep hidden and to see why those two were in the same room together. Remus looked like he had just showered and Harry looked more tussled then every, his face though held a beaming quality to it that Severus had never seen before.  
What they did next left Severus in shock and full of regret, also self-loathing as well. Remus turned to the younger smaller man then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Harry reached up wrapping his arms around the wolf burring his hands into the other man’s shaggy hair.  
“Remus can we not just tell everyone. I am not ashamed to be with you. I love you and want people to know.”  
Remus looked down at the lad lovingly but a sad expression clouding his amber eyes. “I do not wish to hide either Harry, but do you think people would be understand that the boy who lived is shagging a werewolf? I do not think so love.”  
“Ex- werewolf. Snape practically cured you, you do not change every month then only thing that is left over is your sense of smell and your stamina.” Harry smiled at him in a cheeky manner reminding Remus of the bout of love making they had done and for how long.  
Hearing this Severus tried not to gag at the thought of those to in mid coatis. He knew the two were distracted with each other so he tried to sneak up the next set of stairs so he could make it to his room, and maybe knock on Hermione’s door to apologize for his transgression earlier. When he knocked on it though there seemed to be no answer. Frowning at the door as if it were the cause of all his problem, he stood there for a moment. Then he heard a giggling sound coming from down the hall a way and realized that she must be in a room with one of her friends  
Severus’s curiosity became peaked after here the laughter for some time. He wanted to know what Hermione really thought of him as a lover, he knew he probable lost his chance with her for good but maybe if he got an inside scoop, he could figure out how to make it up to her for his faux pass.  
Walking silently down the hallway to the door he muttered a spell that would make it so he could here every word. It was the wandless version of the twins spying ears. Severus disillusioned himself just in case someone should come down the hallway. No need in getting caught spying by a passerby. That would be most embarrassing on his part since he had not been caught by the dark lord.  
Severus could tell they had been drinking by the slurred speech and giggling. What was said though came as a shock but he knew he could definatly use it for later if need be.  
“So, you ever going to tell me anything about Snappy poo.” Ginevra Weasley said in an overly sweet voice. Severus wanted to hex her for calling him that but knew he could not. What he hear next nearly had him bursting out laughing though and almost giving himself away. His witch did not play around even when drunk.  
“That is Professor Snape Ginevra Weasley and don’t you forget it. And for the last time I do not kiss and tell. Just because your not getting any from the man you want does not mean I have to give you explicit details about my sex life.” Hermione sound so affronted that it nearly made Snape laugh at her hissing remarks. He would never tell her this but she almost sound like him.  
Interesting though that she will not tell even though I treated her horribly before she has such high morals. Severus breathed a sigh of relief because he now knew Hermione was not one of those petty revenge types of woman for being slighted by a man.  
“Fine, fine have it your way but at least tell me one of your fantasies you have of the man if nothing else.” Hearing this made Severus ears perk up so to speak. Yes, please tell us what one of your fantasies of me might be. This he had to admit now became much more interesting.  
There seemed to be a long pause of silence and he began to wonder if she decided against it, then she began to speak and it nearly made his knees buckle. Her voice had taken on a husky quality that caused his cock to sit up and take notice quite rapidly.  
“If you really want to know I do have a number of fantasies that star him but my favorite one is where he and I are standing in his room or mine it doesn’t really matter. Although I will say his room is a lot nicer then mine is. I have this reoccurring one where he are standing in front of a mirror, he is standing behind me and I am wearing a sexy nightgown or this.” Here she stopped and giggled slightly. Severus almost shouted through the door, “get on with it.” He also would love to know what she meant by this. He restrained himself though trying his utmost to be patent.  
Hermione continued once they were done giggling. “He pulls my hair to the side and tells me to watch us in the mirror, then he pulls the straps down letting it fall away. He then fondles my tits telling me how pretty I look and how much he loves watching me in the glass.” Here she stops again. Severus hears a low whistle and knows it came from Ginny.  
“Damn Hermione who knew you were so kinky. Going to have to try that some time. Shit. I think I almost orgasmed just from that image.” Ginny sounded slightly breathless.  
Severus felt the same way. He stood outside panting from the mental picture of her naked and flushed wrapped up in his arms while he toyed with her body in front of a mirror, whispering all sorts of filthy things to her in the process of making her come undone by his hands.  
“Your turn Gin and it better by good.” Severus could here the smirk in his witches voice as she told her friend that she needed to return the favorite and tell her one of Ginny’s fantasies. Severus had to wonder who the youngest Weasley had a crush on. He might be able to use it as black mail for later if need be.  
“I know it’s crazy and I shouldn’t have these but I cannot help it. Don’t think less of me okay.” There was not response he figure Hermione nodded her head in understand.  
“I have many of him, but the one that turns me on the most is when I think of him sneaking into my room in the dead of night. All covered in black and shadow so no one sees him. He then bounds my hands over my head while placing a silencing spell over me. I wake up to feeling of hands running up my legs and open my eyes to seeing him sitting on the end of my bed. He is smirking at me all superior like then tells me how I have no idea how long he has wanted to do this. He then slips his hand up my thighs and removes my panties. I squirm to help him but he things I am trying to get away so he glares at me and tells me if I do not behave, I will be punished.” Ginny stops suddenly as if she cannot tell anymore. Severus prays fevorintly that it is not him she is crushing on. Although the girl definatly has a kinky side, she sounded more suited to Lucius taste then his.  
Granted Severus had not been adverse to a little bondage here and there but the sneaking into rooms and dubious consent was not up his alley. He like his witches begging and willing, even gagging for it. He did not need to worry if she would be alright with what he did. That sound more like something Lucius would have done in his old days at school if he had known that a witch would be interested in that kind of play.  
It had all stopped though when he had wed Narcissa though. She had not been to adventures in the bedroom from what Lucius had told him over the years. That is why they had only had one child. Once she produced Draco all sex had ceased between them. Lucius had his dalliances and she had hers they got along fine more as friends then anything.  
“Wow, Ginny that is hot. And of course, I don’t judge you or think less of you. I wish I could be that imaginative but I have never had enough experience’s too” Here Severus could hear a little disappointment in her voice. She better not be ashamed that she is not tart. He thought angerly. What she said next though made him want to kick his own ass. He knew he would have to do some major apologizing tonight.  
“As Severus said though he does not care who I sleep with, whether it be Remus, Lucius or anyone if he so much as things I have touch another man in that way, he will not even look twice at me. I don’t know how to make him understand that Remus had just shown up and I was surprised and happy to see him. He is my friend, but I do not think that matters to Severus in the least. The fact that I hugged his worse enemy after us being intimate makes me look lower then dirt to him.” Here Hermione could be heard hiccupping on a sob.  
“Don’t cry Hermione, he will come around you will see and if he does not, I will hex him till he gets it through his Slytherin scull see if I don’t. At least you have a shot through with Mr. tall dark and snarky. He wont even look at me other then the annoy youngest Weasley.  
Hermione could be heard sniffling before she replied to her best friends monotone words. “Oh Gin, Lucius is crazy if he does not see how beautiful of a woman you have become. If his son and your brother can put aside their differences and become a couple then who is to say you and he cannot be together.”  
Severus nearly fell over at hearing Lucius names spoken by Ginny’s comrade in arms. Holy Merlin’s sack ball sack she is in love with Lucius! Well fuck. Who would have known that Ginevra Weasley had a taste for the dark wizards.  
Before Severus could ponder too deeply, he heard movement that sounded like they were coming toward the door. He sprung into action before it could be opened. Even though they could not see him he still did not want to take the chance of being discovered if they ran into him by accident from drinking.  
He made a mad dash down the hallway luckily Lucius’s room was the closest door he bolted inside just as he heard the girls door open and their voice begin moving down the hallway towards the stairs.  
Lucius sat in bed staring at his longtime friend in a mixture of humor and confusion. Severus knew he must look like a crazy person hiding from to woman while he leaned panting on the door frame. When Severus listened and was sure that both women had gone and were not coming back, he moved away then went to sit in a chair next to his friends bed.  
Lucius looked ragged he would not lie. The man had been throw hell the last few days. Not only to be attacked in the middle of Diagon alley but to also find out your soon to be ex wife had been murdered because of you would not make anyone look their best.  
“Is everything alright Severus? You looked like someone who had a Blast End Skerrit on their tail? Lucius arched a pale eyebrow at his friend in a questioning manner.  
Severus took a deep breath then exhaled it out slowly. He had to think about what he should tell Lucius, Severus contemplated it for a bit. He then said screw it and spilled everything to Lucius.  
“Hermione and I have been having a sexual relationship since she came back and I caught her hugging Remus today. I have to admit I did not react well and lashed out at her. Now I am afraid I might have lost the first good thing that has happened to me in a long time.” Severus put his head in his hands feeling truly defeated in a long time.  
He felt Lucius pat him on the shoulder in a show of comfort. “It will be alright Severus. Just use that old Slytherin charm and what you know she likes about you things will turn out alright in the end.”  
Severus lifted a sculped eyebrow at his friends words. “My charms huh. What charms would those be? My winning good looks or my stellar personality or how about my untold riches.” Severus responded acidly. All the things he pointed out were sore spots for him and he knew it.  
Lucius shook his head at his friends attitude. “The little I have gotten to know of Hermione I am fairly sure none of those matter to her and you know it.” Lucius shot back. “You have a pretty poor perception of the girl if that is what you believe she cares about. I know she prides brains over beauty, you know for a fact that your voice alone could melt a frozen popsicle on a cold January in the tundra. Here Severus barked a laugh at Lucius description of his speaking style. “I am not finished, you also know that Hermione does not care a wit about money. If she did, she would have tried to bed me not you.” Here Lucius leered and wagged his brows at him teasingly.  
Severus had the good sense to look away from his friend as he recalled that the younger Ms. Weasley had a slight crush on the man. Severus could be called many things over the years and most of them he would admit to but singing canary would not be one of them.  
Lucius knew him all to well though because he started ask Severus what he was not telling him. Severus pretended not to know what his friend spoke of and tried to change the subject but Lucius would not have it.  
“Come on old boy, as soon as I said something about Hermione wanting to sleep with me you became all pensive and silent.” Lucius gasped theatrically. “Oh, blimey do not tell me she has a fantasy of you and I sleeping with her together. I am afraid I would have to break the poor girls heart there.”  
Severus felt his face flush slightly at the memory of hearing the two women talk about fantasies they had of them men they desired.  
“No, not exactly that.” He tried to hedge not telling anymore and hoping against hope that Lucius would leave it at that. No such luck though because when the other man wanted to know something he would be like a dog with a bone.  
“Oh, come off it man, just tell me all ready. If not Hermione then what the youngest Weasley chit has a desire for me that runs so hot she can barely contain it and wishes to bed me?” Lucius began to laugh a deeply but when he noticed that Severus looked away uncomfortable in the other direction and would not meet his gaze it dawned on Lucius that he may have just hit the nail on the head.  
“You are kidding!” Lucius said incredulously. “The Ms. Weasley can not possibly want to sleep with me she is so you and I am old enough to be her father.” Lucius cringed slightly at first. Then he thought about it for a bit. They did get along well and had great conversation’s and she could give as good as she got when warranted.  
There came a soft gasp from the doorway that had both men’s heads whipping in that direction their eyes going wide as the two woman they had currently been discussing stood in the doorway. One had a hand pressed to her trembling lips and tears spilling from her eyes, the other shooting daggers with the golden orbs of hers telling them they were in for unspeakable pain when she got a hold of them alone.  
“You know, who told you!” Ginny then looked to Severus in a hurt and accusing stare. “Why?” She did not wait for an answer instead sobbing brokenly before turning and fleeing the room.  
Hermione did not speak she continued to glare at both of them her magic crackling all around her which caused her hair to fly in all directions making it look like medusa had come alive from a mythological story. She then turned and stormed off towards the direction her friend had gone.  
“Bullocks, bullocks and shit I am in such deep fucking trouble.” Severus hissed feeling truly the biggest arse in the world. He began to get up to go after her but then sat back down again knowing that it would do no good. He had seen her when she became that angry and it did not bode well for the person who crossed her. Right now, that person was him.  
“I second that.” Lucius breathed heavily. “Your lady can be quite frightening when furious. I would hate to be you right now.” Lucius shook his head. Severus threw him a scathing glare before dropping his head back into his hands and groaning once more with feeling. When he raised his head back up Lucius was staring at the door with a furrowed brow.  
“I have my own witch to deal with as well now.” He spoke quietly but with resolve lacing his voice and a hard edge to it that Severus remembered from their younger Death Eater days.  
Smirking to himself he stood and began to exit the room but before he did, he threw over his shoulder. “Well since I am in such deep shit, I guess I cannot go in any deeper if I tell you that she has a fantasy of you sneaking into her rooms and tying her up, most likely having your way with her as well.” Severus threw him a snark look for good measure. “Sweet dreams Lucius.” With that he exited out the door without a backwards glance leaving his friend to his parting words.  
It was a good thing Severus left when he did because he missed the dark, lascivious grin that came across Lucius handsome face when his friend words sunk in.  
“You don’t say. That is mighty interesting news now isn’t it. I think Weasley and I have much to talk about, yes much indeed.” He whispered softly to himself.  
If the dark lord had been standing there in the room and alive once again, he might have shuddered in fear from the look of absolute glee and the grin that stole across the eldest Malfoy’s face.  
Good thing that no one was around to see it then. Lucius climbed out of bed on slightly unsteady legs. He made sure he had a good sense of balance before moving over to the wardrobe that held his cloths.  
“Must look my best when paying a visit to a lady.” Humming to himself he pulled out a few articles of clothing as well as some other items he thought might be useful for his venture. Magicking them to fit into his pocket he then went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
Oh, dearest Ginny you have no idea the best you have unwittingly unleashed. You will soon find out though. Oh yes, you shall but I promise you will not regret it.

Chapter 10

Later on, that night when the rest of the house had gone quietly to sleep Lucius made his way to Ginny’s room. Putting on a silencing spell to keep anyone from hearing him he quickly brought down her wards then slipped into her room as quite at a mouse.  
When Lucius turned to get a good look at his prey, he felt his heart constrict. He knew he should not be feeling this way about a young girl especially after his wife’s passing but he just could not help it.  
Moving over to where she lay, he took in her prone figure for a minute. In the moon light her skin looked milky white, her red hair fanned out around her head like a halo. She looked as he imagined an angel would if it feel from heaven and crash landed here. Lucius eyes traveled down to her legs. She had inadvertently kicked off the bed covers in her thrashing during sleep.  
Lucius let loose a wicked grin seeing her long pale legs toned from hours of quidditch. Good! Makes my job much easier. His eyes racked over her once more before he wandlessly locked and silenced the room.  
It would not do if she would happen to wake up and upon seeing him scream there in by waking the whole house. Plus, with the things he had planned for her he would need a silencing spell eventually. Ginny looked like a screamer and he did not need her mother or father rushing in to save her while he is buried balls deep into her tight little body.  
Lucius made quick work of her, thankfully Ginevra Weasley happened to be a deep sleeper so he found he had no issue positioning her hands over her head and tying them. Once that had been taken care of sufficiently Lucius moved back down to the end of the bed and sat there.  
While he waited for Ginny to come to consciousness Lucius began to draw patters on her creamy thigh to help the process along. In his other hand he fiddled with a round calendrical item. Minutes ticked bye Lucius began to notice her eyelashes flutter and her start to squirm because she could not seem to find a comfortable position.  
Nor would she with her hands bound above her head as they were. Eventually her eyes drifted open confusion wrinkling her brow.  
“Wha…” Ginny did not get much beyond that because the first thing her groggy mind register was Lucius Malfoy sitting at the end of her bed looking all dapper in one of his suits.  
“I must be dreaming this again.” Ginny mutter softly to herself thinking that he is a dream version of himself would not answer.  
“As flattered as I am that you dream about me, I can reassure you you’re not dream at all. This is quite real and do not even think of screaming because it will do no good.”  
Ginny did not seem to even react to his words instead she kept talking to herself as if she would wake up any moment from this fantasy of hers.  
“Dream Lucius usually says something along those lines as well. How I wish you were real.” Here she sighed wistfully.  
Lucius arched a brow at this. No more talking we do not have all night. Let her think it is one of her dreams for now. She will come to the realization that it most definatly is not eventually.  
Out loud Lucius said the something similar. “No more talking, I wish you to open your mouth for me pet.”  
When Ginny complied without hesitation it caused, he to become harder then he could ever imagine or remember being. As he watched her part those pretty soft pink lips, he had the sudden urge to kiss her before he silenced her physically.  
Lucius did just that. Cupping the back of her head while taking her mouth in a hard-bruising hungry kiss his tongue plundering hers in a show of dominance and a taste of what was to come later. After some time when he knew they both needed air is when he released her lips.  
Ginny whimpered at loosing the feel of contact of his lips on hers. Something clicked in her head right them. Lucius never kissed her in her fantasies, he was always hard and dominant taking her the way he wanted with out apologies while making her shatter around him again and again.  
This was no dream he actually sat on her bed and had just snogged the living out of her.  
“Dear Rowena, I am not dreaming, am I? You are here and you are real!” Ginny tried not to have a mild panic attack. She began to tug on the ropes attempting to get loose and escape.  
Lucius sat there and watched her chuckling softly. He placed his left hand back onto her thigh then began to slowly edge it upward under her soft silk white nightgown.  
“Caught on to that did you.” He could barely suppress his mirth. It disappeared though when he saw tears begin to for in her large chocolate brown eyes, they caught in her eyelashes making them sparkle slightly in the moonlight.  
“You don’t want me. You said so your self earlier. I am young enough to be your child.” Ginny tried her hardest to hide the hurt she felt from his words. She even turned her head away so she would not have to see the look on his face when he remembered that fact and rejected her once again.  
Thankfully, she missed the wince of pain that crossed his handsome features as he recalled his words to Severus from earlier. If he had known that Ginny would be so hurt by what he had said he would never have uttered them in the first place.  
“I will not lie, when I figured out that it had been you that found me attractive and not Ms. Granger, I admit I was a little taken aback from the thought.” He watched her breath hitch seeming to anticipate his rejection. Lucius placed a finger under her chin to draw her face back to look at him as he spoke.  
“Then I remembered all the wonderful conversation you and I have and how much I enjoy watching the fire light up in your eyes when you debate me over an issue you are passionate about.”  
While he had been speaking Lucius, fingers did not stop dancing up and down her thigh moving ever closer to his goal. Leaning down he brought their lips close together once more at the same time his fingers hovered over the place, they most wanted to be not quite touching just yet but waiting for the opportune time.  
“Now I wish to see a fire in you of a whole different sort.” His mouth captured hers once again while his fingers pressed against her core, rubbing against the folds until he came into contact with her little nub hidden inside.  
Ginny jerked against his hand her whole body felt like it lit up all over the place. From the top of her head down to the tips of her toes as he stroked against her pussy while his mouth fucked hers with that all so skillful tongue of his.  
Ginny whimpered and gasped against his mouth, she tried to press herself closer wishing to touch him in every way but could not do to the restrains she found herself in.  
Eventually Lucius pulled away from her mouth but his fingers did not stop what they had started. Ginny looked up at him and could see he had been more effected by their kiss then she realized. He looked positively sexy, his long blonde hair was disheveled, his eyes lowered to half mast and he had a tent in his pants that could be mistaken for nothing other than his cock.  
“Open for me.” He spoke once more this time a little more heatedly. Ginny did as he asked with out a word. He then placed something in her mouth that felt hard but smooth. She clamped down on it slightly with her teeth. It gave a little but not to much to were she could close her mouth all the way. Lucius answered her unasked question.  
“It is called a ball gag. Though it is not needed because there is a silencing spell around the room, I thought it might be fun to try out. I have not had a woman who has fantasied about me tying them up in many years. I have never got to try one before and thought you would look perfect with your pretty pink lips wrapped around it.”  
The grin he threw at her could only be called devilish, while he spoke Lucius had stood up and stripped off his cloths slowly and methodically to give her a good view of his body that was revealed to her hungry eyes.  
“Tell me Ginny are you a virgin?” Ginny felt her eyes go wide at his question before shaking her head no.  
Lucius nodded his head, “that is good because there is nothing worse then breaking in a virgin. What I have planned for you I do not feel like being all that gently and understanding tonight. When Severus let slip what he overheard you tell Granger about me taking you while tied up I thought as much but I had to make sure before we got down to business.” Lucius had completely undressed now and stood there in front of her in all his naked glory.  
Ginny’s eyes drank him in from the top of his long blond head to his broad shoulders down his torse that was covered in a light smattering of blond hair on his chest. The dark mark from Voldemort stood out in stark contrast to the rest of him but Ginny did not give it more then a passing glance taking in the rest of him. Her eyes when they came to his meat that hung between his legs went wide.  
Shit he is huge, oh dear Merlin that thing is never going to fit. How the fuck did Narcissa take that and not walk bow legged for the rest of her days.  
Lucius saw the panic in her eyes as she stared between his thighs. He could not help the chuckle that formed there. Lucius knew he was not average for a man, many had said so but the look in the girls eyes helped to inflate his ego a little more.  
“Do you like that.” He purred taking himself in hand, beginning to stroke his length up and down for her benefit. Lucius then swaggered back over to the bed crawling up onto it to lay next to her prone body.  
“You mind if I get rid of these? They just seem to be in the way.” His hands began to tug on her underwear. Ginny knew he was not actually asking for her consent so she did not give it. She laid there watching him stare down at what had his concentration. When her underwear were pulled down her hips then off the end of her toes Ginny felt slightly exposed to his roving gaze. She felt even more so when his large hands pushed her thighs further apart and his hot heavy stare centered on her core.  
Ginny could feel the blush that stole over her face then traveled down her body. She did not know how far it spread but she could be sure it traveled far.  
“Beautiful.” He spoke reverently before his eyes came back to rest on her face. “Who knew little Ginny Weasley had such a pretty pussy. I can imagine if most of the boys knew that you would be beating them off with a stick.”  
“I got to see your other pretty pink lips but I now wish to see those rosy tipped tits of yours. I am going to mold them, suck them, bite them until I leave my mark on both then I am going to do the same to here.” He growled deeply while placing his palm against her neither lips rubbing it back and forth but not breaching her. Lucius muttered a vanishing spell and Ginny found herself naked completely.  
Oh, Godric Gryffindor I am so turned on and his has barley touched me yet. I know I should be embarrassed by being tied up and fondled but sweet cerci he is making me so wet with his words, body and really everything. Please do not let this be a dream, please don’t wake up Ginny. Oh god he is moving his head to my breast. After that Ginny’s mind went blank because the man next to her practically swallowed one of her breasts into his mouth while his finger breached her center.  
He pumped one finger into her folds, while at the same time lashing her nipple with that tongue of his or swirling it around her breast like one would an ice cream cone until it came to the tip. Sometimes he would take her nipple and tug it with his teeth pulling it taught making her back arch then release it with pop.  
Lucius was driving Ginny mad with desire. His mouth switched from one of her tits to the other while his fingers were slowly working themselves inside of her hot wet depths. He neither sped up nor slowed down the pumping of his digits but kept it the same sedate movement. At first, he started out with one then slipping two in to stretch her eventually working his way to three.  
Ginny knew the sounds that were coming out of her were obscene noises and she had never knowingly made them before now but with the ball gag in her mouth it could not be helped. No one like Lucius had ever does such things as he did now, and she meant literally because she had never truly been with anyone before tonight. Oh, she had fooled around she had even got to second base but had never gone all the way before. Ginny did not tell him this at the time because she knew he would have stopped if he found out she was still virginal in the strictest sense of the word. Ginny just did not have a Hyman because she had lost it playing quidditch for all these years.  
The sensations Lucius was causing to stir in her made her feel like she stood on the knifes edge of coming only for him to pull back taking it away then start the process all over again. Driving her towards the edge letting her climb then yanking her back from it before she could tumble over.  
Lucius watched Ginny thrash on his fingers while making the cuties noises he ever heard. He would not let her tumble over quite yet. No, he wanted her there when he had himself buried inside of her thrusting his cock in and out of her pretty pink lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist or spread wide for him while pinned over her head he did not much care what position she would be in as long as she came apart while he happened to be buried inside her.  
“Are you read for me princess? Are you ready to come screaming around my cock?” Ginny nodded vigorously at his words to show him that she most definitely was ready for such a thing.  
“Open up. I want to hear your cries when I breach your pussy with my cock for the first time. I want to hear you call my name as you fall over the edge from the best orgasm of your life.” Lucius hissed with desire as he stroked his cock against her wet folds bumping into her nub every time he moved upwards.  
Fuck! I want that too. She screamed internally while trying not come from just that little bit of stimulation. She felt the ball gag being removed. Letting lose a small whimper from her sore jaw muscles. Before long though she forgot all about her jaw when Lucius began to push inside of her breaching her quickly until he had seated himself all the way inside.  
Ginny screamed not being used to someone so large. Lucius did not give her much time to adjust to the intrusion. He pulled out then slammed back in fully.  
Ginny bucked against him. It hurt she would not lie but he seemed to be hitting places inside of her that no one else had ever reached. As he began his decent again pulling out then pushing back in quickly Ginny could only sob and mewl out noises. Not once did she ever think to tell him to stop though.  
“Yes. This is what you want witch isn’t it? You want to take all of me inside you.” Ginny tried to shake her head not really, she what she was trying to deny. When he began to plunge into her full tilt hitting all the way up to her cervix.  
Ginny shrieked her back arching off the bed as Lucius continued to slam into her his hands slayed over her hips keeping her where he wanted her as he set a furious pace.  
“Fuck yes witch. Tighten that pussy around my cock. You love this don’t lie. If I snuck into your rooms every night and did this to you not once would you deny me. Would you?”  
Ginny shook her head while he ground himself into her pelvis hitting her clit on his next stroke into her. Lucius watched her body sway her tits bouncing after everyone of his upstrokes to her pliant flesh. He reached up and tweaked one of her nipples pinching it between his thumb and for finger.  
“Noo.” Ginny wailed. Lucius stopped for a moment shifting her legs up over his shoulders he pressed her forward until her knees almost touched her head. He then pulled slowly before slamming back inside. Lucius watched her eyes go wide as he reach the furthest places inside of her that she probably had never felt before.  
“Tell me witch what do you want.” He hissed as he could feel her reaching her peak as was, he. Ginny could only pant or make little mewling noises but no words could she seem to form at the moment.  
“I have you fucked so good you cannot even speak.” Lucius chuckled darkly. “I have so much more to teach you my little witch. So much more. When I am done you will be imprinted with my memory that no other cock will satisfy you ever again.” Lucius sped up his thrust while reaching between them to find her clit rubbing it in circles. He could feel his balls drawing up and knew he would be finishing soon.  
Usually Lucius could go for hours if not all night but it had been a while since he had last been satisfied and the witch under him felt so good and tight. He could not stave off his orgasm much longer. Not wanting to finish before her though he tried to work her to reach her peak first.  
Ginny could not stop the keening wail of Lucius’s name that seemed to be pulled from the very depths of her. When her orgasm broke over her, she could do nothing but enjoy the ride. With nothing to hold on to seeing as he hand were bound still. Lucius was not far behind her as he chased his own end.  
With his last bit of cognitive skills before it slammed into him, he told her what he was going to do.  
“I am going to come inside you Ginny. I am going to fill you up with my seed.” When he heard her soft gasp and the feel of her tightening around him in pleasure Lucius knew he found a keeper, groaning he thrust all the way in till he bottomed out spilling himself inside of her depths.  
Both lay there panting and gasping for breath. Lucius finally regained enough sense to untie her arms letting them drop gently down onto the bed. He rubbed the feeling back into them then wrapped himself around her body spooning up against her for warmth.  
Lucius knew he would have to leave soon but could not find it in himself to get up just yet. He wanted a few more minutes to touch and feel her around him for a little while longer.  
“Bloody hell that could not have been more amazing even if I wanted it to be. Way better then any fantasy I could ever conjure up in my head.” Ginny babbled seeming to have found her voice once more.  
Lucius could do nothing but chuckle at her chatter. He would have it no other way especially if his witch began to sing his praises.  
“So, I take it, it met with your expectations then.” He smiled down at her humorously. Ginny could only stare at him agog before she realized he was teasing her. She swatted him on the chest in retaliation before replying.  
“Of course, it did, how could it not. I have never experience something along those lines before.”  
Hearing her say this peaked Lucius curiosity he then could not help asking her but he had to know how many men she had actually slept with before him.  
“Ginny will you humor me.” When her big chocolate colored eyes turned up to his face as he stared down on her laying on his side. He placed one hand on her hip to keep her there so she would not move away incase she did not like his line of questioning.  
“How many men have you actually been with before tonight?”  
He watched as Ginny started drawing small circler patters on his chest threw his chest hair then around his nipple. It made him hiss threw his teeth because it felt wonderful and he could feel his cock begin to stir. This though was not the time to become distracted.  
Lucius stopped her hand then tilted her chin up so he could search her eyes and see the truth in them when she answered.  
“I asked you how many Ginny, I want the truth. How many before me?”  
Ginny gulped visibly. She knew she could not lie and he would see if she tried but she did not want to tell him either afraid he would be disgusted or irate. Nor did Ginny want to lie either because she wanted him to know the truth as well.  
“Before tonight you want to know how many people, I have had sex with?”  
Lucius nodded waiting for her to continue.  
“That would be none.” Ginny ducked her head down embarrassed to let him know she had been saving herself for him. She had decided this when in seventh grade a bunch of Death Eaters had attacked some of the students at a Hogsmeade weekend. Lucius had been there and had revealed himself to be a spy when he had thrown her and her friends out of the way to shield them from one of the curses that had been aimed at her.  
Lucius had been hurt badly, the Death Eaters who did it were hexed with in an inch of their lives by surrounding witches and wizards. He had been rushed to Hogwarts to receive medical attention. Ginny had fallen a little bit in love with him that day and the days afterwards when she had been the only one to come visit him in the medical wings besides his son. Ginny swore to herself one day when he had flirted with her and teased her about one of the boys who had followed her but quickly left when Lucius had looked at him.  
The comment he had made to her had stuck and she promised herself then and there that she would have no other.  
Back to the present though Lucius stared down at her in shock. Try as he might he could not wrap his head around the fact that she had been a virgin. She had not felt like one and Merlin knew she did not act like one. Lucius even checked down below to see if there had been blood and there had not so he now laid there completely confused.  
“You are telling me you are a virgin? If that is so then why am I seeing no maidens head?” Lucius tried to keep himself calm, he wanted to give her a chance to explain before going off halfcocked.  
Ginny snorted in an unladylike fashion. “I have not had a hymen since I started playing quidditch my third year. Besides in this day and age there is such thing as called B.O.B.’s” Ginny tried not to burst out laughing at Lucius truly perplex look he wore while trying to decipher what the hell a B.O.B. was.  
Finally, he gave up trying to figure it out.  
“What the hell is a B.O.B. and how the fuck does that have anything to do with you not being a virgin?” The storm that gathered on his face told Ginny that he was coming quickly to the end of his patience. To advert from this, she quickly explained.  
“Battery operated boyfriend, which means I went to a sex shop and bought a dildo.” She said as fast as possibly before he could become truly angry. Her words seemed to do the trick because he deflated considerable after that.  
“I see.” He eyed her in a considering manner that Ginny was not sure what the look meant. Did he find it loathsome or was he intrigued.  
“And were do you keep this B.O.B. if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Ginny sighed with relief, looks like intrigued it was. Reaching over she pulled open a drawer and then pulled out a false bottom inside that. Lucius peered inside of it interested to know what this little witch found entertaining. What he saw inside had his eyes going wide. This one little witch ceased to amaze him. He reached in and pulled out one that looked small and pink with a cord attached to something that looked like a dial.  
“What pray tell is this?” His voice dropped a few octaves when he watched her flush and squirm on the bed as she gazed at him holding the device in his large hands.  
Ginny tried to clear her suddenly dry throat as she looked at the man of her dreams holding her vibrator up for inspection looking from her to the small pink toy and back again. When he asked her what it did, she nearly came again at the husky quality of his voice. It sent shivers down her spine hearing it.  
Her response to him had not been lost on Lucius, he became even more intrigued then thrust it at her and in a deep commanding voice told her to show him what it did.  
` All thoughts of her being a virgin and the whys were forgotten in return for this new and exiting knowledge.  
“Lay back and show me how you use this.” He ordered his voice holding an edge that told her there was no room for argument. Not that he would get one from her anyways. Ginny could feel the desire pool in her lower belly at showing him such a gadget and what it did.  
She did as he commanded laying back on the pillows making herself comfortable. She watched as he did the same folding his legs sitting in an Indian style his body on full display and no shame evident at all in his posture.  
Ginny reached up and clicked on the dial so the toy began to make a buzzing sound. She watched as Lucius eyes shot wide then filled with pools of desire as a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
“Oh, I do believe you and I are going to have loads of fun my ginger witch.” Truer words could not have been spoken because indeed they did have more fun that either of them could ever imagine trying out Ginny’s toys all night until the wee hours of the morning. He made her come so many times and in so many different positions that when he finally exited her room, Ginny lay asleep on the bed from exhaustion. While Lucius exited her room, another door opened at the same time he did. Lucius quickly shut it so the other person would not see her prone, naked sleeping form. He then came face to face with Severus and almost let out a breath of relief.  
Severus looked him over just grinned knowingly before heading silently towards his room down the hall. He entered his room then shut the door leaving Lucius to his own devices.  
Lucius took Severus cue and did the same moving off to his room on silent feet closing the door quietly in hopes to not wake anyone up. Both gentlemen had been so busy trying to make it to their respective rooms that both had missed the wide silver eyes that had stood on the stares watching both men exit and enter different rooms.  
What the ever-loving fuck. Was all Draco could think as he saw his father leave Ginny’s room disheveled and then watched Severus leave Hermione’s room much the same way.

Chapter 11

Earlier that night Severus had been pacing his rooms wondering how he would speak to Hermione without her hexing his balls off before he could get a word out. Severus knew that he was in the metaphorical doghouse with her because of earlier and had to think up something that would get him out of said doghouse.  
That was why he now paced his room wracking his brain as to what would help him in such a situation with a woman like Hermione. Then a thought struck him. Hermione loved books, she soaked them up as a sponge would liquid.  
To get back in her good graces or more importantly her bed and between her thighs if Snape were honest with himself, he could give up one of his prized ne of a kind book to her and for her.  
Severus would never admit to this unless under pain of torture but she was worth it, hell she would be worth a thousand one of a kind books if he could afford it. I cannot lie that witch is worth more to be then all the treasure I could every accumulate. I not only want he in my bed but in my life as well and in such a short amount of time. I will not give her up not for anyone ever.  
Moving over to his private bookshelves he looked it over before finding the book he knew would peek her Gryffindorish mind. The title read One thousand and One transfiguration spells for the advanced witch or wizard.  
Once Severus had the book, he needed he moved toward the door. Opening it he peeked outside to make sure no one seemed to be loitering in the hallway or coming down it. He quickly advanced to her room hoping she would be in there so he did not get caught out in the hall.  
This time he seemed to be in luck because she answered after his second knock. She began to slam the door in his face though when she saw who it was that had been knocking in the first place.  
Severus put his foot in the door before she could close it all the way. Anyone else would have winced or groaned in pain with how hard she had tried to shut it. Severus thanked what ever deity was up there that he wore Dragon hide boots or he would have been sporting some broken toes if not a whole foot.  
Realizing that he would not go away or remove his foot until she opened back up the door Hermione growled at him, that is the only word that could be used to describe the sound that came out of her when she spoke.  
“What do you want Snape. I am fairly sure you made your self abundantly clear earlier that we have no more association with each other after today.” She tried to shut the door again but Severus was not having it he kept his foot exactly were it had been to block her once more.  
She snarled at him then. It could almost be called funny coming from such a petite witch such as her, almost because he had seen what she was capable of when irate.  
“Hermione,” he tried to use his most syrupy voice he could try and distract her from her anger. “May I came in so I can talk to you quietly. I do not believe you want the whole house knowing our business.” Severus purred at her his voice dropping as low as he could possibly make it knowing the effect it would have on her. It seemed to work for a minute because she began to step back to let him in until she shook her head as if to clear.  
She then glared at him accusingly before poking him in the chest. “I know what you are doing Severus Snape and it will not work. You have some nerve coming here and trying to make up with me after this afternoon and the incident with Remus. Then Ginny” Hermione hissed angerly.  
Severus knew she was right and that he had been a real cad. He told himself that he just could not let her go though not without at least trying.  
“You are right Hermione but at least give me the chance to explain and not out here in the hall.” The pleading look he gave her seemed to melt some of her resolve to stay angry at him. She in turn stepped back into the room to let him in. Hermione had her back to him so she did not see the wicked smile that flashed across his face as he entered, it was gone by the time she turned back around as if it had never been there at all.  
“Speak quickly.”  
While Hermione had been distracted Severus threw up a silencing spell and retracting spell so no one would be coming to interrupt them for anything.  
Severus then glided forward until he stood right in front of the woman, he wanted to call his own and would by the end of the night.  
“I was jealous.” He thought that would be a good place to start, explaining his behavior for earlier with her and Remus. “When I saw the two of you hugging, I became so jealous I could spit nails. It was not until later when I returned and saw him and Harry kissing and hugging in the hallway did, I realize I had nothing to worry over.  
Hermione sighed tiredly before turning her face to look up at him in the eye. “You could have asked me or talked to me you know. Rather then accuse me of something I did not do.”  
Severus nodded. “I have to admit this.” Here he gestured to the two of them with one of his hands. “Is all relatively new to me. I am not used to a witch wanting me for something other then what I can offer in return. “  
Severus looked down at her a soft expression moving over his features. His left hand came up, running his thumb over her bottom lip in a gentle show of caring on his part. “I have never had a beautiful witch make me feel the way you do Hermione.” He whispered as his mouth moved closer to hers before he pressed their lips together.  
Hermione moaned softly at the feel of his mouth on hers. She had missed this she would not lie, but Hermione knew that they still had much to talk about. When she felt Severus move closer to her there in pressing their bodies close together Hermione’s mind said screw it as she wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head to the side so he could have better access.  
Severus nearly growled at her display of submission to him. Whether she knew it or not she had just submitted to his tender mercies. He would be showing her none tonight not even if she begged for it. He had gone to long without her under him even if it had been only this afternoon when they had been together last. To him that was far to long to be away from this witch.  
Severus buried on hand in her hair tugging at it gently causing her head to tilt back which broke the connection to their mouths. His other arms snaked around her waist then hoisting her against his body to carry her to the nearest available surface so he could have his way with her.  
“Where do you want it witch.” Severus purred while nibbling her ear. “I am going to fuck you Hermione until you cannot walk straight.” Severus growled against her skin as he moved toward the bed. Then something caught his eye out of the corner in her room. There stood a full-length gilded mirror and a truly wicked idea came to him. Has she not said earlier that one of her fantasies involving him had been her standing in front of it and being pleasured.  
Hermione did not seem to catch on to his idea yet she being to bust trying to attack whatever skin she could reach of his throat with her lips, teeth and tongue. “Severus.” She whined when she realized that he had not take her to bed yet. “Please I need you to make love to me.” Hermione wriggled her cute little bottom and hips against him in a show of her urgency.  
Quirking his lips at her word and lifting a sardonic brow at her in reprimand. “Is that what I do? If I remember correctly, I do not make move I fuck the living daylights out of you.” Hermione just seemed to roll her eyes. Then came back with a pithy. “Potato, patato quip in return.  
Now Severus could feel both his eyebrows raise to his hair line in surprise. So, the little witch wanted to be a smart mouth. Well she would pay for that see if she didn’t.  
Setting her down Severus quickly vanished both their cloths then spun her around to face the mirror. He watched in glee as her eyes went wide upon seeing it. Moving his mouth down to her ear he let his breath settle against her for a few minutes not speaking just letting her feel his close proximity before doing so.  
“I believe a punishment is in order don’t you Miss Granger?” He used her moniker on purpose so she would know who was in charge. Hermione glanced at his reflection in the mirror his eyes blazed like two burning black coals as he gazed back at her.  
Severus pushed her mass of hair aside leaning down he placed a kiss on her gold toned shoulder never taking his eyes away from hers though. His fingers skimmed over her neck down her shoulders to stop at her breast and rest there. Not actually touching them other than to cup them in the palm of his hands. His thumb would once in a while move to skim across her flesh in a teasing manner.  
He muttered something under his breath that Hermione did not quite catch. Before she could ask him what he had said she felt a sensation of hands running up the inside of her thighs. Hermione glanced down in the mirror only to see his hands still firmly on her breasts. She knew she was not imagining it this time though because the feeling was as clear as day against her legs running slowly upwards.  
Hermione let loose a gasp mixed between pleasure from what she was feeling and dawning understand because she now knew it had been him at the dinner table who cast that spell.  
“It was you.” That was all she managed to say before there came a tugging from his fingers on her nibbles pulling and pinching them causing exquisite pain and pleasure. The invisible fingers did not stay still either she felt them on the lips of her sex searching and stroking until it found her nub.  
Throwing her head back against his shoulder she could not help gyrating her hips trying to get more of the invisible delicious friction while trying to simultaneously push her breast into his teasing rolling fingers.  
Severus could not help the chuckle that tore from him when he saw the look on her face as she figured out who had cast the spell the other day.  
“That is right sweet little Hermione it had been me that cast it, and you know what is so wonderful about this particular spell I do not have to maintain eye contact with the recipient. If the person has no interest in the party that casts it then nothing happens whatsoever. Now lets say you desire the caster greatly well then it makes you feel the things you want. Lets say if you loath the caster then you will feel little pin pricks all over. Depending what emotion, it is what you end up feeling instead. It’s a genius little spell of mine is it not?”  
Severus grinned at her wickedly over her shoulder knowing she could only be enjoying what was happening right now to her. Based on her mewls and cries of “oh Severus” and “more” he would have no doubt.  
Hermione currently stood on her tip toes trying the pleasure felt so great that she could not stay still. The invisible hands were sliding into her wet folds pumping in and out of her at a leisurely pace that felt infuriating as well as torturous. She never wanted it to stop though.  
Hermione could feel her orgasm nearing and she waited on pins and needles for it to crash over her but as soon as she would get close the hands would change angles or move in a different way.  
Hermione let out a frustrated wail as she had once again been denied release. “Severus please I need it.” A sob tore from her throat as he continued to torturously tease her breasts. Someone times rolling his palm across them in a gently caress or sometimes pinching and tugging her nipples hard upwards. She would either shriek or whimper when he did one or the other.  
Watching her in the mirror made him rock hard against her, he could see her slick desire running like rivulets down her creamy thighs. He did not just want her crying out or whimpering he wanted her begging him to do anything he wanted to her. Severus wanted her pleading to make the sweet torture end only to replace it with a new one. He moved his mouth to her ear, panting into it from his own desire that had been steadily climbing since they began this, he asked her.  
“What do you want me to do Hermione?”  
“Anything!” She cried in return. His eyes blazed with a secret desire that she could not fathom. His stare penetrated her all the way to her soul. “Do not speak words as such unless you know what you are requesting.” The growl he let loose almost sounded in human and it shook Hermione to the core, but at this time she did not care she wanted him in any way he would give her.  
“Anything.” She spoke again more confidently then before. Her eyes taking in his dark black pools of lust.  
“So be it.” Is all he said before picking her up bridal style then carrying her to the bed. He placed her face down on the bed and told her to stay like that.  
Being in this position made he feel exposed and slightly vulnerable but she did as he requested trying to keep good to her word. She felt him move up behind her and placed both his hands on her hips. She nearly shot off the bed or at least tried to when she felt his hot breath on her most intimate parts.  
“Severus.” Hermione trembled slight at the continued feel of his hot breath against her, he did not move or say anything. She tried to look back only to feel a swat land on her bottom.  
“Face forward, you do not have permission to look at me.” Came his hissed command. Hermione did as he ordered swiftly so as to not get another stinging slap. She did not know what he seemed to be doing other then kneading her butt cheeks.  
Severus stared at her in complete rapture wondering how he had managed to get so lucky. Hermione lay prostrate in front of him completely exposed and willing to do anything he wanted. Severus ran his ands over her backside reverently while kneading and pulling her arse cheeks apart then letting bounce back together once more. He could not help licking his lips hungering every time he saw that tight little bud of her bottom hole wink at him teasingly.  
Soon. He though wickedly to himself. Soon I will have her back side opened to me and her wailing obscenities as I fuck that tight hole. I plan to buried balls deep in there tonight watching her thrash, scream and wail in pleasure around me.  
Hermione on the other hand was dying of curiosity Severus had done nothing more the rub her back side or pant against her woman hood. Curiosity got the better of her eventually and she had to ask him.  
“Severus what are you doing back there.” She could not hide the slight hitch in her voice or the insecurity because she had to wonder if he found her disgusting but he quickly laid her fears to rest.  
“Enjoying the spectacular view.” He smirked then without warning buried his face into her tight little quim running his tongue up and down from bottom to top. He spread her open with his fingers to enjoy more of her.  
Hermione squealed when she felt his mouth attack her so suddenly. The only thing she could do was dig her fingers into the sheets underneath her and hold on.  
“Such a pretty pussy you have Hermione. You like me eating your sweet pink little quim don’t you.” Severus did not wait for her response before attacking her once more with is lips, tongue and fingers. He pushed two digits inside her as he continued eating her out.  
Hermione writhed and thrashed on the bed not sure if she should pull away or move closer to the seeking, probing tongue or not.  
Severus finally pulled back slightly from her glistening pussy, wiping his mouth off from her juices he watch his fingers probe and stretch her walls. Moving up till he laid over her back he panted against her ear while biting the shell gently before hissing filthy words into the same ear.  
“You like this don’t you, tell me you like it and I will give you more.”  
“I like it.” Hermione sobbed keening when she felt three fingers sink into her twisting and turning while reaching the deepest parts inside of her finding that sponge spot and rubbing against it mercilessly. Hermione did not care that she was a panting mewling mess, she did not care that she was probable shouting and screaming intangible things, she did not even care that she most likely begged him to do what ever he wanted to do to her. All she cared about was that this man never stop making her feel this good, that he never stop fucking her within an inch of her life. She probably promised him the world or her first child if he would let her come.  
Severus knew he had her where he wanted her when she kept begging and pleading for more. The girl was so far past understand what she said she did not care anymore as long as she could reach that high point. This was Severus advantage point and he did not waste it. Muttering a spell, he cleaned out her tight little back hole then while he distracted her with his fingers he moved back down and buried his tongue into her puckered entrance spearing her open not giving her time to even question or contemplate his reasoning behind it.  
When Hermione felt Severus tongue push into her other hole, she tried to wriggle away but could not get very far because his fingers were still pushing up inside her hitting the spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head.  
“No Severus.” She tried to say but it came out as a weak cry his tongue doing obscene things to her, it became even more so when she felt a finger press into her as well then there were two scissoring stretching, prodding and filling her back door. Hermione wanted to protest she really did but she could not seem to make the words become tangible all she got for her efforts were garbled noises and pitiful cries.  
Eventually he pulled his fingers and tongue away, she thought she had finally got a reprieve but she could not be more wrong. Instead Severus picked her up and spun her around to sit with her back pressed against his chest. His powerful arms then hooked each one of her legs over his spreading her open wide. His commanding voice echoing all around her. While she could feel his hot, hard, thick cock pushing lightly against her back entrance nudging it ever so lightly.  
“Look at your self Hermione.” His deep silky voice commanding her to obey. She did because the next thing she knew was she looked into her mirror seeing herself on display his arms holding her open when his hands fondled and pinched her nipples. Her eyes shot from his cock to his eyes and back, watching as he circled the tip against her tight little bud. Never entering only teasing.  
“Tell me you don’t want me here Hermione? Tell me you don’t want me filling you up with my dick in such a naughty place and I won’t but you have to say the words.”  
Hermione realized he was going her an out if she wanted it. She tried to form the words that would tell him to stop. She tried to think of what they were in that moment but all she could see was his obsidian eyes devouring her with his dark penetrating gaze. His glistening cock teasing and coaxing her back entrance and his hands driving her wild one palming her breast while the other had moved between her legs and began to pinch her clit.  
“I can’t say it.” She finally cried defeatedly. The words stop or no would not move past her lips.  
Severus crowed with glee and triumph. “That’s my naughty witch. I knew you would want it. Now you will take it and love it.” With those words Severus began to push the head of his cock into her most secret entrance. He watched in the mirror as Hermione’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Her eyes never leaving his disappearing cock as it worked it’s way into to her stretching her once virgin hole that now belonged to solely him.  
“Fuck yes witch, look at you taking my dick up your virgin little arse.” Severus howled his desire and words as he worked his way in and out of the prone witch on top of him.  
The only thing that could be heard from her was pants, hitched breaths and hiccupping from the tears that leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Hermione would not say it hurt so much as it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable. Severus had made sure to prepare her thoroughly before hand and she could not be more grateful. Mostly she watched him as he continued to bury himself deeper and deeper inside of her bowls. He looked to be truly enjoying himself if the look of rapture on his face could be anything to go by.  
Once he had seated himself all the way inside, he stopped moving for a time so they could both catch their breaths. Severus gave her that time to adjust to the intrusion. He then reached around and began to stroke her clit once more making her head fall back onto his shoulder. Severus leaned down and captured her mouth with his giving her a hot kiss with a lot of tongue and panting involved. She did not mind though because it turned her on more knowing he was so close to losing that control he was renowned for all over.  
Hermione then got a wicked idea that she could not pass up the opportunity. Severus told her he loved it when she talked dirty so she decided to test that theory right now as he sat still inside her stretched arsehole.  
“You like being in my sweet little arse don’t you sir.” The hiss that came out of him at her words made her realize she had more power then she ever knew and it had just now dawned on her. She felt his cock twitch inside of her so hard it almost made her yelp with surprise.  
“Hermione, I am warning you.” He growled against her ear, his head pressed into her shoulder while trying to calm his breathing so he would not lose control on this little witch it being her first time and all.  
Hermione ignored him instead wriggling her bottom onto of his seated dick causing him to pull out slightly then push back in making them both gasp in desire.  
“Oh, did you like that? I know I did. Your dick is so big inside my little itty-bitty bottom. Don’t you want to see it moving in and out of me glistening with your desire? Don’t you want to make me scream.” Severus could do nothing but whimper softly at hearing her words. He tried to keep up his mantra and imagine Albus or Trelawny in see through robes wriggling around and dancing sexily to keep himself from ponding into her bottom and taking her how he truly wanted too.  
“Please Hermione I am trying to be careful with you your first time.” He all but begged her to stop talking, stop tormenting him so he could take her slow and easy. Her next words pushed him over the edge though and after he could not be responsible for what came next because his control snapped.  
Hermione leaned her head back pressing her lips against his ear while tangling her fingers into his long black hair.  
“I want you to pound my arse daddy make me scream your name like the naughty little girl I am.” Severus eyes shot wide at hearing her say those words to him in such a husky voice, that was the last straw for his control. A feral snarl was ripped from him as he rolled them over until she once again had been placed on her hands and knees with him behind her. His words hissed out of him like the snake he could be called his house.  
“You want your arse fucked you filthy girl then you shall receive it.” He buried one hand in her hair pulling it taught as he slapped his other hand against her bottom leaving a large handprint there. Hermione grunted from pain and pleasure.  
Severus pulled out of her back side all the way till the tip was only left than swiftly buried himself right back in again. He did this many times never stopping or slowing down. The shrieks that came from the woman under him were nothing but pure raw pleasure. She encouraged him more with every tightening of her inner muscles or with sobs of “more” and “yes fuck me you Slytherin beast.”  
Severus could have died happy right then and there. He took her arse and she loved it. This was his woman and so help him he would let no one come between them ever.  
“Take it, take all of it, my sexy little witch. Merlin, I love you.” He howled not realizing what he said in his passion the words just flowing from his lips and out into the open. Hermione did not seem to hear them either because she had hit her peak just as the words rang out around the room.  
It was not until later when both of them were gasping having collapsed onto the bed in a pile of limbs and sweaty bodies did it occur to Hermione of what he had said during sex.  
“Did you just tell me you love me?” Her tone of voice in awe of what she hoped to be true. Severus cracked open an eye to look at her. He had moved onto his back so as not to crush her with his weight.  
“I might have, and if I did what would you say to it?” He tried to sound snarky but knew it fell flat and instead sounded hesitant and fearful.  
Hermione beamed at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She then threw herself onto the man next her in a bone crushing hug.  
“I love you too you sweet, sexy, git.” She cried happily both laughing at her words. After they calmed down Hermione looked at him a teasing light entering her eyes as she playfully asked.  
“So, do I get to call you my boyfriend?”  
The look of loathing on Severus face at the word made her fall over in a fit of giggles. “Alright that is a no then.”  
Severus smiled down at her warmly. He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “No but you can call me your partner. It sounds more dignified then boyfriend.” He said seriously.  
Hermione nodded in agreement. They laid there snuggling for a while until eventually Severus had to get up and head to his room. It was almost dawn after all and it would not due to have anyone find him in her room just yet.  
Hermione had fallen asleep well before he stirred himself to leave. As he opened the door to her room, he heard another door opening down the hall. Severus held his breath until he saw it was just Lucius coming out of Ginny Weasley’s room.  
Severus smirked at him before silently heading to his bedroom to get some much-needed sleep. That witch wore him out.  
Severus did not stick around to chit chat so he did not see the pair of wide eyes that had watched the exchange before finding his own room as well.  
Draco Malfoy would be having a long conversation with both his father and his uncle tomorrow that was for sure. If either of them were playing with the hearts of either one of these girls their head he knew would roll and not just by him but my many others in this house as well.  
Draco hope for their sake that they were serious about these two witches if not he would hate to be in their shoes. When he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend and longtime lover, he could not help praying that Ronald would take it better then he suspected he would.

Chapter 12

The next morning both couples woke up and headed down together when each came in contact at the breakfast table that morning both girls blushed glancing at the men, they had spent the night with. Ginny threw Lucius sneaking glances as she slid into her seat. Lucius threw her a smug smirk in return. As he walked past, he leaned down so only she could hear him.  
“I very much enjoyed our night together and hope to do it again tonight.” He did not get to say much more because Severus and Hermione walked in, they were very close to each other and seemed to be whispering quietly to one another. Lucius had to wonder what happened between them last night to make them looks so content together. When Hermione sat down, he noticed her wince visibly and it made Lucius eyes shoot up to his hair line.  
He had only ever seen someone have that look on their face when they were buggered thoroughly. Lucius would never have imagine Granger being into something such as that. Lucius threw a look at Severus questioningly. Severus just looked back at him with an arched eyebrow as if to dare him to say something.  
Ginny on the other hand saw Hermione’s face and mouth to her. Are you alright. Hermione mouthed back. Could not be better with a huge grin on her face. Neither could continue because everyone else walked into the kitchen some groggy others chattering about what they would do today.  
Everyone noticed when Harry and Remus walked into the kitchen together. Harry was beaming and looked as if he had gotten the best gift in the world. Maybe he had because he finally convince Remus to come out and tell their family that they were a couple. Both were tired of hiding it and Harry wanted to world to know who he loved.  
“Everyone I have something I want to tell you.” Harry grinned as everyone around him stopped and stared. Molly turned from the stove, Arthur set his tea down everyone else looked at him expectantly. They waited expectantly for Harry to speak.  
Harry looked up at Remus face to see if this would still be okay by him. Remus nodded his head silently. Harry grinned happy and Remus looked at him a gentle smile on his face as he gazed down at the young man.  
“Remus and I are engaged.” Harry cried excitedly. There was a few moments of shocked silence everyone except Hermione and Ginny and Severus of course who had already figured it out.  
The two girls jumped up going and hugging both men, next came Ron and Draco who hugged or pumped their hand enthusiastically. Even Severus came and wished the two-good fortune. Remus grinned at the man who’s life he and his friends had not made ease during their school days.  
When the twins and Percy came over the twins thumped Harry on the back ribbing him about what it might be like to get shagged by a wolf. Harry grinned then shocked the two by saying. “Something you will never know but I can tell you it is mind blowing.” He nonspiritual whispered. “He is a beast in bed that is for sure.”  
Everyone laughed when the twins faced went up in similar looks of embarrassment. Percy looked smugly at his brothers.  
“Serves you right you two are always trying to embarrass people. Its about time someone put you in your place.” Percy turned back to the couple then wished them a happy future before swishing out the door or work.  
When everyone went and sat back down they realized that the only people who had not come over to say anything to them had been Lucius for obvious reason he did not know Remus well and him and Harry did not have the best history even though they were on the same side there still seemed to be a level of mistrust there.  
The ones everyone looked at were Molly and Arthur. Harry’s eyes pleading for them to be happy and understand. Molly put her hands on her hips gazing at the two men in front of her critically.  
“Well it’s about bloody time. Here I thought I was going to have to meddle the way I did with Severus and Hermione.” Molly grinned at the two then winked at the pair. Arthur chuckled wrapping his arms around his wife. “I had a betting pool going that it would take at least the entire summer for you two to finally tell everyone. I guess Kingsley won this one he bet you would only take a month into the summer.”  
The faces of Harry, Remus, Severus and Hermione all stared at Molly and Arthur in confusion and shock.  
“What a second are you telling me that that you purposely sent me to Severus room the day I got here?” Hermione asked incredulously. Severus pipped up right after her. “It was a set up? So, you wanted us together and encouraged us to seek each other out.”  
Molly rolled her eyes sky ward in a show of irritation. “Yes, you two had been dancing around each other for months I wanted both of you happy and I knew you would be good together with your similar personalities. Can you tell me you have not gotten together. Truthfully?”  
Severus and Hermione looked at each other sheepishly then shook their heads. They had thought that they were being sneaky and keeping themselves a secret. Not as much as they would have like apparently.  
Draco spoke up next. “So, then I guess if you had something to do with Severus and Hermione maybe you would like to explain my father and Ginny?” He asked snidely.  
The room went into utter silence as his words registered to everyone. All eyes turned to Ginny and the elder Malfoy in question. Lucius groaned audibly throwing a glare at his son promising retribution later. Ginny squeaked as everyone focused suddenly on her. She had never imagined the whole house knowing she had slept with Malfoy this soon.  
“Come again.” Ron asked his boyfriend completely flummoxed. “Did you just say you saw Ginny and your father going at it?” Ron went pale as a sheet as the mental pictures of the two popped into his brain.  
“No, I said I saw my father sneaking out of Ginny’s room as well as Severus sneaking out of Hermione’s last night when I got up to get a glass of water.” Draco sniffed haughtily as he explained to his boyfriend what happened last night,  
“Ginevra Weasley you better explain yourself young lady?” Arthur Weasley ground out between his teeth. Molly looked pale and shocked of the news that her baby was not only having sex but having sex with an older man to boot.  
Everyone watched as Ginny’s face turned two different shades of red in a matter of moments. Hermione had the good sense to back out of the way knowing her friends temper as she did. Severus followed her lead not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the angry witch.  
“Excuse me why am I the one that has to explain my private life but it is all right for Hermione to screw her former professor and a man that is almost the same age as Lucius. It’s alright for her but not me?” Ginny seethed heatedly her magic crackling around her.  
“Hey how did I get dragged into this.” Hermione asked indignation coloring her voice. Severus laid a hand on her arm shaking his head to try and warn her not to get into the middle of the family dispute.  
“For one thing Hermione is not biologically our child, you are. Even though we think of her as a daughter we technically have no say in what she does, you on the other hand, we do.” Arthur snapped back at his youngest his arms folded over his chest in an angry fashion.  
Ginny scowled at her father’s words. “I am seventeen which is legally an adult in the wizarding world I do not need your permission to shag who I want.” Ginny snarled at her parents. “I am in love with Lucius and have been since the day he saved me in Hogsmeade so whether you like it our not I will do as I please.”  
“Not if you are under our roof young lady.” Molly Weasley hissed at her daughter. Not liking the tone their youngest felt she could take with them.  
“Well then it’s a good thing we are not under your roof.” Ginny shouted right before spinning around and marching off to her room in an angry huff. When the kitchen door slammed shut the whole room had gone silent. No one knew what to say or do.  
Lucius stood up then and glaring at his son he motioned for him to follow him out of the kitchen. Draco gulped silently he then leaned over to Ron and whispered. “If I do not return just know I love you and my father murdered me and buried me somewhere. Ron squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. He knew he was in for it for sure after the little show down that just transpired between the family.  
The breakfast after that felt very tense and awkward. No spoke because no one knew what exactly to say to anyone. Small talk did not seem appropriate either. Even the twins kept silent for once.  
Meanwhile Lucius and Draco moved outside into a shed Arthur had built for himself in the back yard to tinker with all things muggle. When Lucius knew they would not be interrupted he rounded on Draco to blast him with his tongue. Draco beat him to the punch though.  
“First off I am sorry father I thought that if they knew about Severus and Hermione then they must have known about you and Ginny as well.” Lucius opened his mouth to tell Draco that still did not excuse the fact that he said anything at all but Draco beat him once more to the punch.  
“I know I should have talked to you first before opening my mouth. I was extremely surprised last night. Especially after mothers death that you would move on so quickly.”  
Lucius could feel himself deflate slightly at his sons words and tone. He knew his son had loved Narcissa in his own way and that they were his parents after all.  
“Draco you know Narcissa and I never loved each other, we were in the process of divorcing before she had been murdered. It was tragic and horrible and I am upset over it but I am not going to stop my life because of it.” Lucius stated in a matter of fact voice. “I am not saying I am in love with Ginny yet because it is very new but I do know I have feelings for her that I did not have for your mother. Narcissa and I were forced to marry. She had her lovers and I had mine after you were produced but we were friends nothing more.”  
Draco nodded already knowing all of this from the years he had watched them interact. “You do have some type of feelings for Ginny then and it is not all about sex?” Draco wore a serious, protective frown on his face when questioning him about his intentions to Ginny Weasley. Lucius could almost consider it cute and sweet. He knew because Draco dated Ron that he had come to consider Ginny as a pseudo sister as well.  
Lucius wanted to tell his son it really was none of his business but he knew Draco would never let it go until he did. Lucius tried to look inward for what he felt for Ginny. He knew it might not be love but there did feel a deep level of caring.  
“I care for her greatly I am not sure what it is yet or how deep it will go but I know I do not want to hurt her and I am enjoying what we share. I feel differently for her than I did your mother. While your mother and I were never lovers we were friends. Ginny and I are friends and lovers. This is new ground for me as well as for her.  
Draco seemed to be satisfied by this statement and left it at that. He hugged his father briefly then wished him luck. He turned and left the storage room to head back inside because he wanted to make sure Ron was doing alright. Lucius followed his son heading back inside. He went up to Ginny’s room to see if she wanted to talk.  
Lucius knocked on the door softly he waited for a few minute till he heard feet shuffle over to the door. Ginny peaked out than relaxed when she saw him and not her mother or father. She opened the door so he could step into the room.  
Ginny spun around marching over to her bed than proceeded to flop down on it in a huff. Lucius came over to sit down next her.  
“I am sorry for this morning darling, I know you did want to have our relationship revealed so soon. I knew Severus had been outside and I knew he would never say anything but I had no idea Draco had seen me or I would have spoken to him before all this happened.”  
He watched as Ginny’s shoulders slumped in sadness. The glance she gave him out of the corner of her eye showed tears glistening in their brown depths.  
“I am not upset for being found out.” Ginny turned her head to the side while rubbing her arms up and down each other. “I am upset that my parents think I am incapable of making my own decisions. I want what you and I have for a long time but they think that I am to dumb to figure out who I want to be with. It is okay for Hermione but not me.”  
Lucius watched her lip tremble. He wanted to comfort her so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her against his solid chest. She laid her head against him snuggling close.  
“I do not think your parents think you are dumb, they just worry about you because they are parents and that is their job.” He then tilted her head up so his lips could press against her soft pink ones.  
Ginny let lose a moan as the feel of Lucius mouth against hers. When his tongue slipped against the seam of her lips, she opened for him readily. Ginny than wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself closer to his firm body.  
Lucius pulled back after a moment looking down at her passion filled eyes turned him on so quickly, he almost became dizzy with the lose of blood rushing to his nether regions.  
“Tell me what you want pet.” He purred before claiming her lips again, once more releasing them after a heated kiss so she could answer.  
Ginny felt warm and fuzzy all over from the two kisses Lucius had planted on her. She could feel her blood racing, her heart pounding and her core slicken with desire for this powerful wizard. Him and him alone would be the only one how could make her feel this way.  
“I need you Lucius, I want only you.”  
She watched his green eyes blaze with desire and hunger. “You have me pet.” Lucius flicked his hand at the door locking and warding it so no one would disturb them for the moment.  
Lucius lifted her into his lap so she could be pressed fully into his body from her chest to hips. When he felt her core press right into his turgid length, he almost came undone but tried to contain himself, he after all was not a schoolboy right out of the classroom.  
Lucius gazed up at her with slitted eyes. He wanted to watch this fiery little creature come undone for him. He wanted to lay her over his lap and paddled her rear end till she begged him to stop. The thought of her like that caused him to go even harder.  
Grinning devilishly at her Lucius whispered in her ear what he want to do. “I think you need a punishment pet, for earlier. I want you over my lap bare bottomed.” He watched her eyes go wide as he spoke.  
“You want to spank me? But I did not do anything wrong.” The quiver in her voice pulled at his heart strings only slightly. Lucius reached up than buried his hands in her luscious red hair tugging on it slightly so he could tilt her head back. He then pressed his lips to her neck making her gasp.  
“You have been a naughty girl pet, and I do not want to hurt you. I promise you will enjoy it immensely. There can be something said for a mixture of pleasure and pain. I wish to teach you and push you to your boundaries.”  
Lucius ground his length against her while nibbling her throat. Pulling one of his hands out of her hair he cast another wandless spell to make their cloths disappear all except for their underwear. Lucius loved to see her in her sexy little panties. Today she wore a peach color that looked lovely against her pale skin. The material was so thin it could barely be called underwear.  
Lucius plucked her off his lap standing her up than spun her around deftly to gaze down at her backside, he licked his lips appreciatively.  
So lovely, so soft.”  
Lucius ran his hands over the curve of her hips that around to the back to cup each cheek while rubbing his thumbs over the flesh. He heard Ginny whimper softly at his touch.  
Lucius could not help the chuckle that escaped him as he watched the slight quiver. “Do not lie and tell me you do not want this.” He breathed against her skin his hands moved up to grip her hips while his lips touched the silky flesh of her derriere. He ran the tip of his tongue over the exposed flesh that had not been covered by the lacey string. Which could be counted as almost all of it.  
He gave the back part a slight tug upwards knowing the material would rub against her aching clit.  
“What do you call this thing?”  
“A thong.” Her voice trembled as he continuously moved the material back and forth against her sensitive parts.  
“Mmmm I like it. You will wear these for me from now on.” His voice held a commanding tone before he went back to nipping, licking and kissing the soft flesh of her hips, bottom and sides.  
Ginny gasped at the feel of his mouth on the lower part of her. She did not know what he had planned but she wanted to find out. It thrilled her to no end that this powerful wizard wanted her. She gripped onto his hands were they held her so she had something to keep her grounded while he teased and tortured her flesh. He never moved were she really wanted him to be though. It felt maddening but in a good way.  
“Lucius, please. What ever you want I am yours.”  
Lucius growled audibly at her words. She had no idea what they did to him. Oh, this little girl did not know the power she laid in his hands by saying that. He would make sure never to abuse her trust but he also wanted to show her the pleasure he could bring her and the new heights they could reach together if she trusted him to do so.  
“Lay over my lap, sweet. I promise you will enjoy it. I want you to count each one for me.”  
Lucius directed Ginny across his lap. He ran one hand over her bottom once more before bringing it up and swinging it downwards again to land across her backside.  
Ginny gasped from the sting pain, it did not so much hurt but left a tingling sensation. “You forgot to count pet.” He hissed as he yanked her hair back slightly. Not to hard but enough to get her attention.  
“Yes, sorry sir.”  
Lucius groaned at hearing her call him sir. He never thought it would be a turn on for him until now. Lucius brought his hand up than back down once more across her other cheek watching the firm glob jostle with the impact.  
“One, sir.”  
“Yes, that’s right pet.” He brought it down harder on her other cheek again.  
“Two.” Whack  
“Three.” Smack  
“Four. Five. Smack, whack.  
By the sixth Ginny could feel her bottom on fire. She wailed when his hand came down for a seventh and eight time. She began to wriggle slight as he smack her again for the ninth time then tenth. Finally, it seemed he felt she had enough. Ginny lay across his lap panting her bottom burned but in a pleasant way and she could feel her panties were slick with her juices.  
Ginny prayed Lucius could not tell how it had affected her. She could tell her squirming had affected him though. He felt hard as stone under her. She currently had been so lost in thought that it came as almost a shock when Lucius pushed two fingers inside her slick channel.  
Lucius watched the red heads back arch as he pumped his fingers into her, pressing downwards against the front of her walls.  
“Oh, look how slick you are for me naughty girl. My fingers went in with no trouble. You loved being spanked and you love my fingers messaging your walls. Say it.” Lucius growled hotly. While one hand is currently occupied between her legs Lucius moved his other hand up to her mouth. Her ran the pad of his thumb over her lips until she opened them slightly to take him in.  
“That’s a good girl, suck it. Get it nice and wet.” He purred deliciously too her. Lucius watched as she swirled her tongue around the bad of his thumb. The groan that came out of him could be called animalistic.  
Eventually Lucius reluctantly pulled his thumb out of her mouth. Her pink lips causing a pop noise once she released it reluctantly.  
A wicked grin spread across his face as he watched her pout from having to let go of his finger.  
“You like sucking my thumb little girl?” Lucius chuckled wickedly to her while bending close to her ear.  
Ginny nodded. She could not lie it had been pleasurable to feel his thumb in her mouth and her getting to suck it tease it with her tongue. The image of his cock in her mouth had not been a far stretch and she could not wait to try that on him.  
Ginny heard Lucius hum appreciatively as if he were thinking the very same thing. When he spoke, his voice had dropped to a rough timbered edge to it.  
“I have something else in mind right now, as much as that thought of your lips wrapped around my member sounds wonderful, I want to try something else but I need you to trust me. I will not hurt you Ginny. You understand.  
Lucius voice sounded very serious all of the sudden. Ginny felt a shiver go through her at his tone of voice. She did not know what to say so she nodded. All of a sudden, she felt a stinging slap on her bottom once again.  
“I need your verbal consent. A nod will night suffice.”  
Ginny yelp at the feel of his hand than piped up quickly. “Yes, I consent.”  
“Good,” Lucius rubbed her bottom were he had struck her soothingly. “I want your trust and understanding Ginny. I am not a hard man but I do enjoy certain things from my partners. Something that I have not acquired in a very long time. I hope that will change with you. If at any time there is something that you do not wish to do or makes you uncomfortable all you have to do is use your safe word. Do you know what a safe word is?” When Ginny shook her head, Lucius sighed. He sat her up onto his lap so they could be eye to eye. Lucius wanted her to understand the implication of what he need from her and what she might need of it as well.  
“A safe word is something lovers use when they want to have sex play that is not your average vanilla, gentle, sex. It is when two people want to explore new things together that they never had before. Partners pick a word that they can use so that if something that is being done is scary, painful, or beyond there limit to deal with they can than use that safe word and the play will come to an end. Understand?”  
Ginny said yes ever so quietly. She mulled over what Lucius had said. She knew he seemed to be referring to the fact that he wanted to have rough sex with her but had been trying to phrase it in a way that she would understand and so it would not scare her.  
It did not. Lucius had no idea that much of what he said turned her on. She knew Lucius would not be into certain things or at least she hope he would not. The fact that he took time out of pleasuring and playing with her to explain something that he could not be sure she understood made him all the more endearing to her.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck so she could press her petite breast against his warm furred chest before leaning into his neck while speaking. Ginny planted kissed along the column of his neck up towards his stubbled jaw.  
“Peaches.” She breathed softly while kissing his jaw.  
“What.” Lucius had been enjoying the feel of her breast shifting against him and her mouth and tongue on his neck and jaw so much that he had forgotten for a moment what they had been discussing.  
“My word is peaches. I want you Lucius in every way. I want to please you as much as I can. I admit I am new to all of this but I am not unknowledgeable. I do read romance stories after all.”  
Lucius pulled back to look in her eyes. He could see the truth of her words and it made him desire this witch even more. His ardor had gone up so fast that he flipped her on her back to were he towered over her.  
Lucius brought his mouth down on hers swiftly and precisely his lips slanting against hers trying to convey all his desire, passion, and hunger for this little witch in one kiss.  
“I love peaches, he said once he pulled away from her mouth. “They are soft and succulent just like you are. It is a perfect word to use.” The blush that stole over her cheeks to him looked adorable on her. It showed how much of an innocent she still truly is.  
“Do you wish to pick up were we left off or would you like to move on to something else?” Lucius prayed she would say to pick up were they left off because he really wanted to introduce her to this sort of play but he ultimately would leave it up to her to decide.  
Grinning shyly at him. Ginny told he she wanted to continue were they had been because she wanted to know what he had been about to do before the whole discussion on safety words.  
Lucius stared at this witch in awe. She is unlike any other partner he had ever been with. She seemed to want to please him so much but at the same time he felt she also tried to state her own curiosity as well.  
“Get back on my lap girl.” Lucius growled playfully. Ginny did not hesitate to do as he requested. Settling herself over his lap once more. He than pressed his middle finger against her mouth this time.  
“Suck.” He growled deeply. Lucius seemed far more impatient that before but Ginny did not mind. She instead opened her mouth to take his finger in without question.  
She felt his other hand spread her legs open slightly so he could get better access to her wet folds. He palmed her with his hand between her legs. Rubbing her center for a bit that slipping a finger inside to check her readiness.  
Lucius need not have worried she had never stopped being ready for him it seemed even while in middle of their talk this witch had been producing lubrication so much so that his fingers slipped right in without an issue.  
He groaned outload as he felt the slickness on her thighs. Lucius than pulled his fingers from her center to taste her essence. She smelled so good and when he slipped a finger into his mouth, he could feel his eyes roll back into his head at the taste of her burst across his tongue.  
“Look at me Ginny.” He waited till she turned her head to gaze at him before running a finger back between her legs for a second to collect some more of her juices before bringing his fingers back to his mouth. Lucius held her gaze as he suck his digits. The look of shock on her face made him grin devilishly at her.  
“You taste divine princess. Are you shocked that you taste so good to me or that I would enjoy such a thing?”  
“Both.” She softly breathed her voice in awe.  
Lucius just chuckled deeply before trailing his other hand down over her back while his other hand that had been in his mouth returned to between her legs. Lucius palmed her arse for a moment slapping each cheek lightly. Hard enough to sting but not hard enough to hurt overly much.  
“Spread your legs a little more pet.” He purred darkly. His voice washed over her like smooth molten silk. Ginny could not help but do what he requested as if her body were not her own but his instead. She felt Lucius run the tips of his right hand up and down over her bottom while his left hand toyed with her wet core, plunging and stroking her center making mewls and cries fall from her lips continuously.  
Ginny could feel his stiff erection under her stomach and wished there were nothing between them but bare flesh. She did not say as much though because he had taking charge and Ginny really did not want another spanking if she displeased him. That at the moment seemed to be the furthest thing from Lucius mind.  
Since she could not see him Lucius brought his right middle finger to his mouth wetting it well. Once removed he whispered a spell. He watched her squirm slightly at the odd feeling it caused. She did not know what would be in store but she sure soon would find out.  
While Lucius distracted her with his finger in her core scissoring them and moving them around to find her sweet spot inside, he continuously stroked it over and over again to keep her brain short circuited. The cries and wails she admitted turned him on to no end.  
Lucius knew it was time to introduce her to something new. While distracted he move his middle finger to her tight little rose bud circling it lightly with his fingertip in a teasing manner.  
Ginny reared up at the feel of his finger, she tried to squirm away but Lucius just pressed his arm full length on her back to keep her still.  
“Lucius no. Please not there.” Her desperate cry seemed to go unheeded because he continued to tease and circle it with his finger. She moaned at the feel of his other hand beginning to toy with her nub circling it with the pad of his thumb. Ginny fell limply in his lap once more as the dule sensations made her whole being quiver. His voice seemed far away as he spoke because Ginny felt in a daze from all the pleasure her body was receiving all at once.  
“You trust me do you not?” Ginny nodded slightly. Lucius hummed at her response while wriggling the tip into her bum before pulling it out and circling her hole again.  
Every time he did this Ginny felt her whole-body tense but after someone time when she realized he would not hurt her and he had been taking it slow. Easing her into the idea instead. Ginny felt her whole body relax completely.  
After a few more minutes of this Lucius became tire of this position, he wanted better access to her so he removed his hands from her. There had been a slight noise of protest from her direction but he ignored it, smirking internally though because when he finished with her, she would be begging for anything and everything he could give her and then some.

Chapter 13

“On the bed.” Lucius growled lowly. He said no more just help her stand up on wobbly legs and then positioned her on the bed how he wanted her to be. Stuffing a pillow slightly under her hips to help prop them up so she would not get tired.  
He stared down at this beautiful witch with her flaming red hair spread out on the pillow her creamy pale skin still incased in the satin pale peach bra and panties and her bottom in the air on display for only him to see. His eyes returned to her face and he could not help licking his lips from the though of tasting her very soon.  
The sight of he doing so made her moan wantonly. Lucius watched as she shimmed her hips back and forth in an enticing display to tease him unnecessarily.  
“Oh, you are my naughty little witch aren’t you.” He growled playfully to her while removing his briefs and climbing up behind her on the bed. Lucius reached forward collecting her red strands in one hand he gently pulled her head back slightly to see if hair pulling might be something she enjoyed during sex.  
The low grown as he tugged her strands playfully tipping her head back so he could murmur filthy things in her ear better gave him his answer.  
“You like that? You like having naughty things done to you by me don’t you princess? The things I am going to make you do and do to you are going to have you begging for release when I am done. I am going to fuck that pretty pussy and anywhere else I wish. “Ginny could only whimper softly at his heated words. She knew they were true and she would let him have her in all the ways he wanted to if that was what he wanted because as far as she was concerned, she now is his and no one else’s.  
While he spoke, he ran one hand from her shoulders to her bottom tapping it lightly with the palm of his hand. He had released her hair so she could make herself more comfortable in preparation of the play they were about to have. Lucius than moved it were his fingers hooked on her underwear tugging them down over her hips past her knees and off her feet.  
He muttered another spell to remove her bra. It landed some were in the room but neither paid attention to were. So, focused on each other they were.  
“Yes,” he hissed. “Perfect little pussy is mine. Say it Ginny say you are mine. I want to hear the words out of your mouth before I slide my cock into your quim and take you repeatedly.”  
She looked over her shoulder at him so she could see him eye to eye when the words spilled from her lips of what he wanted to hear.  
“I am your Lucius, only yours. Please! I need you now.”  
“Fuck!” Lucius breathed out his desire spiking to a new level at her admission. It had been more than he had asked for and it had left him harder than he had ever been in his life.  
He lined himself up with her entrance. Placing the tip at her wet fold before slowly pushing inside, feeling her to compacity till he could go no further.  
Both grunted one in pleasure the other in pleasure and pain from being stretched completely. When he though she has ample time to become used to him is when he pulled out all the way to the tip than slid back in again to the hilt.  
Ginny could feel her eyes cross from the full feeling he caused in her. Lucius’s cock hit everything inch inside her maximizing her pleasure. His grip on her hips kept her from sliding away from him. Instead he pulled her backwards while he pushed in causing a long keening wail to admit from her throat as he hit her cervix repeatedly.  
Ginny let him ride her his hisses, moans, and dirty talk causing her to steadily climb higher and higher with each passing second, he pounded into her willing flesh.  
All of a sudden, she felt one of his fingers unexpectedly slide into her rear end all the way to the middle knuckle. Ginny felt her back arch from the unfamiliar sensation. It did not hurt so much as it felt strange.  
Lucius watched his witch arch her back as he inserted a finger into her bum. She did not request him to take it out or use her safe word so he knew it would be alright to continue.  
He slowed down the pace of his thrusting to lean over her while teasing her back entrance. Lucius watched her reaction carefully as he twisted and turned his middle finger into her sweet, little, tight hole. Eventually he worked a second one in and watched as she gripped the blanket under her while releasing a sob.  
“Do you like that? Tell me witch, tell me how it feels to have my cock in your quim and my fingers in your arse.” Lucius demonstrated his words with scissoring his fingers in her whole and getting to watch as she shrieked from the sensation her yes going wide as he continued to play with her.  
Lucius love hearing the moans, pleas and sobs she admitted as he manipulated her body for his and her enjoyment.  
Ginny could pant and tremble as her lover played her body like a fiddle. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he would be doing the things he currently did. She had always fantasized of such things when she thought of them together but she had not real believe he would be interested in that.  
“Yeess. Lucius, more.” Seemed be all her brain could summon at the moment. Ginny could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. She did not know how much longer she could hold out in her current condition. Her walls began to tighten around him even though his pace had not changed she knew she would be hitting her peak soon if he kept playing with her the way he was.  
All of a sudden Lucius removed his fingers from her bottom she wanted to protest but she did not have the momentum to do so. She heard a faint noise that sound like something being opened but she did not feel the need to check instead she continued to enjoy the leisurely pace he set in no hurry for things to end.  
If Ginny had been paying attention, she might have realized that Lucius had reached into her draw of toys to pull out something that he knew would maximize both their pleasure. He found what he had been looking for quickly, all the while never stopping thrusting into her. The pink vibrator held like a trophy in his hands as he placed the plastic little egg against her hole than pushed it in till it disappeared all the way.  
Ginny’s eyes flew wide when she felt something other than his fingers be placed inside her. She nearly flew off the bed when he turned the little dial so it pulsed inside her while he groaned at the feel of the vibrations from the little device.  
Lucius had to grit his teeth while holding onto her hips to keep from taking her savagely. Deciding he wanted to see her face while burring himself into her wet core. Pulling out he than flipped her over onto her back. Placing her legs onto his shoulder as he did this he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.  
Ginny moaned as the device and his length filled her at the same time. Ginny heard his panting and growling as if he were a savage beast about to lose control. The idea of him losing his control on her made her heart hammer a little faster. Ginny wanted to see that side of him, she would not lie. She wanted to see what he looked like when he snapped and would fuck her within an inch of her life.  
With this thought in mind he lifted herself up slightly to wrap her arms around his neck placing her mouth against his ear she told him exactly what she wanted him to do to her.  
“Fuck me baby, I want all of you filling me up. Take me, show me what you really want to do to me. I can handle it I am not fragile.” Between her words she nibbled his ear gently. This seemed to be his undoing because a long low moan was the only thing that left him before he lurched forwards towering over her both hands splayed on either side of her head. Lucius pulled out of her all the way for only a second before slamming back into her walls hard making them flutter all around him.  
Ginny pitched her head back, her neck craning as he began to pounder her mercilessly. Lucius said no more as he fucked her hard and fast the only thing that came from either of them after that were grunts, shrieks, wails and moans along with the slapping of flesh upon flesh.  
Ginny felt her orgasm hit her like a blast of rictusempra spell. He did not stop though just pushing through her climax pounding into her at an even faster pace as her walls clamed down around him hard. She could feel another one approaching and all she could do was hold on for dear life. Her mind had turned to mush some time ago so she could not even form words as his body drove into her again and again.  
Before her orgasm could hit a second time and a scream could be ripped from her his mouth crashed down on hers hot and demanding. He swallowed her cries of pleasure while finding his own at last.  
Both collapsed sweaty and stated to the bed. After a moment he pulled the little egg from her turning it off he than dropped it on the floor.  
Ginny snuggled up to his side once he took care of that and laid down next to her. Placing her head on his chest they both lay there contently for the time being neither one wanted to speak or move.  
After some time passed Lucius knew he had to ask if she were alright. It would not be very polite not too.  
“Did I hurt you princess?” Came his soft-spoken question.  
Ginny looked up at him smiling before replying. “Yes, but in all the best ways imaginable. You were wonderful and I would not have it any other way.”  
Lucius could do nothing but blink down at this beautiful witch who seemed to continuously rock his world. If anyone had told him two years ago that the youngest Weasley would be everything he had been looking for in a partner he not only would have sneered at the but he would have most likely hexed them as well. Now though he could not imagine his life without her.  
As they lay there Lucius thought that even though he had to wait for the normal morning period for his wife but he knew as soon as that would be over that he had every intention of marrying her so she could be with him always.  
Lucius would not tell her this though because he wanted it to be a surprise for when it happened, he wanted to go all out for her. Rolling over he placed kisses upon her neck that traveled down to her breast sucking each peek in turn. Her soft whimpers were encouraging him to continue. Teasing the nubs until they were stiff peaks, he then moved on downwards before getting to his destination though Lucius ordered her to continue playing with her breast and nipples.  
“I want to see you play with those soft sweat globes. Understand.” When she nodded, he than moved down taking each thigh in one of his larger hands he spread them wide. Pushing her legs upwards so she would be completely exposed to him. Lucius did not hesitate but dived right in his mouth attacking her tender pink flesh with lips, tongue and teeth. He worked her until she burst once more over his tongue before collapsing back onto the bed.  
“Wow! Ginny panted. I do not know what I said but I think I could get use to that.” Lucius just chuckled at the amazement look she gave him. “You better get used to it because it is going to happen frequently. It is nothing you said. I wanted to pleasure you one more time before we had to vacate the room. I am sure it is getting late and I do not doubt your parents or someone else will be starting to look for you soon. No amount of notice me not spells with keep someone like Molly away for long.” A disgruntled look crossed his face at the mention of the Weasley matriarch. Ginny noticed his unhappy face, she patted his cheek reassuring.  
“We will figure it out. I will not give you up even if we cannot be together, I will still always be here for you.” Ginny poured all her sincerity she felt in her eyes so he would understand how much she really cared for him.  
Lucius did not know what to say. So instead of word he yanked her to him in a hug so she would not notice the tears that welled up in his eyes from her heartfelt words.  
` Lucius would make damn sure no one would separate them. Not if he could help it. Eventually the couple dressed and righted their themselves to be able to look presentable for the outside world. Lucius had just removed the forgetting spell when there came a knock at the door.  
Both groaned thinking it might be one of the Weasley’s on the other side. So, when the door was opened both had twin looks of shock on their face at who stood there rather than one of her family it happened to be Harry Potter and Remus Lupin.  
Shit! Both thought simultaneously. Neither one thought that it would be the owner of the house to come and speak to them. Both feared that they were very much in trouble. Ginny because she had yelled at her parents about it not being their house and Lucius because he though they would think sneaking around with a witch two times younger than him would get him the boot.  
“May we come in?” Harry asked sheepishly. He did not want to be here but felt obligated to talk to them at his lovers insistence.  
Ginny just nodded than moved back into the room sitting down on the rumbled sheets they had recently vacated. Lucius took a seat in a chair further away trying in vain to put some distance between him and temptation. It did not seem to work because Lupin sniffed the air than leveled a cocked eyebrow in his direction.  
Lucius wanted to groan at the werewolf’s knowing smirk. He kept his mouth shut to not give him any more cannon fodder. Thankfully, Harry did not notice or did not care because he said nothing about it.  
“I came to talk to you both about earlier.” Harry stated in a matter of fact manner. No beating around the bush with this one. I take it we are both to get the boot than. Oh well sa la vie is how it goes. Lucius tried not to panic internally with the knowledge that there currently still was a price on his head by the remaining Death Eaters.  
Ginny on the other hand thought Harry might find it disrespectful that she had been rude to her parents and after talking to them figured it would be best to have her leave so she might change her mind about being with Lucius. Fat chance. She snorted to herself. There is nothing that would make me part from him if can be helped. Except maybe death and I doubt it will come to that.  
Harry had begun speaking but the both of them had been so busy with their inner monolog that they missed most of what he said up until the last part that managed to take them each by surprise.  
“So, Remus and I were talking and since Molly and Arthur had decided to move out this week, we both wished to ask you if you would like to stay here indefinitely?”  
“Come again?” Ginny spoke up in an utter state of shock. “Mum and Dad are leaving? When had this been decided, and you want us to stay here when they do?”  
Lucius felt just as incredulous as her. He held it better together though. His face a blank slate to not give anything away. Internally he was reeling from their news. Ginny and I can have a chance together without anyone prying into our business. We do not have to worry about our lives or how we are going to take care of ourselves. What is the catch to this?  
“Your mother and father came to me a week ago and told me the new burrow that had been under construction is about done. They wished to move in by the end of this week and had been saving the news till it had been finished. I think this morning though and the news revealed it would be better if we told you and gave you an option.” Harry folded his hand through Remus than looked up to his lover and smiled bashfully. “After all you cannot help the one you love. I know this for a fact. I also gave the same option to Draco and Ron, and Severus and Hermione. Now I am giving it to you.”  
This time Remus pipped up. “You do not have to give us a decision right now. Think on it and then get back to us.” The other couple turned and head for the door after that. They wanted to give the two some time to think on what they said.  
The two in the room just continued to stare blankly at the door for some time. Each lost in their own thoughts. They wanted to stay here but neither knew if the other wanted to leave with each other or not. Ginny for sure had decided to tell Harry yes but she did not know if Lucius wish the same thing. This had been so sudden.  
Lucius was having similar thoughts. He knew Ginny wanted to be with him she had said as much but did she want to live with him. That he could not be sure of, he did not wish to pressure her into a decision she might not be ready to make. He knew he would definatly be staying because of a number of reasons but he would leave the choice up to her on what she wanted to do.  
The two eventually got up from their spots the shock having finally worn off. “I am hunger, lets say we get something to eat and we will think on this later.” Ginny spoke up a false cheerfulness coloring her voice. Lucius threw her a look of concern but said nothing about it, only agreed to them finding food because of previous activities that he did not want to think about the wolf knowing his business.  
“Yes food.” As they exited the door neither spoke after that. Instead heading to the kitchen to find nourishment.

Chapter 14

A week flew by in that time Molly and Arthur moved out. None of their children were inclined to go with them. George and Fred moved into the joke shop a while back and only came to visit periodical or to eat their mothers cooking because neither could cook that well. Draco and Ron had informed Harry and Remus that they would be moving into an apartment together in the next week or so and they were just waiting on the lease to finalize. Both Ginny and Lucius would be staying but keeping their separate rooms for when they wanted privacy.  
Severus and Hermione had agreed to stay as well, Severus because he was addicted his witch and to keep close tabs on Winkey and her progressing pregnancy. Hermione stayed because this was were Severus is and she would miss Harry, Ron, and Ginny too much. Plus, she had no were to go at the moment. University did not start for another month or so and she needed to brush up on her reading, what better way than the Black family library. She had lost her parents during the war. Not in the way others had, Hermione had to obliviate them and send them to Australia to keep them safe. She had never recovered them either. Hermione knew they were much happier away from the magic and all things that they did not understand. She had checked up on them right after the war ended by pretending to be a new patient of theirs.  
She had found out that her mother was expecting a baby from her father and that she had a little brother on the way. He had been so proud of the fact, after that Hermione just could not bring herself back to see them. She could not restore their memories, she had known this when she did it, so the Grangers now Wilkinson’s were left alone. Hermione had cried uncontrollable when she returned for a whole day. After that she knew she had to move on and live her life because her parents were living theirs just fine without her.  
Hermione did not wish to dwell on her past she now only wanted to focus on her future with Severus. They had both said I love you, now they would be living in close quarters for a while. She wanted to see were things would go. Besides that, Hermione felt she had to stick around for Winkey who would be having the baby in no time at all. The little elf needed as much support as she could get.  
Hermione moseyed out of the library with a stack of books in her hands. She had found one particular book that she wanted to read up on. This book geared towards her and Severus. She had blush when she founded it and had opened it up by mistake. The book had no markings to indicate what is inside it, she thought that maybe the owner had done that on purpose so not to be caught with it if someone came along.  
When she had cracked the book open the very first picture had made her blush all the way to her root of her hair. The depiction had been of a man and woman but the man had bound the woman in ropes, he had place something in her mouth while steadily fucking her from behind. At first Hermione thought that the woman could not possibly like it but as the picture had been a wizarding one, she had watch as the woman came undone at the treatment.  
Hermione did not know if she would ever want Severus to do such a thing but it had been fun to watch and it made her excited slightly if she were being honest.  
Hermione headed to her rooms so lost in thought of what she had found and ready more on it that she did not look to were she had been going. All of a sudden, she felt as if she hit a wall. Her books went everywhere she felt so flustered at having spilled the contents in her arms that she did not notice when the other person picked up the book that made her loose focus. The voice on the other had made her stop cold.  
“My, my what do we have here? I had no idea you were into such things Hermione. If I had we would have been doing such things from the very beginning.” Severus voice held a dark seductive lit to it that made Hermione’s knickers flood with moisture. She slowly raised her eyes to his than moved them to the book. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw what he had been referring too. It had not been in fact the picture that had captivated her and made her grab the book for further study. This picture was far more innocent.  
Clearing her throat, she reached out and took it before answering him. “Yes, well I found this in the library and wanted to read more about it.” She watched his eyebrow shoot up in his usually sardonic way. His black eyes pinned her to the spot becoming heated.  
“It is far more fun to practice it than to read about it.” Came his purred reply. His voice oozed seduction as he moved closer into her space sliding one finder under her chin to tilt her head up so he could bring his mouth down to hers.  
“If you would like we could try out something in that book of yours right now.” Severus nibbled her lips gently trying to coax her into agreeing. He knew exactly what that book held because he had come across it a while back himself. Finding a book in a library with no cover and minimal printing on the spine or front usually would be a dead give away to most anyone that the book had contents in it that other would not want found.  
Severus guessed that it either had to be Serious or his brothers porn stash. Severus wanted her to be open and honest with him about her needs and wants so he gave her the chance to decide to tell him.  
“Shall we move this into my room.” The seductive timber of his voice gave a clear indication of what he wanted to do once inside. Severus watched Hermione blush prettily. Quirking his lips at her he then tried to steer her into the direction he wanted her to go gently with one hand on her back.  
Hermione could feel the flush of embarrassment at the though of the things he wanted to do in that book. She had no doubt that Severus had found that book at some point and read it’s contents. She just could not be sure she wanted to try those things yet. Making up an excuse of why she could not go into his room seemed the most logical thing to do at the moment. Hermione than blurted out the fist thing to come to mind that would convince him she could not go with him.  
“I am cramping.” Hermione blurted out which stopped Severus in his tracks at her words. He blinked down at her confusion written all over his face.  
“Oh, well if you need something for that than let me know and I will get it to you.” With that Severus moved past her into his room alone. Hermione tried not to breath a sigh of relief at not being pushed into something she had not been ready for yet. She would not lie, Severus is indeed a good lover even excellent one would say. Hermione wanted to look at and research which things in the book she wanted to try out with him. Moving to her room she went inside and shut the door going over to her dresser she placed the books on top to read for later.  
The other books were a bit of light reading for her. She knew that most people thought her crazy when she said that. Hermione did not care though what others thought of her. If she did, she would have become one of those brainless twits in school who only talked about makeup, hair and fashion every chance she got. She also would not be with Severus who though not good looking in most senses he could be considered her intellectual equal.  
She loved him though and would not let anyone tell her differently. He might be hard, sarcastic and snarky, but he also could be witty, funny and sweet, and god the sex with him had been phenomenal. Remembering there last encounter made her start becoming wet thinking about it.  
Hermione had been sleeping, she woke up to the feel of something and found Severus laying between her thighs lapping at clit bringing her to the brink of climax in a matter of seconds. Once her body had stopped trembling, he then moved up to lie over her kissing every patch of skin he found while murmuring of how beautiful and lovely she is.  
Hermione had buried her hands in his silky black hair holding him as he thrust into her in one smooth motion. They had rocked against each other in no hurry to finish. Both murmuring word of love and praise. As the minutes passed their cries became more heated their movements frenzied both trying to get to that peak. Hermione had wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to go faster crying out as her peek neared. Each fell over the precipice at the same time.  
Hermione felt Severus move next to her curling his long body around hers in a show of affection. The couple then fell back asleep.  
Hermione came out of her musing. She wanted to please Severus she really did but Hermione wanted to surprise him on her own terms and she knew is birthday would be come up soon. An idea began to for of what she would do for him for his birthday. Hermione knew Severus normally hated his birthday but she hoped this year would be a different matter with them together.  
With this thought in mind she set out to begin making preparations for the up coming even. Hermione did not want him to suspect anything in the meantime so she knew she might need to in list the help of Lucius and Draco to keep him busy on the day. Smiling to herself she could only imagine the look on his face right now when he would walk in to see his birthday gift waiting for him.  
Going down to eat it felt almost impossible to keep the wide smile off her face and not give herself away that she might be up to something. As she sat down the looks of Harry and Ron gave her said they suspected something but they wisely keep their mouths shut.  
Lunch for the most part was uneventful because there were less people in the house now so less noise and chaos. Hermione quite enjoyed it. She could talk to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Severus or Draco with out feeling as if she had to yell over then noise to be heard.  
As she sat next to Severus all of a sudden, she felt his hand place itself on her thigh and began to stroke it gently. Hermione ignored it for the most part that is until she heard his voice in her ear.  
“I believe I have a hankering for something other than lunch, and do not even try to claim you have cramps because I did the math and you are not due for another three days.” Severus purred against her. His voice smooth and dark sounding.  
Hermione flushed at the knowledge that he had tracked her menstrual cycles. Of course, he would, he is a potion master and most likely knew when every female here would start so he would have something on hand for them in case. The idea seemed a little disconcerting but it seemed understandable too because potions for cramps did not have a long shelf life and had to be used within the month or it would go sour no matter how well sealed. There was nothing worse than tasting a sour potion on top of cramping.  
Hermione looked him square in the eye, than leaned over and whispered back into his ear. “Meet me in your room in twenty minutes.” With that she got up and left after banishing her plate. Severus finished up his lunch waited fifteen than did the same. No one said anything and if they suspected why both left, they wisely kept it to themselves.  
When Severus had reached his rooms, he began unbuttoning his jacket along the way. So distracted was he with his buttons that he only looked up once inside the room and halfway to the bed.  
What he saw stopped him in his tracks. All Severus could do was stare. Hermione lay on the bed completely naked, her hair in a braid. She smiled when she saw him and beckoned him over so she could help with his buttons faster.  
“So, do you want to tell me why you lied about having cramps or do you want to commence with the shagging and forget about it?” Severus smirked down at her while she yanked his jacket open than proceeded to rip open his shirt so she could get to his chest with her lips.  
“Skip please. I do not want to give it away just yet.” Severus grunted the sound of his shirt being ripped in two. He did not much care because one, he is a wizard and could fix it later and two this sexy witch could not seem to wait to get her hands and mouth on him. That alone would inflate any males ego.  
Burying his hand in her thick hair he pulled her lips up to his for a heated, fervent kiss. Severus would not forget her lie but he thought there would be a much better way of punishing her. One they would both enjoy.  
Once She had all his clothes off, he then climbed onto the while pushing her backwards at the same time. Breaking the kiss to come up for air he spun her around unexpectedly positioning her how he wanted her without a word. The woman under him did not have any idea what kind of plans he had for her but she would soon find out.  
Hermione felt Severus hands on her every were. She loved that he knew how to play her body so well to were he could have her coming for him in minutes. His fingers plucked and pulled on her nipples expertly making her moan and grow wetter by the second to the point that she began to squirm because it bordered on pleasure and pain.  
“Are you my naught little witch.” He growled against her ear as one hand left her breast to travel down her belly than between her splayed thighs. She could only hum for him so lost in what he was doing that words failed her. It was not until she felt the sharp tug on her braid causing her head to arch back wards and a hand to come down on her bottom did, she register that Severus expected a verbal answer.  
“I asked you a question?” He hissed his voice dark and foreboding. Hermione had never heard or seen this side of her lover before. It was almost reminiscent of his professor days.  
“Yes!” She cried helplessly as he kept his hand fisted in her braid wrapping it around his arm. He did not tug on her neck any further but he did make it clear that he would not be letting go any time soon.  
His hand came down harder than before, cracking against her other cheek. “I am sorry, I did not hear you correctly. Yes what?” The snarl that Severus let loose over her made Hermione’s whole-body jump. She halted trying to think of what answer he might be expecting. She tried the only thing her brain could think of in that moment hoping it would be the right answer.  
“Yes sir.”  
Severus relaxed the grip he had in her hair slightly she knew then that she had given him what he wanted.  
“There is a good girl, and you are going to do everything that I say aren’t you? Or you will receive a punishment far worse than a few mere spankings understand.” Hermione could only nod.  
“Good, now crawl up to the headboard and place your hands there than do not move. Stay facing forward no matter what” Hermione did as he requested trembling all the while. She did not know what to expect. Severus had never acted this way before. She had to admit though it both excited and scared her. Hermione felt the bed move so she knew he had gotten off. She did not dare look behind her though because he had said not to move and she did not want to incur Severus wrath for disobeying.  
Hermione could hear a few murmured words so she knew he must be casting some spells. Probably silencing and warding spells. Oh, merlin what does he have planned for me. I know I lied but I had a good reason too is he punishing me for one little lie? Surely not.  
Just than Hermione felt the bed dip and a tremor raced through her whole body as she wondered what he might do. Would he spank her hard with something? The sex they usually had could be considered adventures at best when he is not upset what would he be like when he might be angry with her. Would he be unnecessarily rough with me. Will he seek only his pleasure and not try to satisfy me in any way.  
Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his soft voice right next to her ear.  
“You are over think things pet. I can see the cogs in your head turning. I promise you will enjoy anything and everything I do. You are to stay with your hands on the bed no matter what, understand? To disobey a direct order is to receive a further punishment.”  
Hermione nodded. She knew he would keep to his word and she did not want to further her punishment by committing another infraction.  
She waited with baited to find out what he would do to her. Hermione closed her eyes and hung her head in wait. What happened next though nothing could have prepared her for because she felt herself be spread open and then something wet tickled against her back entrance.  
“What,” She cried reaching back to cover her bottom from the object. Her head whipped around to try and see what it could be but she never got the chance because Severus reared up behind her hissing in her ear.  
“I told you to keep your hands on the board and face forward. Are you disobeying a direct order girl?” His voice sounded like molten steel pressed directly to her ear. When his hand came down on her backside, she let loose a yelp.  
Hermione quickly shook her head no, in her mind she knew she could use her safe word but did not feel the need to as of yet. She trusted Severus and knew he would never push her beyond the boundaries that she could not handle.  
“Good,” came his hissed reply before he once again moved away. She could tell by the bed shifting and the heat of his body being removed left her backside cold.  
Once more she felt herself being spread open before him. It felt embarrassing and humiliating but also thrilling in the sense that she gave up complete control to him.  
The wet feeling came once more to her tightly little entrance. He had not touch her there since the first time they had experimented with that area. Hermione had wondered if he had not enjoyed it because never did, he imply he wanted to again. Now though she knew otherwise that maybe he had just been biding his time.  
Hermione wished he would say something because at present she did not know what he might be thinking. The only thing she felt were his fingers biting into the flesh of her bottom and that wet thing circling around her tiny little rose bud. He did nothing else other than probe or flick the wet object at her so it came as a shock when she felt what could only be described as his prominent nose pressing into her backside all of a sudden as the wet object went deeper. Oh, Merlin its his tongue. He has he tongue in my secret place. Her mind screamed as a piercing wail escaped her at the realization that her lover was tongue fucking her arse.  
A dark chuckle could be heard from Severus as he watched the little witch arch her back when his tongue buried its self-deep into her hole. He knew the moment when she figured out what he had been doing to her because she wailed like a banshee while spreading her legs subconsciously further for him to get better access to her. Severus did not think she even knew she did it, it had been just instinctual.  
“Oh, you like your little pucker being toyed with don’t you my girl.” Hermione felt her eyes cross slightly as a puff of breath from his chuckle blew against her wet hole.  
“Tell me are you my little slut?” Severus groaned appreciatively as he slipped a finger all the way to the knuckle into her tight bud.  
Hermione’s eyes went wide at hearing that term. He had never said such a thing before to her. Hermione did not know how to respond nor did she get the chance because he began to move his finger in and out of her. He hand moved over her once more the heat of him radiated more powerfully than before making her moan as he continued to toy with her.  
“I asked you a question Hermione.” His words were soft but held an edge of power and command to them that made her core pulse. The finger in her stilled suddenly, as he waiting for her response.  
Severus stared down at the witch beneath him. He knew she never had been called something like that. Severus wanted to find out if she would enjoy filthy names while in the act of sex. The fact that her hole tightened around his finger considerably after he said it was a good indication that yes, she did. Even if her mind had not caught up to the fact yet.  
Hermione tried valiantly to remember what the question had been, she knew it had been something to do with a dirty name he had whispered but beyond that she could not remember what it had been.  
Severus grew impatient with her lack of answer so to remind her who is in charge he brought his other hand forward and pinched her right nipple tugging it away from her body till it stretched outwards before releasing it to watch the flesh spring back and jiggle slightly.  
The cry that tore from her mouth sounded a mix between pleasure and pain.  
“Answer me, now or you will be punished worse than that.” Severus snarled in his best professor voice to help motivate her into action.  
“I am sorry sir I don’t remember the question. Oh, you feel so good in my little hole I lost focus. Please.” Hearing her whine and pleaded under him soothed some of his anger. He even began to rotate his finger than pushed a second one into her scissoring and spreading her wider for he viewing pleasure.  
“I asked if you like being my little slut? Do you Hermione? Because I think you do. You know why I think that? Because every time I say that to you, you clinch so deliciously around my fingers that it makes me want to fuck you endlessly till you cannot walk straight.”  
As Severus spoke, he began to pick up the pace with the one had in her hole while he slipped the other one between her legs to find the little fleshy nub that would bring her over the edge.  
Hermione shriek as his fingers found her clit at the same time messaging her passageway. Hermione had become so incoherent that she did not even know what words spilled out of her mouth but it must have been something he liked hearing because his finger were quickly pulled out of her than he lined himself up with her entrance and without permeable thrust into her to the hilt.  
Hermione gripped the headboard shouting as she felt him breech her till, he hit bottom. Severus on the other hand gripped her braid in one had while pulling out all the way to the tip than slammed back in full force.  
When Severus had heard her whimper that she is his little slut and only his no one else’s, forever he lost control at that. The thought of this sweet little witch under him only being his for the rest of their lives was his undoing.  
“Yes, you are mine witch, mine. Fuck I love your tight little cunt, you love me fucking this tight cunt, don’t you?” The growl that tore from him as he pumped into her tiny body while holding her steady by her braid in one hand and his other hand on her hip drove him wild. She did not bulk at his commands but instead gave as good as she got by pushing backwards on to his rigid length that continued to hammer into her at a steady pace. It turned him on to no end watching his cock disappear between her slick folds. As did her mewls and cries for more. Merlin, he loved her. They fit so well together. She might be the most adventures witch he had ever known.  
“Yes. I love it, please Severus, I am going to come. So close. Please, please let me.” Her sobs of need and begging drove him to a frenzied state. Pulling out he flipped her over quickly onto her back, he than placed both her hands back on the headboard once more. Once finished with that he gripped the back of her legs and bent her in half to were her feet almost touched the headboard as well.  
“You want to come. You will come like this. I want to see your face as I make you scream my name.” He than plunged back into full tilt and watched as her eyes grew wide while her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.  
“That is, it. You know you want to take it all. Take it and love it, my little cock slut.” By this point Severus was slamming into her body hitting bottom every time. His cock head pushing against her cervix making her eyes role into the back of her skull and small grunts escape her ruby red lips.  
He could feel himself nearing the edge, he needed her to be there with him so while leaning down to place his mouth over hers giving her a heated, hungry kiss while his hand traveled downward to find her little pleasure button and stroke it. He only needed to rub it once in a circle before he felt her muscles contract around him and a keening wail rip from her throat as she released her juices all over him.  
Seeing her lose control and hearing her cries of passion let him know he could find his own release know. Severus began to furiously pump in and out of her at a breakneck pace reaching for his own completion. When it hit, he nearly blacked out from the intensity of it. His seed spilling deep inside hitting her womb. Once it was over, he collapsed onto her smaller frame, Severus barely registered her hands coming up around him to hold him to her in a comforting manner.  
They lay there both trying to catch their breath Hermione stroked his long black locks. She whispered words of love and contentment to him putting his mind at ease that maybe he had gone too far in their passion play.  
Severus lifted his head a few moments later when he felt he could move once more. As he gazed down at her he wanted her to know that his words were in earnest.  
“Hermione if you are ever uncomfortable about anything, we do please tell me. I do not want you to feel that just because I want something that you have to want it too. Understand.”  
Hearing him say this made her smile. This is one of the reason she loved him. Severus could be so passionate during sex but as soon as it is over, he turned vulnerable and sweet. To show him that she understood Hermione flipped him over unto his back, leaning down she kissed him square on the mouth as she rocked her hips forward and back.  
“Severus if you ever do something, I do not like you will be the first to know trust me. Everything we do I am happy with and I love exploring new territory with you.” As she spoke Hermione lifted herself up while reaching behind her to take his still hard length in her hands, she placed it at her other entrance and then sunk down to the hilt.  
At Severus wide eyed stare as she fell onto his hot member in her back door. Severus cursed softly while watching himself be swallowed willingly into her body. When she rose up again than started making her decent back down Severus was there to meet her halfway. Gripping her hips, he helped set a steady pace for both of them.  
Hermione felt like the luckiest witch watching this beautiful, powerful man come undone beneath her. As she rocked her hips back and forth taking more and more of him inside her tight arse, she could not help getting him back for earlier.  
“You like my tight little hole sir? Does it feel good your cock being buried inside there? Your little slut is taking it so good.” Hermione played with her tits as she moved up and down a little faster each time, burring him a little deeper each downward stroke.  
Severus watched her through slitted eyes as she played with herself in front of him. Feeling the need to get some of the control back from her he planted his feet wider apart than grabbed each arse cheeks in his large hands he splayed her open and watched as her eyes went wide when she realized what he was about.  
“Damn straight I love this sweet little arse of yours. Open wide for me, I am going to make your little hole say aw for my cock.” Pulling out he than shoved back in and watched her face go slack as he began to fuck her tight puckered opening in earnest just as he had done to her pussy before.  
“I own this, I own this. Fuck take all my cock, slut.” Rearing upwards he sucked one of her bouncing tit’s into his hot waiting mouth. Hermione could do nothing but hold on. She knew she brought this on herself by teasing him but damn if she did not love every second of it as he possessed her body. Hermione did not think that there would be anything that he could do that she would not love.  
“Mine, mine. Fuck I am going to come inside your tight arse witch. Tell me you love it. “He did not wait for her answer instead bringing her mouth down to his so he could plunder her lips as he plundered her body. When they broke apart to take in a much-needed breath Hermione told him how much she loved it.  
“Yes, oh please. Spill your seed inside my hot little channel. I want to feel it deep inside. Sir. You feel so good.” Hearing those words in such a needy, breathless, tone from her as she rode him was his undoing. Severus roared his second release of the afternoon coming deep withing her bowls and not stopping until his balls felt spent and dry.  
Severus watched his witch’s back arch as she came a second time completely untouched by either of them. When she collapsed on him Severus felt his prick slip out of her making a popping sound. Neither one moved both to tired to do anything about the sticky mess that they had created.  
Hermione lay dozing on his chest, eventually Severus picked her up and moved her to the side. The only reaction from her had been a murmur of protest before she settled down falling quickly back to sleep.  
Severus acciod he wand to his hand than cast a cleaning spell over the both of them. He then crawled into bed next to the woman he loved and feel into a contented sleep. Since being together neither had nightmares as much. The universe had seemed to decide that the two maybe suffered enough and to let them alone for a good while. Both deserved happiness and they had found it in each other.  
The two slept most of the day curled around each other content with everything that had transpired between them. Hermione knew she had to think on Severus birthday coming up. Now that she knew what other things, he enjoyed she had a better idea of what his surprise would be. And boy would he be surprised! This would be her last thought before drift to sleep.

Chapter 15

The week of Severus birthday came upon Hermione quickly. Her and Ginny had taking a quick excursion to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Hermione bought a few things that she felt she would need for the day. She had also convinced Ginny to buy a little something to surprise Lucius with. At first Ginny had been completely embarrassed about it.  
They had both discussed what it felt like to be with older wizards over tea. As they sat there talking both woman turned at the sound of a voice, they had not heard in quite some time. Ones that had hoped to never hear again in fact.  
“Ugh I cannot believe it Milly, they let just anyone in here now. How disgusting an establishment that caters to mudblood’s and low-ranking witches.” The voice of Pansy Parkinson could be heard right behind them. Both witches turned in shock at the sound of the words that had not been heard since the downfall of Voldemort.  
“Excuse me?” Ginny said incredulously. “Who do you think you are speaking too Parkinson? Or have you forgotten that both of us were the reason Voldemort fell.”  
These seemed to make both Pansy and Millicent Bollstrode pale considerable. Ginny did not stop there though because she continued in a supremely nasty voice toward the pug faced woman.  
“Or are you just jealous that you can not get your claws into Draco now because he bats for the other team and is dating my brother Ron.” She hissed for everyone to hear. The dining establishment went deathly quite as the four witches faced off. No wands had been drawn yet but that could change at any second.  
“How dare you,” Pansy screeched loudly for all to hear. “Dray would never touch the likes of your kind. He is a Malfoy and far better than any of you could ever hope to be.” The other woman’s face had gone from pale to purple in rage in a matter of seconds. Some were afraid her head might explode if she did not change colors soon. “And if Dray is dating your brother, which I highly doubt that that means the poor little mudblood bitch hasn’t gotten any since he dumped her for a man, I am sure. What with that frizzy hair and snaggle teeth.” Pansy sneered back. Millicent giggled behind her hand at her friends words.  
Hermione was just about to respond to the other witch’s nasty comments but never got the chance because the voices of two very familiar wizards could be heard coming to their witches defense. Said witches turned at the same time as the angry sound males booming words.  
Neither witch’s had notice the two wizards who had walked into the establishment only to catch the words of the red-faced witch.  
“Excuse me Parkinson! But when did you become the expert on Malfoy men? Last I checked my son would not give you the time of day, not even when you snuck into his bedroom half naked and tried to seduce him. What did he do? I do not recall Severus please refresh my memory would you.  
The silky dangerous voice of Lucius Malfoy heard throughout the place made everyone stop and turn to the newcomers.  
There in the doorway stood both Hermione and Ginny’s lovers looking regal, well dressed Severus in his black button up clock and Lucius in his tailored vest, robes and ever-present silver cane they both looked dashing and furious. Severus black eyes bore into the two witches who were harassing his love. Lucius’s blue eyes had a cool cold look to them that anyone one who knew him knew it meant no good.  
Severus silky drawl and snarl made most of the patrons shiver. Some with dread some with fear and not a few witches with slight desirer even if they would never admit it out loud.  
“If memory serves Draco floo called me than had her dragged in front of me to be disciplined for her untoward display. He wanted her expelled but instead she received a months’ worth of detention.” He smirked nastily at his former student before continuing. “Apparently her tiny tits and unwomanly hips just did not do it for him. Though I suppose if you squint you could pass as a boy but even, he did not find that appealing in the least.” Severus snarled.  
As Severus spoke, he and Lucius glided over to were there witches sat both came up behind each and wrapped one arm around either witch.  
“As for your accusation of Hermione not getting any I can assure you that she gets plenty, seeing as it comes from me personally. And if I every hear you refer to the witch I love as ugly again I can guarantee that you will not being eating or drinking anything safely for a very long while.” Severus growled imposingly, he used his most threating, best professor voice. Pansy and Millicent both gulped noticeably at the threat there former professor leveled at them.  
“But… but you started sleeping with Granger, you hated them in school and you Malfoy I thought you hated mud…” Lucius banged his cane on the floor than snarled at the stupid bint of a witch standing before him.  
“How dare you question me or Professor Snape about what we do. Do not dare use that vile word in front of us or so help me I will hex you three ways from Sunday, you stupid, silly, witch.” The roar that Lucius let lose while pointing his cane at both females made everyone there cower in fear. They knew Lucius Malfoy is a formidable wizard but most had never seen his rage. Well they were seeing it now and some fled out the door either to get away or to spread the story of what they were witnessing no one could say.  
Hermione watched from the safety of her lovers arms as one of her school rivals was being blasted by her best friends lover and her friends father. She would not lie if someone asked her if watching Pansy get a dressing down felt good. Her answer would be a resounding yes.  
“Do not dare ever come and harass my Ginny or Hermione Granger again or you will regret it. Voldemort was one of the most vile, evil wizards to walk the face of this earth and his use of that word she be considered a hate crime. If I every hear it again directed at one of the most honorable witches in this century by you or your elk, I will treat it as such, now leave my sights your presence offends me.  
The whole place watched the two woman flee from the building, after they left there started an applause from the people who had witnessed the scene. All four of them did not stay listen to it though. Grabbing their purchases, they then fled the café as well.  
Once they had reappeared at Grimmauld place all four were silent while entering. Hermione went into the kitchen and saw Winkey sitting down on a chair. She tried to get up but her pregnancy had progressed quickly to where she looked like she swallowed a baseball. Hermione waved her back into the seat telling her they were only getting tea and then explained what happened at Diagon Alley a bit ago.  
Winkey shook her tiny head her ears flopping to and froe. “So, witches never learns from theirs mistakes. It’s a good thing your mates be there for you.” Hermione and Ginny smiled and as Winkey blinked out both of them turned to the other two in the kitchen.  
“What were you doing at the witches brew café anyway?” Ginny inquired curiously. Severus and Lucius looked at each other a guilty look upon their faces as they shuffled from foot to foot not daring to meet the other two’s eyes.  
“Can’t two wizard go out to get a cup of tea without there being an ulterior motive?” Severus tried his best honeyed voice dipped in chocolate but Hermione did not seem to be buying it. It showed when she crossed her arms glaring at him all the while. Ginny had much the same look on her face her brown eyes staring daggers into the men across from her.  
“Yeah you sound really convincing.” Ginny hissed.  
It was Lucius who spoke next a sigh escaping him while running his long pale fingers through his blond tresses.  
“Alright if you must know I told Severus you two went out for some birthday shopping for him and he thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to sneak out of the house and go actually sit in an establishment and have a cup of real tea for his birthday. I did not think that would be asking too much but apparently, we were wrong because as soon as we came in, he noticed you two facing down that pug faced, harridan Parkinson.” Both woman’s shoulders dropped, there anger deflating some. They knew it could not be easy for the two men to have to constantly be in hiding from Death Eaters who wanted them dead.  
Hermione moved over to Severus, wrapping her arms around him in comfort she squeezed him in gentle hug. Ginny did the same while pressing a kiss to Lucius cheek in gratitude.  
“I understand your frustration. Most of them have been rounded up but a few are still in hiding. We are only concerned for your safety.” She grinned up at her lover of a short time. “I do have to thank you though for saving us from that nasty Pansy. If you had not come along, I might have hexed her into oblivion. As it were, I might have a little birthday present for you Severus squirreled away in my purse.” Ginny grinned teasingly at her best friends boyfriend. She would never call him that to his face because she feared the retribution, he might unleash but she had no problem call him that in her head.  
Severus quirked a brow at her in question. No one ever gave him presents willingly so it felt a little odd to him that this lovers friend was giving him a gift.  
When Ginny came back over, she had something behind her back than in a flourish she present him with what looked like a tin can.  
Severus blinked down at it for a moment, in her hands sat the very kind of tea he had been going to that café for. He than looked up at her while taking the tin from her hands to examine it.  
“How did you know this was the kind I had been in search of at the shop. They are the only place that serves it.” His voice held no small amount of wonder as he gazed down at the red head. All three occupants of the room could say that the look on the potion masters face looked almost like joy, none of them had ever seen such a look cross his face before. Severus looked to Lucius who shook his head to let his friend know that it had not been him that told her. Severus than looked to Hermione but dismissed that though right out because he had never said anything about his favorite tea to her, he was sure.  
His eyes settled back on Ginny who’s own eyes held a laughing quality to them. “I take it you like it.” Severus only nodded while still staring at the can in amazement. No one had noticed his other half slip out the door.  
Hermione felt deflated as she watched the man, she loved to become so happy over a can of tea. It had in fact been her that suggested the kind when Ginny had asked what to get Severus. It had been pure accident when she had seen him sipping a cup of tea and looking so relaxed and delighted over it that she had inquired from Winkey what kind it might be. Winkey had happily told her that Severus only got the tea on very rare occasions because it was an expensive blend.  
He had out right dismissed the idea that she might have been the one to inform Ginny of what he might want for his birthday. She knew they had not been together long but she had hopped he would know how observant she could be.  
Hermione trudged up the stairs her purchases felt heavy cumbersome now instead of thrilling as they had when she first bought them. She would still go through with his birthday surprise of course but now she wondered if he would be as thrilled with it as he had been by a simple thing as tea. Even if it was expensive tea.  
Moving into the room she prepared put everything in order. Hermione laid the book out on the bed placing it on the page she had wanted to try for this occasion. She went on got herself ready than set up the scene and hoped Severus would not be very long. If she had to wait in this condition for an overly long period of time or it would be most incontinent.  
Hermione need not have worried. Severus staid downstairs chatting for a bit with the other couple before he noticed that Hermione had disappeared and not returned. He knew she would not be visiting Potter or Lupin because they were currently out at the Burrow visiting the Weasley’s. Deciding to see what might be keeping her from being there to celebrate his birthday he went in search of her. Not finding her in his room he than knocked on her door.  
Severus stood outside for a moment or two and found it out that he received no answer. Knocking once more he than tried the knob. When the handle turned, he raised an eyebrow at this becoming slightly concerned. Severus pushed the door open fully and stepped inside.  
“Hermione you did not ward…” The words died on his lips as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the room quickly. He took in the scene in front of him with no small amount of shock on his face at what he saw.  
It quickly morphed to a burning desire though in a matter of a few breaths. Hermione had some how bound he self to the bed a short-pleated skirt around her hips that barely covered her rear-end. The top she wore was white but almost see through and he could tell she wore no bra under by the hard-pebbled nipples on display.  
Her hair stood in a high ponytail on top of her head. His eyes traveled over her body they paused at her splayed open legs each bound in rope to keep them there but it was what was between her legs that had caught his undivided attention. It seemed she had bough a toy and placed it into her back entrance because the tail end peaked out between her cheeks when ever she moved.  
Severus could not help licking his lips as he envisioned what he would do with that to her. He had unconsciously moved closer while removing his outer coat along the way.  
“Well, well.” He could not help murmuring in appreciation at the sight of such a wanton display set up for him. “What have we here. I do believe this might be the best birthday present I have ever seen or received.” Severus waited for a response from his witch but nothing issued forth, he became slightly concerned when he realized he had not seen Hermione’s face since walking in. She had not once looked in his direction. Normally the witch loved talking during sex so the fact that she had remained silent caused him no amount discomfort.  
Severus reached forward to grip her face with one had and turn it in his direction while he growled lowly in at her. “Hermione are you listening.” His eyebrows rose to his hair line when he finally took in why she had not said a word. The witch had placed something in her mouth that looked like a ball of some kind. A growl of desire issued forth from deep within his chest at the sight. Never in a million years had he suspected her of wanting to do something so daring.  
Severus quickly began undressing while he told her everything, he planned to do to her for his birthday. He knew his voice had the desired effect on her that he wanted because of the slick desire that could be seen on her thighs. As he sat down to remove his shoes, he almost let out an undignified yelp because he sat on something hard. A grunt was heard from the bed as if she asked what had happened. Severus chose to ignore her, instead he picked up the offending object than gazed at it.  
He quickly figured out that his was the same book he had seen her with weeks ago. So that is why the little minx hid it she wanted to surprise me for my birthday huh. Well I will admit I am very surprised and pleased. She is so full of them it seems. Than something dawned on him at that moment. If Lucius had not told Ginny about the tea and he could have been the old one other than Winkey who knew about his vice that it must have been Hermione who found out somehow and told her to get it for him.  
Oh, princess you have no idea how pleased you have made me today, no one has every gone out of their way to do for me as much as you have. She could not see the grin that formed on his face as he though about the trouble she had gone to, to make his day special. Severus would show her though.  
Hermione on the other hand lay on the bed bound and not able to see what was going on behind her. She heard Severus talk telling her all the things he planned after he saw his birthday surprise. Then he yelped and she could not figure out about what though. Everything went silent after that so she could not tell what went on behind her. Was he disappointed with her. Did he change his mind? No if he had Hermione is sure that he would have released her from the bonds.  
As Hermione’s fears and anxieties began to mount to epic proportions so much, they almost overwhelmed her is when she heard a rich dark chuckle from behind her than a hand placed on each thigh. She felt a squeeze of those strong hands stroking her but never touching her were she needed it most. This made Hermione squirm uncontrollably.  
After looking at the page that Hermione had laid out for him to find. He at first felt shocked at what she was trying to convey to him. He had let the scene play out to it’s conclusion and had nearly come on the spot when he realized that Hermione wanted to be taken in such a way.  
Severus felt so turned on by all of it that he could not be sure he would last long so he thought it best to do other things to try and get himself under control before he took her in that way.  
His witch ceased to amaze him with how forward and daring she could be. It is hard to believe that she at one point had been so innocent when they first came together. Severus felt in some way he might have corrupted her but knew that it had not fully been him. She herself had done most of the work.  
“Do you have any idea how depraved you look all tied up for me and helpless. I could do anything I want to you right now and there would be nothing you could do about it.” Severus hissed at her in the tone of voice he knew she loved. All commanding and fire.  
He felt her shiver at his words. Severus had no plan to stop there. He would make her come with just his voice and words if possible. Now that is a novel idea. I may have to try that. Never put it to the test before. I know may a woman has told me my voice is pure sex but I wonder if I could make her cream herself by it alone. He figured now would be as good of a time as any to test the theory.  
Sitting back on his hunches almost completely nude except for his under garments he licked his lips as he took in the view of her.  
Her hand were bond up above her head. He would really like to know how she had done that without assistance. The idea of anyone else seeing her in this position made him green with jealousy. He would have to remember to ask later. Instead his eyes traveled down from her see through shirt to her tiny skirt that covered nothing all. Than to the ropes that held her legs splayed open she had tied around her thighs. The ropes were attached to the headboard as well. His eyes then traveled the rest of the way down to the high heels she wore that almost were reminiscent of her school shoes.  
It occurred to him that she had dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl for him for a birthday gift. He had told her a while back that although as a professor he had never desired any of his students that when he was younger he had watched a porn of his fathers quite by accident and saw a woman in it who wore something along this line and had been fascinated by the man’s reaction to it. He told her that he always had a secret desire for his witch to dress up in such a way for him one day. Now he understood why the man in the video had reacted the way he did. Seeing her now was nothing short of mouthwatering, deliciousness naughtiness.  
“Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you right now. I could make you scream all day and night and no one could come save you from my torment. Is that what you want my naughty, perverted little bitch?” He could not help grinding himself against her bottom pushing the toy further into her tight hole, while growling his filthy words into her delectable little ear.  
To Hermione’s ever lasting shame she made some gurgling noise behind the gag in her mouth at his words. It felt like she would die if he did not bring her to orgasm soon. His voice seemed to have a hard wire straight to needy core. Severus sounded like sin and silk as he continued to murmur filth in her ear while rubbing his length against her wet core.  
“I wonder what this is.” She could hear the grin in his voice as he pulled the handle of the toy twisting it around slightly making the thing inside her turn and jostle deliciously. Hermione could feel her eyes role into the back of her head and a wailing sound escape around the gag in her mouth.  
“So, princess like that does she? Shall I do it again?” He purred while moving down between her spread legs. She waited to see what he might do next in anticipation. Hermione nearly came undone when she felt him begin to pull the toy out, there was a soft swearing word behind her what happened next, she could not have been prepared for in the slightest though.  
Severus sat flabbergasted as he stared down at the thing, he had just pulled part way out if his witch. At first, he could not understand what it was he was seeing but after a few moment his brain seemed to catch up to his eyes. When he had pulled on the handle Severus had expected a few different things to emerge but not what did. They were medium sized round balls when one popped out, he could see a string attached to what he assumed would be another one pushed inside of her rectum.  
“Fuck, Hermione.” He breathed in awe as he tugged and another came out than another. So far there were three. He did not know how many but he could feel his blood heat up at the image of her putting those in while he stood downstairs talking to Lucius and Ginny. Something came over him all of a sudden. Looking back later he would not be able to say what it might be but it felt savage and primal.  
Severus shoved the beads back into her all the way than pulled them out once more he watched as his witch’s whole body arched up as he fucked her roughly with the toy.  
“My little slut is so hungry in this hole isn’t she.” He said in a snarling voice. It was not his cruel professor voice it was his I am going to fuck you three ways from Sunday voice.  
Hermione could only nod while howling around the gag, tears streamed down her eyes as her wizard plundered her with the toy, she had bought just for him. She had hoped for this, had wanted it even but never imagined Severus would actually fulfil one of her biggest fantasies. All of a sudden, she felt three of his finger slip into her tight core plundering and scrapping her insides while he maneuvered the beads in and out expertly. He never stopped speaking though as he rub her walls with his fingers finding the spongy spot inside and bicycling his fingers against it.  
“Fuck, do you know how debauched you look being fucked by my fingers and this toy, you are my filthy little witch aren’t you, yes you are. Soon you will be taking my cock into that tight quim of yours along with that toy in your arse. Or would you like me to shove my cock into your arse along with that toy?” Severus felt her clinch around his fingers hard, he heard and watch her shake her head no. He could not be sure what she might be saying no about but if figured it would be on the safe side to take her cunt for now and maybe later, he could work his way into her arse with the toy.  
All he knew was that he could not take anymore he needed to be buried inside her wet, tight, sleeve and pound into her until they were both stated, yanking his finger out of her snatch he lined his cock up while telling her to prepare her self because he was going to fuck her raw.  
“I am going to fill you up to the hilt and screw you until you cannot remember your own name.” Severus sunk an inch in and had to bite on his lower lip to keep from shoving himself the rest of the way in.  
Her pussy was the tightest thing he had ever felt with the toy pressing on the other side of her walls. He gripped her hips tightly to try and steady himself. She was exquisite and snug, so much so that he needed to screw his eyes shut so he would not look down on himself disappearing into her and come right there.  
Think Albus and Voldemort dancing naked in the rain. That image caused him to cool down some. Enough to keep pushing into her snug, dripping hole.  
Once he had seated himself all the way he managed to be able to look down at her. Severus took in the pony tail the shirt that he suddenly need her not to be wearing. Reaching forward Severus yanked the shirt down and began to pinch and pull her sweet little pink nipples. The grunt from her brought a grin to his face. Using her breasts as a way to keep balance he reared back out of her than slammed home pressing up all the way inside of her. The inaudible scream around the gag made him chuckle darkly.  
“That is just the beginning of it witch. Going to fuck this naughty, dirty pussy all night long. Did you think I would not punish this body for being so deliciously filthy for my birthday.” He dropped his voice to a husky whisper against her ear as he slowed the pace of his hips to a slight roll. Hermione howled around the gag hoping he would understand her. Severus used slight legitimates magic to see what she might be thinking.  
What he saw in her head made him become hardened than he could have ever imagined. No only did she want him to take her savagely like a beast in heat while pulling her hair and slapping her arse as she laid helpless and prone but she wanted him to call her all sorts of dirty names telling her how he was going to use her cunt, and arse for his birthday pleasure and she would take it and love it.  
Severus quickly exited out of her head he knew she knew he had been in there to see what she needed from him. Other wise he never would have done it, never would he violate her privacy in such a way.  
“Yes, that what you want.” Severus reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth so he could hear her speak her compliance.  
“Yes, Severus.” She sobbed. “I need you if this makes you happy than I will give it to you. If this is what you need than I will do it. I want you to have the best birthday ever. I want to be the one to give you the best birthday memory.”  
Severus sat there buried in her to the hilt stunned at her admission. Something broke in he that he did not even know could. He thought maybe it might be his heart.  
“Oh, you sweet, silly witch. I do not need all this. I just need you. You make me happy more than you could ever know, but if this is what you need, I will happily give it to you and more.”  
“Yes, I need you to own me Severus. Make me yours in every way, always. Fuck me raw.” Her whiskey colored eyes looking into his black ones pleadingly. She needed him to take her and possess her. She could not say why by it was a burning ache inside her that could not be stated.  
I grin split Severus face so wide he felt his face might split in half. She wanted him to unleash his dark side unfettered, and unapologetically.  
“Do you know what you are asking Hermione. You are asking me to treat you like a common whore for tonight. You want me to let loose the Death Eater in me is that it?” He growled darkly his nature he usually suppresses coming closer to the forefront. While he spoke, Severus began to rock his hips into her starting off slowly but beginning to pick up speed as he finished speaking. He was not going fast yet. Not as fast as he could because he wanted her to understand the repercussions of what she seemed to be asking for from him.  
“If I do this there are no safe words for you. Do you understand. I will not hurt you but I will not stop even if you beg me to. I will not stop until the beast is fed than asleep once more if you let it loose now it will play until it’s hearts content.” He began to hiss as he positioned in and out of her cunt slowly but hitting all the way inside.  
“What you saw in those pictures will be child’s play compared to what I can do. Is this what you want Hermione because if not I suggest we stop now.” Even though he said Severus could not be sure he could do it. He wanted to take her the way he always dreamed of since they began to see each other.  
“Show me sir, show me the beast. Feed it my cream pussy.” Hermione nearly screamed in frustrated desire as Severus ever so slowly rocked into her. It was driving her mad. She just needed him to get on with it before she lost her sanity and nerve. She need this, she needed to find out how much she could take and how much he could give. She knew he always held back for fear of scaring her away. Tonight, she had given up completely control and wanted him to take her in any and every way imaginable without reservation, restraint or fear of her walking away. She had practically begged him too so she would live with the consequences.  
“As my princesses wishes.” He tilted her head back to be able to kiss her softly one more time before they got stared. He could not be sure she would be able to look at him the same afterwards so he said.  
“I love you Hermione.”

Chapter 16

I love you Hermione. Those were the last words he spoke before pulling out all the way and then slamming home till he hit her cervix. After that he did not stop, he continually pounded her core with the beads rubbing him on the other side. The only thing that came out of Hermione’s mouth for some time were loud piercing shrieks as her wizard fucked her mercilessly. When she came the first time her peak hit hard and when she came to, she realized that he had not stopped, only slowed down some but once he realized she had come to again he picked up the pace.  
Severus stopped for only a moment after she came, to change positions, he mutter a spell that released her bonds slightly so he could turn her on to her side with him pressed against her back. She did not even seem to notice the new position or she didn’t care because he began driving into her once more.  
In this position he could wrap his arms around her and play with her tits while foundling her clit better. Severus noticed she was getting close again, her breath coming in short panting little gasps. He slowed down and eased off, not wanting her to come just yet. He wanted to toy with her so when she did fall over again it would be a hard one.  
“You like my cock drilling you don’t you slut? Say it, I want to hear you beg and tell me how much you want it.” Hermione turned her head to him, looking into his black obsidian eyes she begged him as he commanded.  
“Yes, fill me up, sir. Please I want your cock. I want it so bad. Pummel me with it. Make me come.” Severus groaned at her words, the way she looked was sinful. Her mouth hanging open her face looking so debauched by his fucking her. It would make a lesser man come ten times over. Be was not a lesser man. He was Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire, bat of the dungeons and feared potion master to generations of students.  
He pretended to think about it before. Grabbing her thighs and pushing one up while looking her in the eye before answering. “No.” The sharp gasp she let loose at his word turned into a long drawn out wail as he started to slam once more into her. His mouth covered her in a hungry kiss, muffling her cries as he furiously pumped into her from behind. Eventually Hermione had to rip her mouth from his to breath.  
“Severus please.” Hermione’s core ached with the need to come. Her breast felt heavy and her nipples hurt to the point that she felt she needed his hands on them. Severus did neither he just continued to pound away first slowly then fast than slow again. “Please at least play with my tits.” Hermione sobbed brokenly as he had started the process over again.  
The only response she receive was a dark chuckle from behind her. The next thing she heard was a muttered spell and she was seeing stars. Hermione looked down in disbelief. On each nipple sat a device that looked like little clamps in the color of Slytherin green with a silver chain hooked to each one.  
“Shocked.” Came his dark smooth mocking tone. “Why you so love the toys do you not. I thought these would be especially fitting for our play.” He then tugged on the chain which seemed to make the clamps bite down harder on her sensitive peeks. Hermione threw her head back, pressing it into his shoulder as he continued to fuck her relentlessly.  
“Is this not what you wanted?” His tone had a snide undercurrent to it that made Hermione’s core throb. It sounded so much like there hated potions master resided in this moment. Hermione felt her inside quiver and her essence release like a flood.  
The dark chuckle that fell from his lips told her he had felt all of it to her utter shame. He knew what he was saying and doing was turning her on even more. “So, my little Gryffindor is a little cock slut as well as a pain slut. Hum, very interesting.” He tugged on the chain again while muttering a spell that made the beads in her grow large. The wail that was ripped from her could only be called inhuman as he body orgasmed without any warning.  
Hermione missed the hissing growl as her muscles clamped impossibly tight over his cock. Severus tried to keep a tight control over his body. It was becoming harder and harder. He had to still himself and wait for her to come back down before resuming his pace. He began talking to her again but a little more gently.  
“Tell me Hermione did you enjoy that? Did the feel of being full in both ends more than usually send this slutty little body into overdrive?” Hermione could only nod because her voice had gone hoarse from screaming so much.  
Suddenly Severus pulled out and move her once more onto her back. Her legs pushed up over his shoulders. Each of his hand held her legs open to receive him. She was splayed wide for him and at his mercy but did not seem to care.  
“I am going to fuck you now. Hermione, I am going to lay wand to you like never before and I am not stopping until I plant my seed inside of your tight womb.” He knew she enjoyed his words when she clinched her walls around him once more as he spoke. “Yes,” came his hiss as he threw his head back in pleasure. His hips beginning to piston faster and faster inside her lush walls. They began to clamp harder around him. Deep gurgling noise coming forth from her throat.  
“This is my birthday pussy, my birthday wish. I want your hot pussy eating up my cum and impregnating you.” As he said this, he stared down into her smoky half lidded eyes as the words spilled forth. He wanted her to see the seriousness of his birthday wish. To him they were not words they were a promise and he watched as her eyes grew wide when she realized that he was in fact being serious.  
“That is right Hermione. I am going to make you mine in every sense of the word. You wished for me to make you mine, well I wish for the same thing but in a different compacity.” As he spoke, he drove into her hard and faster. He watched as her eyes shot wide as she felt him hitting her cervix, her mouth dropping open as he pummeled her womb with the head of his cock.  
He grinned down at her a hint of the old Severus shinning threw as he continued to fuck her brains out. “Tonight, we both get what we want. I have to say this is by far the best birthday ever. Take me inside you Hermione” He breath became ragged as he drew closer to his release. “Say awe for daddy.” He roared throwing his head back as he pumped himself into her spilling his seed deep inside.  
Hermione lost consciousness after her third orgasm crashed into her as hard as a freight train hits a wall. She blacked out so she did not know that Severus undid her binds and messaged her arms and legs back into feeling. He then tugged her into bed falling asleep inside of her. Severus woke her up four more times throughout the night taking her in every way imaginable whispering of how he wanted to see a child grow in her belly, his child. His words brought her to completion ever time and filled her heart with joy of the knowledge that Severus wanted her for the long haul.  
The next morning when she had Severus woke up, she tried to mention the night before with Severus. She tried to tell him how she felt but he waved it off.  
“Think nothing of it my dear. I was in the heat of the moment. I know you are not ready for any such thing and would not expect you to be. It was a fun fantasy nothing more. Pillow talk as it were.”  
He kissed her and thanked her for a lovely birthday present than floated out the door leaving Hermione unbelievably perplexed. Was everything he said last night just for show. He does not see a future with me after all. Maybe he realized I am not good enough to carry his children. This thought almost broke her heart. Pillow talk. That is all it was to him. Tears came unbidden to Hermione’s eyes as she sat there staring at the door, he had exited so casually.  
Hermione tried to dash the tears away. She could not cry, it had ultimately been her own doing. She had wanted Severus to let his darker side out and he had. The other side of him apparently wanted to impregnate her while her rational Severus wanted nothing of the sort. Hermione felt like kicking herself for even imagining for a moment what her and Severus child would look like.  
She hurried and got ready before anyone could come look for her and ask what might be wrong. When Hermione entered the kitchen, breakfast seemed to be in full swing. Everyone was eating. Ginny glanced up at her as she came over to sit down and begin to eat. If anyone wondered why she did not sit in her customary seat next to Severus like usual no one said anything about it. Not even Severus who sat reading a news paper and munching on a piece of toast. He barely paid any mind of anyone or anything around him.  
Hermione stared at him for a moment wishing he would look at her and maybe see how miserable she looked because she certainly felt it. He didn’t though. Hermione tried to focus on her food by nibbling on a piece of toast but it stuck in her throat and would not go down. When she looked up again Severus had silently vanished as if in a puff of smoke.  
Hermione did not notice the looks that both Lucius and Ginny kept giving her, so deep in her misery was she. Does he no longer want me, did last night bring up to many horrible memories for him and now the idea of being with me is just another bad memory. Hermione’s thoughts circled around each other like a dog chasing its tail. She did not hear Ginny whisper to Lucius that he needed to go speak to Severus and find out what had happened. Nor did she notice when Lucius left the room to do just that.  
“Hermione,” came Ginny’s soft worried voice. “What is the matter darling? You look like you and Severus broke up.” When Hermione did not answer Ginny gasped but Hermione quickly reassured her.  
“No Ginny we did not break up. Worse.” Hermione felt the tears pour into her eyes unwanted. “So much worse.” She than began to sob uncontrollably.  
Ginny could not help thinking. What could be worse than breaking up with the man you are in love with? She was about to find out when Hermione uttered her next words. It made Ginny see red, so much so that she had to keep from jumping up to search down Snape and hex him.  
“He said he wanted to have a baby with me last night but this morning he took it back. I thought he loved me but now he won’t even acknowledge me.” Hermione’s shoulders began to shake from her wracking sobs. Ginny held her and tried to comfort her the best she could. She could only hope Lucius would have more luck than she currently is.  
Lucius in fact wasn’t much to his dismay. He had checked the potion lab, Severus’s bedroom, the library, even the study but came up with nothing. He had almost given up looking for his longtime friend but than though Severus might be in the shed out back. Sprinting across the yard Lucius made it to the shed in record time only panting slightly. Sure, enough Severus stood in there pacing back and forth and occasionally blasting a pot or two.  
“Oy, what has you up in a dander this morning? Last night did not go to well.” He tried to tease but the glare Severus weathered at him made him think twice about his next comment.  
“Oh, it went splendidly. She was naughty in all the right ways you would have loved it Lucius. Every man’s fantasy.” Severus got a far-off wistful look on his pale face at the memory of Hermione all tied up for him. Lucius on the other hand tried not to look uncomfortable or become hard at the idea of what Severus had implied. Instead he pulled the Malfoy persona around him like a warm blanket and sneered instead.  
“Then what is the problem man? Why are you out here blasting pot’s instead of in there sticking it to her still like your life depends on it?” Lucius watched as his best friend of many years placed a hand over his eyes in a show of weariness. “Because you asinine, prat.” Severus hissed. “I told her I wanted to knock her up. I want a baby and now she will never forgive me if I did because it will ruin her future and she will come to hate me.”  
Lucius eyes went almost comically round at the darker man’s words. His friend had said he wanted a baby with the witch than it must be more serious than he thought. Lucius waved his hand in the air as if it were easily written off.  
“So, you said it once.” Severus looked over at him glaring. Lucius amended his words. “Alright twice.” When the glare did not change but only became deeper. Lucius could feel his mouth become slack with shock. “Severus how many times did you say it to her?”  
“Five.” Came his dead panned voice.  
“Five,” He tried not to screech. “Bloody Morgana’s saggy tits Severus. Five times, seriously? I assume not all at once.” He asked wearily. Poor girl if he had. His friend shook his head no. Lucius almost let a breath of relief out but kept it in check.  
Just than the shed door came blasting open and an irate red head stood in the doorway staring daggers at the man in black standing before her. Severus just lifted a sculpted eyebrow in her direction as if in question of her rude interruption. The did not have to wait long because Ginny came charging in ready to start swinging. Thankful Lucius had fast reflexes and wrapped his arms around her waist before she could get to him.  
“You prat, you wanker. Do you have any idea how upset Hermione is right now? Do you know that she is upstairs right now packing, in tears because you told her you wanted to have a baby with her than took it back.” As Ginny spoke, she tried in vain to struggle to get Lucius arms off from around her waist. “She wants to leave, and it is all your fault. She is so in love with you that when you told her last night you wanted a baby with her, she though all her dreams had finally come true. That you…” Ginny did not get to finish her sentence because both of them watched wide eyed as Severus went sprinting out the door a hug grin on his face as he rushed to the house.  
Ginny stopped fighting Lucius arm because they fell away from her but his hand stayed on her hips. She turned to stare up at him than at the door the wizard had run out of in confusion.  
“Did I say something that I should not have?”  
Lucius blue eyes turned to look into her brown one, the crinkled slightly at the corners as he smiled down at her. “Nay pet I think you said exactly the right thing.  
“Now since we have this place to ourselves why do we not make use of it. He then waved his wand and all the broken pots disappeared. He waved his arm again and the bench was clean and cleared off. Lifting Ginny up onto the edge he grinned at her playfully.  
“I do believe those two might want some privacy and you my dear I have wanted to see outside in natural sunlight for some time.” He purred as his hands moved to her hips while his lips wreaked havoc on her neck and shoulders. One had pushed her hair out of the way so he could get better access to the delicate skin he found there. His hand buried it’s self in her hair as he tilted it back while running his tongue down the column of her neck to the top of her shirt. Ginny could not help moaning his name.  
“Lucius.” She whispered, panting and needy sounding.  
Hearing this Lucius paused to look at her through hooded smokey blue eyes,  
“Shall I continue my sweet or should we stop and go back inside?” Ginny moaned again. “Don’t you dare stop. I want all of you even if it is out here. I don’t care. Take me please, show me that I am your.” She whined.  
“You are mine Ms. Weasley and do not forget it.” He growled right before he crashed their mouths together in a heated, consuming kiss. While he kissed the life out of her, he slipped one hand down to unbuckle his pants than vanishing her underwear. Lining up the head with her lips he pushed inside swiftly stretching her to unimaginable levels. Both of them grunted at the feel of the other.  
After a pause to let her adjust Lucius leaned up to play and suck at her tits that he had exposed while waiting. Ginny moaned loudly as his mouth did wonderful things to her upper half. Eventually she let him know that other part of her were ready by shifting her hips against him.  
Lucius growled lowly as he understood her meaning. Putting a hand on her chest he gently laid her back on the bench while lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist.  
“Are you ready to be fucked mercilessly Ms. Weasley? He purred while running one hand over her throat to her the peaks of her breast than down towards her splayed thighs, which is where it stayed to seek out her clit and run circles around it before he pulled his cock at till just the tip remained.  
“Yes,” Ginny howled. “Please fu…” She did not get to finish because he currently slammed back into her rocking the bench in the process swiftly pummeling her inside. All the while Lucius kept his finger on her button stroking it in time with his thrust.  
Ginny stared up at her blond lover watching him take her hard. He looked beautiful in the sun light. His hair looked like gold silk his eyes, like the sky. She could feel herself getting tighter around him just from staring at his unearthly beauty.  
“Lucius so close…need too…going to.” Ginny could not form a sentence as he drilled her so expertly. To her dismay he stopped than pulled out. She let loose a cry of protest. He seemed to have other ideas though because he flipped her over till, she lay on her stomach. Lucius than pushed back inside her grunting and moaning as he fill her once more in a different angle.  
“Yes. I want to watch as you come undone on me in this position. Put your arms over your head and grab the other end of the bench.” Ginny did as he requested her arms stretched out over her. Suddenly there were vines twining around her arms to keep her in that position. She let loose a cry.  
“Beautiful,” he purred next to her eat. “Simply beautiful.” She could feel his hands run all over her than down her back to lift her dress out of the way. Lucius began moving in and out of her once more, he started off slow but quickly picked up the pace as her cries became more needy and desperate. His rich laugh sounded around the tiny shed.  
“So, needy, so desperate for my cock. Is that what you are Ginevra Weasley? Are you a hungry little cock slut for this Malfoy cock?” He reached up and taking a fist full of her hair he tugged on it till her head craned back slight. He placed his other palm flat against the table to keep a better balance as the table swayed.  
“Yes.” Was all she could croak out with him slamming hard into her his hips bouncing off her bottom and the slapping noises of their flesh meeting flesh had her so turned on she thought she might melt into the table and become a permanent fixture there.  
“Yes what.” Came his commanding voice. “Yes, you are my greedy little slut or yes your cunt is hungry for this dick, the only one that can satisfy you witch.” When he routed his hip into her it felt like she saw stars because flashing white light lit up behind her eyelids.  
“Both.” Ginny screamed loudly. “Lucius please.”  
The wizard behind her only chuckled than resumed his pace once more telling her how good of a girl she was to beg for him so prettily. After a few more minutes Lucius could feel his balls drawing up but he wanted her to reach her peak first.  
“Come now.” Was all he needed to command for her to do just that. Ginny Weasley came with a loud shrieking wail as her whole seized up from the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. A few seconds later Lucius was right behind her howling his release inside his tiny witch.  
Both collapsed on the bench panting and heaving from the excretion. Eventually Lucius moved off her than began to written his cloths so they could make there way back inside the house.  
“Do you suppose that gave them enough time to hash things out between them?” Ginny wondered as she got up than used a cleaning spell upon herself. She secretly did not wish to but now that it would not do to have her boyfriends cum dripping down her thighs as she walked around.  
“I suppose so.” Lucius looked at her out of the corner of his eye wondering what his witch was thinking. He hoped she was not still worried about Severus and Hermione. He knew Severus would do the right thing after all. The wizard was so in love with that witch he would walk over fire for her if she but asked.  
Lucius could not say when it happened but he knew at some point Severus had lost his heart to the tiny witch who reminded him of a lioness. Just as Lucius did not know when he lost his heart to the witch standing next to him but he knew he had and would do anything to let her know that.  
Clearing his throat awkwardly he turned to her and asked. “How about we give them some more time and we can take a turn in the garden. It is a beautiful day after all.” The customary Malfoy haughtiness seemed to have deserted him in that moment he prayed she did not notice.  
Ginny did not, she was still riding the haze of post coital bliss after all. So, she readily agreed. “I would love nothing more Lucius.” She beamed up at him making the wizard heart flutter with love.

Meanwhile in the house Severus had raced inside and up the stairs taking two at a time. When he reached Hermione’s room she was not there. No, no she cannot be gone. His mind all but screamed at him. She cannot leave me. I wont have it. Severus spun around to go look for her else were but just at that moment the very witch came walking into her room, tear tracks upon her face as she held things in her arms so at first, she did not seem him.  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief but than he noticed the bag on the floor full of shrunken item. Shit. Is all his brain could supply for him. Just at that moment she looked up and saw him standing there. It almost broke his heart at the hurt look on her face when she noticed him. He never wanted to be the one to put that look there.  
“What do you want Severus?”  
Oh, good she is going to let me explain. Taking a deep breath, he said in a no-nonsense voice. “You cannot leave Hermione. He winced internally at the tone of voice he used. Smooth. His brain supplied once more for him. Severus told it to sod off. Before trying again.  
Hermione had spun around planting her hands on her hips glaring at him angrily. She moved towards him her golden eyes narrowed with furry, magic began to crackle around her making her hair stand on end as if medusa had come to life. Severus gulped slightly. He had never been afraid of Voldemort but right now in this moment he was afraid. Afraid of loosing this tiny witch he called home.  
“How dare you. Do you think you can come in hear and give…” He cut her off by swiftly wrapping his arm around her pulling her to him than fusing his mouth over hers to silence her. The kiss went on for some time. She seemed to melt into him after some coaxing of his teeth, tongue and lips. When he pulled away, he tried again to explain.  
“I was not ordering you witch. I was trying to say you cannot leave until I explain. Let me explain about this morning please.” Here Hermione pulled away slight. She stepped back and sat down on her bed motioning for him to continue.  
“Let me start by saying last night was wonderful.” He watched her flush prettily at his complementary words she did not interrupt him though so he continued. “It was more than I have every imagined a birthday could be for me. I was not lying last night Hermione.” Severus moved to crouch in front of her so he could be eye level with her. Getting on his knees he would beg for forgiveness if he must.  
“I was not lying about wanting a baby with you. When this morning came all, I could think was I am to old, you are so young and have a full life ahead. I did not want you to come to hate me if all your dreams fell to the wayside if we had a child together. I did not want you to resent that child either.” Severus watched her gasp at his words but she did not interrupt him only let him finish his thoughts.  
“Can you Hermione Jean Granger forgive this old fool for not believing in you, in us? I almost broke when Ginny told me you were leaving because you thought I said I wanted a baby than took it back. I did not. I thought that would be what you wanted to hear so I said it but it nearly killed me. When you did not sit by me this morning at breakfast, I thought my suspicions were confirmed.” He hung his head as he spoke. Looking at her hands instead of her eyes, afraid of what he might see in them.  
A choked sob was all she could muster before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Yes, I want a baby with you, you silly, adorable, sexy, snarky, man.” She punctuated every word with a kiss to his mouth.  
“I want everything with you Severus. I want to spend my life with you and only you, I want children a home, lots of sex. All of it.” After her speech she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. “Unless that is not what you want?”  
Severus shook his head at her. He watched her face fall but than he clarified before she could get the wrong idea. “You forgot one thing in there. The one thing that would make this official and make you a proper witch.” Hermione seemed to be thinking over everything she said. Her nose scrunched up in concentration and Severus found it was truly adorable. While she seemed to be mulling it over, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a box than unshrunk it so it would be the perfect size.  
“Marriage.” He breathed in his dark, silky voice. Severus watched her eyes go round as saucers at seeing the box. She said nothing instead she took it out of his hand and opened it gently. Inside sat a ring that had one large diamond in the center. The band was a gold color. Hermione gasped at the sheer size. Her hand shook slightly than her eyes darted to Severus obsidian ones in question.  
Severus reached over and took the ring out. Thankfully, he was already on his knees so he did not have to try to kneel down.  
“Will you marry me, Hermione Granger? Be the mother to our children. Be with me in sickness and in health till our last days? And yes, have a lot of great sex?” He took the ring and held it out to her waiting to see if she would present her finger. He did not have to wait long because as soon as he finished, she had slipped her finger inside than tackled him to the floor screaming.  
“Yes! Severus. Yes, I will marry.” They sealed the agreement with a kiss, which started out innocent enough but quickly turned heated as the minutes ticked by. Severus eventually rolled her underneath him. His long back hair curtained them blocking out the word as they continued to kiss which turned to heavy petting. Before either knew it, they had stripped each other bare. Hands exploring both moaning as each wanted to bring the other satisfaction.  
Neither one was looking to take things slow. They needed to feel each other completely. When Severus checked between her thighs, she was already more than ready for him. Both felt foreplay was not on the menu right now. Hermione said as much.  
“Severus, I need you now.” She writhed under him, her golden skin sparkling in the sunlight her brown curls spilling out around her head like a halo.  
Severus understood his angel needed him and could not wait a moment long. “I am here do not worry Hermione.” With that he slipped inside of her till he had been fully seated to the hilt. Both moaned in unison at the feel of the other.  
They each began to rock against each other their movements becoming more and more frantic with every passing second. Severus grunted above her. His hips slamming into his witch as she took all of him in with soft cries issuing forth from her pink lips. Her eyes had fluttered shut from the feel of his large cock positioning in and out of her tight walls. Severus was not having it though. He wanted her to know who it was that brought her to completeness.  
“Look at me witch.” His commanding voice made her eyes fly wide open. “That is right. You will look and watch as I bring you over the edge. I want you to scream my name as I fuck this pretty pink cunt of yours.” He than began snapping his hips faster into her making her head fly backwards. “I said look Hermione.” Her eyes instantly snapped back to his. Severus positioned her legs over his shoulders than began hammering into his witch at a furious pace.  
“Are you going to come?” She nodded, to choked up for words. Hermione felt so close she just needed that little push to get her there. Severus did not hesitate in giving it to her. He always seemed to know how to every time.  
“I am going to fill you with my seed, you are going to take it so good aren’t you Hermione. Do you want my baby planted in here.” He than pressed down on her stomach and watched her eyes shoot wide at the feel of him. Severus grabbed her hand placing it in the same place his hand had just been. He watched as her eyes almost crossed when she could feel his cock moving against her hand on her belly.  
Severus wanted to howl his pleasure at watching her feel him. It was such a turn on knowing she could feel him while moving inside of her.  
“That is, it witch, yes you feel right there is were my baby will grow inside you. It feels so dirty doesn’t it the shape of my cock against your hand moving inside of you.” Her wail of pleasure only made him speed up coming closer to the edge of the abyss. “Swallow all my baby juice witch. I plant my seed inside you forever mine.” With that Severus emptied himself inside the witch beneath him spilling his seed and filling her up. He roared his pleasure pumping a few times than coming full seat inside pressed up to her cervix. That seemed to be the thing than triggered her climax because she wailed out his name as her walls clinched around him, milking his seed further.  
Severus collapsed onto of her both to stated to move even though they lay on the floor. Severus just summoned at quilt than snuggled up to the woman he could now call his own.  
Both drifted into a contented sleep, happy with the outcome of the day. They would worry about informing people later of their news. 

Chapter 17

Lucius and Ginny had walked around the garden until Lucius felt they had found the perfect spot. The flowers were in bloom of all colors here and so he led Ginny over to a bench to sit down.  
Lucius tried not to let nerves get the better of him. This was his first time doing this after all. Before it had been out of his control but this time around, he wanted to do it right.  
Ginny must have noticed his nervousness because she looked at him with concern. “Lucius darling are you alright. You look a little green.” His sweet witch place a comforting hand on his arm.  
In his own mind he was raving. No, I am not alright. I have never done this before. I have faced an evil wizard. I have fought countless more without batting an eyelash, so why is this so hard. Clearing his throat Lucius turned to Ginny than took both her hands in his.  
“Ginny Weasley, I want you to know that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. You have been there for me when I needed someone. You are brave, beautiful and I would be the luckiest wizard…” Here he paused to move to one knee and pull out a box. He watched Ginny’s eyes go wide as she realized what he was intending. “If you would become Mrs. Malfoy.” She raised a hand to her mouth as he opened the box to show her the ring.  
“I have waited to say I love you till I was sure. I am sure and by presenting this ring I ask you to be mine forever and I declare for anyone and everyone that I love you Ginevra Weasley more than my own life.”  
Tear came to Ginny’s eyes as she stared into the bright blue ones of the man she loved beyond reason. “Yes.” She breathed out as a smile split her face.” Yes, I have always been yours Lord Lucius Malfoy.” With that they kissed sweetly. Both still stated and content from their earlier coupling.  
“Why don’t we go inside and see if Severus and Hermione have managed to not kill each other.” Lucius grinned at her after they separated slightly. Ginny nodded while looking up at her fiancée with large brown doe eyes. In a teasing voice she purred.  
“And maybe I can show you something that I got yesterday while out that I was saving for a special occasion. I think this warrants as one.” Ginny batter her eyes playfully at him. Lucius just groaned loudly.  
“Witch you are going to be the death of me with the verrucous appetite of yours. Try to remember I am an old man will you.” He groaned pleadingly while she giggle, they then walked back into the house. While Ginny began helping Winkey make lunch Lucius went to check on Snape and Granger. He knocked on Hermione’s door and only had a momentary surprise when Severus answered scowling and half naked.  
Lucius just lifted a sardonic eyebrow in return before saying snarkely. “I see you and Granger made up well?” He said this while apprising Severus to make sure he was still in one piece.  
It never ceased to amaze him how fit Severus always looked. Even though he was a few your younger than Lucius he still was in his forty’s and should not look that trim and well-muscled. Lucius was no slouch to be sure but Severus one upped him in the physic department with the wash board abs and definition.  
“No, my fiancée and I are just fine thank you for asking now if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to her.” Before Severus could slam the door in his friends face Lucius caught it by the frame. Then shouted congratulation to Hermione before Severus promptly shut the door in his face.  
When he came back to lay down next to his bride to be, she mumbled something while rolling over. “Who was that? Did they say congratulation?” Severus in the meantime dropped his trousers once more and slid into the bed next to her while pushing her hair out of the way to get at her neck as one of his hands went to her left nipple plucking and tweaking it causing her to moan.  
“That was just Lucius, checking to see if we were still fighting. Yes, I told him in the hopes that it would shock him to were I could shut the door on him other wise he would have me chatting all day.”  
Hermione chuckled at his snarky tone as he talking about his friend but it soon changed into moans when his hand traveled lower through her curls to find the hidden treasure that would make her come undone for him alone.  
“Oh, Severus please. Don’t stop.” She whined as her hand clutched to his arm digging her nails in slight as he pleasured her.  
“I have no intention to princess, not for the rest of our lives.”  
Severus and Hermione stayed in her room for the remainder of the day consummating love and making vows to each other that only two lovers in love would make without a wedding officiant around.  
Meanwhile Lucius traveled back down to the kitchen shaking his head all the while. He could not believe that both him and his friend became engaged on the same day. Severus sure is a randy wizard. I can imagine why though. One has to keep up with someone so young. When he walked in and saw the way the light of the day lit up his fiancée’s hair and made it look like fire the stirring in his pants made him take his words back even if it was just to himself.  
“Ginny come here.” His voice had turned gruff as he watched her long hair sway and her round pert bottom shake as she bent over to retrieve something out of the oven. At hearing his voice though she happy bounced over to him no suspecting a thing of were his thoughts had traveled.  
“Leave it.” He hissed before swooping her up into his arms and carrying her out the door. Neither one noticed the little elf who sat in the corner patting her stomach lovingly. “We is going to have lots of babies in the house for you’s to play with.” She grinned down at her stomach her sharp teeth flashing in the morning light. A sadness came over her for a moment though. “I just wish you’s daddy could be here to see’s you little one.” A kick with a tiny foot was her only answer but it made her smile and the gloominess disappeared.  
“You is right there is nothing to be sad about with all those babies about to come into existence from all the love in the house.” Winkey than got up carefully to try and get a nap in before dinner. This elf was taking its toll on her magic so she had to nap periodically throughout the day. No one blamed her or yelled at her and she was thankful for that. Especially since lunch was done, she had nothing more to do anyways for now with so few people living in the house at the current point in time.  
“Many babies for sure.” She muttered as she hobbled down the hallway to her little room.  
Lucius on the other hand had carried Ginny straight to his room because it was closer. Setting her down once inside he put up silencing spells and wards to keep people from bothering them.  
“Lucius you did not tell me if you check on Hermione and Snape.” She tried to walk past him and out the door while lifting her arms to take down the wards but she did not get very far because two strong arms kept her from going any further.  
“Who said you could leave?” She heard his silky voice murmur against her ear sending shivers down her spine. Ginny turned to him a questioning look on her features. A flush came to her cheeks when she saw the frank way, he was staring at her. Hunger in his eyes and not for food apparently.  
“Lucius?” Ginny tried to keep the tremble from her voice she really did but the man in front of her had never looked at her the way he was right now. He looked as she imagined he did when he is Lord Malfoy, imposing, commanding, and does not take no for an answer. The man who could walk into a building and have everyone cater to his whim.  
Lucius stepped away from her, he moved over to the settee and gracefully sat down his robes pooled around him. His presence commanding. When he spoke even his voice held a hard edge to it that made her insides tremble.  
“You said something about having a present for me earlier. I wish you to get it now.” When Ginny did not move his eyes turned to slits of blue as he glared at her, a cruel smirk forming on his lips.  
“Do you like games girl? I will like playing a game. Does that not sound like fun?” He grinned like a wolf that toyed with its food before pouncing. Ginny could only nod minutely. She did not know what he wanted her to say or do other than get the bag she had bought. In awe she watched him stick his hand out and the next the she knew was the bag then flew into it. The man had used a summoning spell silently. Sometimes she forgot how powerful he truly could be.  
“Lets see what we have in here shall we.” Without waiting for confirmation from her he slid his hand inside to begin pulling out items. Ginny tried not to squirm or look embarrassed as the first item was revealed.  
It had been a piece of lingerie she had seen and loved. It was black and see through and almost looked like a dress but it was too short to wear anywhere else. Plus, it came with no panties. Lucius looked from it to her than he beckoned her to come forward. Ginny did but only far enough to be withing arms reach. She still felt a fission of fear from him. Even though she knew he would never hurt her he still exuded power, though it made her wet and tight in her core it also made her scared slightly.  
“Put it on.” He growled hand her the garment. Ginny took it from him with trembling fingers than turned to leave the room to do as he requested.  
“No.” Came his barked command. “I said put it on. I did not say you could leave.” When Ginny turned back around to look at him in shock, he wore a frown but his eyes were pools of blue fire as the took her in. She quickly realized he wanted her to strip in front of him for his pleasure.  
“Lucius.” She could hear the begging tone and whine in her voice in that once word but it seemed to have no effect on him. Instead his eyes turned almost steely at hearing his given name. “Right now, you will call me sir. Or Mr. Malfoy. Understand?” Ginny could only nod her thighs becoming slick between her thighs at his commanding presence and words.  
Ginny did as he requested. Slowly sliding her dress of along with her bra than slipped the lingerie on. When he motioned for her to turn around, she did as he asked slowly pivoting. She was so focused on what he would do to her and what game he had been referring to that she did not hear him move up behind her until she felt both his hands on her waist and his breath in her ear. It made Ginny jump in startlement.  
“I do not think you will be needing these.” His voice dropped to a husky timber as his hand made their way up under the black teddy, he then began to pull Ginny’s underwear over her hips and down her legs until he knelt behind her to move them down over her feet. He then stood back up behind her once more his large hands coming back to her well-shaped hips.  
“Sir?” She questioned. Ginny felt lightheaded and a little unsure what was going on. She trust him but she did not know the rules and if she did not know the rules than how would she know if she broke one or not.  
He must have read her mind because she felt his thumbs rub circles on her hips in a reassuring manner. “You are doing very well my little kitten. Have no fear. I told you were are going to play a game and we are. The rules are what I make them. If I think you have broken a rule than I will not hesitate to punish you understand.” Ginny opened her mouth to protest that, that was not by any means fair but he did not give her the chance too. Instead he lifted a hand to her chin cupping his fingers against it he then turned her head to face him. Lucius looked into her brown eyes smirking. “It’s fair because I say it is. This is my game little one so there by you play by my rules.” She gave him a sullen look in return.  
Lucius’s could feel his patience waring thin. She would just have to learn to like it. And he would have no doubt she would like it immensely after he was done, but he needed her to understand who boss tonight was.  
“Stop your pouting or you will be punished. Is that clear.” His voice took on a sharp icy tone. Ginny nodded in compliance to his wishes.  
“Good girl.” With that his tone became softer than he stepped away to move over to the bag that held a few more items. Lucius sat back down, all regelness returning to his demeanor. He had removed his robes Ginny noticed because now all he wore was a shirt, vest and slacks that hid nothing of the hard bulge that had grown between his legs.  
“Lets see what else we have in the goody bag.” The next item he pulled out made one of his eyebrows shoot up and it made Ginny turn bright red.  
Shit was all her mind could sum up. I forgot about that. How she forgot about that item she could not say but she had. Possibly the excitement of the day or what not but Ginny had meant to hide that one for the time being and had completely forgot too. Her whole body tensed as she stared at the object in his hands. The wizard seemed to be examining it closely trying to figure out what it could be used for.  
Lucius stared at the object. It had a very strange shape and he could not imagine that it would feel to well in her Vigna he reached inside the bag and found something at the bottom that explained what exactly he held.  
A devilish grin formed on his face as he read the instructions. Lucius eyes shot up to hers while he stroked the toy with new intentions in mind.  
“Oh, you naughty, naughty kitten.” Lucius growled seductively at his fiancée. “Is this what you wanted to do tonight, my little witch. You wanted me to take your forbidden hole?” His voice had dropped to such a husky timber Ginny felt it might make her faint.  
She shook her head emphatically to let him know that was not the case at all. “No.” He purred a dark chuckle escaping past his well-formed lips. “No, I do not suppose you did not intend it but nevertheless that is what will be happening tonight. Come here.”  
Ginny shook her head her eyes going wide as she thought of the toy being shoved inside her and held there. She had honestly bought it on a whim she had thought she could use it when he wasn’t around to get herself adjusted to it before letting him take her anally.  
“No! Are you telling me no!” He snarled lurching up from the couch. Ginny felt her whole-body freeze. Before she could try and move away, he had reached out and hauled her against his firm, larger body. Both his hands grabbed her wrist pulling them behind her back. He held on to body wrist in one hand his other came down to slap her rear end.  
“You warranted a punishment now Mrs. Malfoy.” He hissed his face inches away from her as he slapped her other cheek of her behind which caused her to gasp and rock into him pressing them more firmly to one another.  
Ginny felt her mind halt at the use of the title of Malfoy. He was already calling her Malfoy. Any resistance she had melted away as she realized that maybe he needed this too.  
Ginny felt her whole-body sag against him in surrender. “Yes, my lord. Do with me as you please. I will be your good little wife.”  
Lucius could not believe what he had just heard. She was no longer resisting she had gave into his commands just like that. Narcissa had never done such a thing. She had fought him ever step of the way and although they had enjoyed it and she admitted to him that she loved the fight. He had always wanted someone who would give into the pleasure he could proved with out to much of a fight. Her giving in showed him her unerring trust in him and that even if he dominated her, she had no fear of him hurting her, only would he bring her pleasure.  
Lucius mouth swooped down on her in a consuming kiss there tongues battling one another for supremacy. Eventually they had to part because both needed to breath. When Lucius pulled back, he grinned down at her in complete happiness.  
“Good girl. You trust I will not harm you. That is what I want. Now, go lay across the arm of the lounge for me.”  
She did as he asked her whole face red that she would be on display but exited too. Lucius all but admitted that she had figured out his game. He wanted someone who could submit when needed but show a bit of resistance at other times too.  
When she lay across the arm of the couch, she breathed in to try and steady her nerves. Ginny felt him move up behind her both hands he laid on her backside, messaging the globes or laying his mouth against each one. Ginny felt her whole body unwind from the ministrations. Eventually one of his hands moved further down. Until his fingers sought out the little button between her legs and began rubbing it.  
She moaned as his fingers slipped threw her folds down to the core than plunged inside. She was so enjoying what he was doing to her that she almost forgot the reason she was laying over the armrest.  
Ginny could feel herself getting closer by every second. She knew she was mewling and whimpering for more but at this point she would do anything he asked her if it just meant he could let her reach that end.  
Lucius watched his cute little fiancée wreath on the couch arm. The lingerie she wore pushed past her firm round hips. Her sweet little backside on display for his viewing pleasure, and oh did he ever pleasure. The sight of her red hair spilling over the couch her face contorted in a mix of longing and desire and the noises coming out of her made him so unbelievably hard. It took all his effort not to plow into her straight away. Lucius knew he could not because she was untried and he did not want to damage her so he grit his teeth and swore he would take it slow no matter what.  
Lucius moved down between her legs placing his mouth against her fold he swiped his tongue across the slit causing his witch to arch her back and wail. One well-manicured hand came back to tangle in his fine silver locks. He just gently removed it that placed it back on the couch. He then went back to his most enjoyable task, murmuring to her how sweet she tasted and what a good girl she was being.  
Every time she neared her peak Lucius would back off listening to her curses, cajoling and wails of more. He would just chuckle then resume his sweet torture. When he thought she was ready he matured a cleaning spell than moved his tongue upwards while splaying her backside open. The gurgling sound she made almost made him spend in his pants like first year.  
Lucius said nothing just continued to swirl his tongue around her rosy hole causing her to make the obscenest noises imaginable.  
“Please, oh sir. I am going to die if you don’t let me come.” Ginny wailed while digging her fingers into the couch her head buried in the cushion as he toy with her back door.  
A rye chuckle could be heard from him as he pulled away for a moment to speak. “Contrary to popular believe one cannot die from not getting sex, but if you would like to move this along by all means lets. All you need do is ask.”  
She could not help scowling and was about to look over her shoulder with a witty retort of, I thought I had with all the moaning and pleading. It never got past her lips though because in the next instance her mouth had fallen open in shock and her eyes flew wide when she felt not one but two fingers breech her slowly.  
Lucius groaned loudly as he sunk two fingers into her rear. “Breath and relax,” he whispered next to her ear. When she took a shuddering breath in, he too felt himself relax. Lucius slowly worked his fingers in and out of her untired hole.  
“Fuck your sweet little arse is so tight, oh Gin I do not know if I can wait to put the toy in. I want to shove my cock in this little hole and plug it up.” Lucius rocked his hips against her so she could have some understand of how hungry he was for her.  
When his words finally penetrated her skull it almost made Ginny cream herself right then. She could not believe that she little Ginevra Weasley was making the big bad Lucius Malfoy loose control all over her little bum. The feeling and knowledge was heady but she knew he was extremely large and she did not want him hurting her overly much.  
“Please just a little more sir, you can put the toy in now.” She wriggled her bottom to show she was indeed ready.  
Lucius groaned again, he knew she was right though best to prepare her well than hurt her later. Plus, his dick could not be called small by any means.  
“Alright pet,” he reached over for the toy than moved behind her to get a birds eye view of it going into her. He first ran it between her legs to drench it in her juices making it nice and slippery. After that he placed a kiss on her left cheek right before pushing the tip against her hole.  
He had to catch his breath watching it stretch the woman he loved open for him. It was erotic, it was obscene, it was beautiful. Working the toy in and out a little bit at a time he looked up to check and see how she was responding.  
Ginny was in nirvana. The cool metal felt wonderful but once it started heating up it felt even better. There was no pain thanks to his preparation from earlier just a sense of stretching and fullness.  
“Such a good girl. Just a little more, you can take a little more can't you my sweet good girl.” She heard Lucius cooing at her, she wanted to tell him that it did not hurt but felt incredibly wonderful but that all changed when the end finally was pushed inside stretching her wider than she could have ever imagined.  
A yowling sound bounced around the room and for a moment Ginny thought a cat had gotten in but quickly realized it had been her that made that noise. As she lay there shuddering and trying to breath around the pain, she could vaguely hear Lucius murmuring words of comfort.  
While Ginny lay across the couch catching her breath and trying to relax. Lucius stripped off his cloths than moved to sit in front of her, her face positioned directly in his lap. As he waited patiently for her body to adjust, he sat stroking himself. His large hand running up and down his shaft, head tilted back his blond hair spilling over his shoulders, his mouth hung open on a gasp as he watched her wriggle to test out the feel of the plug.  
This witch has no idea what she does to me. I want to pound her into the couch making her scream my name as I fuck her raw and blow my load inside that delectable rear-end of hers.  
Lucius’s thoughts were interrupted when suddenly and without warning he felt her mouth plunge down onto him swallowing his length down until it hit the back of her throat. Lucius could not help throwing his head back as a roaring sound was ripped from deep inside his belly. He did not recall grapping the back of her head as he began to earnestly fuck her mouth. He did not recall the gagging noises she made. All he knew was he had to get more of that tight, hot, heat.  
When he did finally come to his senses, he pulled her up cursing and apologizing for his behavior. A sheepish apologetic look on his face for being so brutal. She just grinned than before he could say or do anything more, she swallowed him whole once more causing him to shout for a second time while tangling his fingers threw her red tresses to keep her there.  
“Fuck, witch! Yes, take my meat down your throat, swallow it all.” He felt his blue eyes almost cross as she did just that while hollowing out her checks and shucking as well. He knew if she kept this up the night would end and he had no intention of spending down her all so tight throat. He wanted to reserve that for her so tight arse which he was about to plow.  
Lucius pulled her off him panting all the while. “It’s time.” Was all he growled before getting up. Ginny watched him walk behind her she expected him to pull it out than go to town but he did not. Instead he gripped her by one arm and hauled her upwards. A gasp tore from her at the weird solid pressure in her bottom. She moved experimentally to see how it felt. It is not unpleasant, just strange. She had to wonder if this were what Lucius would feel like.  
At that moment she caught his gaze resting on her. She had expected him to move to the bed or something she had not expected him to sit in his wing back chair by the fire. His frame looked so regal even while naked. Ginny would love to know how he did that.  
“Come here Ginny.” When he crocked a finger at her in a beckoning motion Ginny felt the need to comply. She knew it was crazy but she could not help herself. Moving towards he she went to stand in front of he a little apprehensive of what would come next but also a little exited.  
He seemed to know what she was thinking because he smiled reassuringly to her. “Have I done anything to make you think I would hurt you?” Ginny shook her head emphatically no. He took one of her wrist and tugged her forward until her knees rested on the cushion while both his large hands moved to her bottom gripping it and kneading the flesh expertly making her head tip backwards and a strangled groan fall from her lips.  
Lucius on the other hand was not looking at her face in the current moment he was looking at the ripe little arse he was about too own. His excitement was growing by leaps and bounds and he knew if he did not take her soon that he would spill himself all over his belly and the night would be an utter disappointment. “Climb on my lap.” He tried to sound seductive but he knew it came out more sounding like a snarl of need. At this point he did not care because he was so close to his prize that he felt his cock twitch from anticipation. Patience, we will be there soon. Just a few more minutes and the witch will be all ours and stuffed full. The small darker part of him, the one that he could never truly get rid of no matter how much he tried could not wait to see her eyes go wide and hear the cries she would admit as his dick stretched her fully for the first time. Lucius licked his lips at the thought.  
Ginny did what he asked trembling slight as she felt him spread her cheeks open than slowly remove the plug. She stared down into his eyes as he moved it in and out of her a few more times before sliding it out all the way with a pop. Her brown eyes stared into his lust filled blue ones. Lucius reached up and briefly kissed her before pulling back to speak.  
“Are you ready for me? I am going to push it into you now.” One of his large pale hands gripped her hip the other lined up with her hole and he began pushing into her forbidden hole. Ginny’s eyes flew wide. A strangled cry tore from her. That toy does not even compare to him. Her mind screamed. The head of him had only gone in and by cerci he was huge.  
“I can’t it’s too big!” Ginny tried to pull up and off but Lucius growled something while wrapping an arm around her waist there by bring her back down onto him further until he was seated halfway inside.  
A shrill scream escaped her as she pitched forward her head landing on his shoulder as sob wracked her tiny body. Lucius whispered words of love and make soothing cooing sounds to try and get her to relax. Once her body had adjusted to the invasion and he could feel her muscles unclench slightly he then began to rock into her further. Ginny did not lift her head from his neck but he could tell she was not as unaffected as she might have him believe. Little panting puffs of air blew across his neck and fanned his hair.  
He petting her red hair with one hand while reaching between them and stroking her nub to get her body to adjust a little more so he could seat himself all the way inside her snug channel.  
“That is, it princess, oh you are such a naughty girl letting me bugger your tight hole.” Lucius had to grit his teeth as he murmured words of encouragement to her while slowly moving in and out centimeter but agonizing centimeter.  
Eventually Lucius managed to fully sheath himself inside the most delicious, tightest, arse he had ever had the pleasure of doing. He let minutes tick by once he felt her shift on, he and sigh Lucius could hold back no longer. Grabbing both slices of round flesh in a firm grip he lifted her up scrapping his cock through the soft interior of her flesh than proceeded to plunge back side.  
He threw his head back against the chair in pure ecstasy at the feel of her tight muscles enveloping him, milking him as he piston inside of her. He watched threw dazed slitted eyes as her red hair swung back and forth from their movement and her mouth had opened in a slack jawed way as his cock buried in and out of her repeatedly.  
No cry of protest issued for from her only soft mewls and whimpers. Lucius could hold back no longer, he need to be as deep as possibly. So, flipping her over till she lay with her face planted in the cushion arse in the air and both hands holding onto the side he then planted one foot next to her head pulled out for but a moment.  
“You are going to take it all now. No more playing. This is mine.” He hissed as slapped her arse once before burring himself back inside of her and fucking her as if his life depending on it.  
He watched through a haze as she shrieked, yowled, clawed and wailed while he took her again and again having no mercy. “Take it my little bitch. Be a good girl and take my cock up that arse. You like it I can tell by the juices flowing out of you.” Came his snarling voice as he flicked a finger against her clit. That seemed to be all she needed because she crashed over the edge quickly squeezing down on him like a vice. It became so tight that Lucius lost his vision in a white haze. When he came to after spending inside of her, they had both slumped to the ground in a heap of limps and fluids.  
Lucius checked to make sure she was alright. At seeing her passed out but a small smile gracing her lips he breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling out as gently as possible Lucius picked her up in his strong arms and moved her over to the bed. He laid her down first that grabbing his wand he cast a Scourgify spell before crawling in next to her. He laid there starring at the most beautiful witch he had ever know, and Lucius Malfoy had known plenty. Not a single one could hold a candle to this witch though. Her beauty radiated from the inside out. That is why he wanted her for his own forever. The old Lucius had never been truly who he was he knew that know. What and who he truly was when he had her in his arms.  
Lucius yawned quietly so as to not disturb he. Snuggling down he smiled slightly when she rolled right into him and laid her head on his chest.  
“I love you.” She could be heard mumbling in her sleep. It made his heart swell to epic proportions with those words. Lucius would not lie, he had thought that after Narcissa he might be to old to find love. It had saddened him slightly that he may never know what that feeling could be like. Then in walked this fiery, wild, witch who turned his world upside down and brought the once powerful, Lord Malfoy to his knees. He would never tell her that though because then she would know what she did to him just by being in the same room for more than ten minutes.  
Finally, Lucius drifted off to sleep contented with the knowledge that his life now was complete. He had his son and heir, love, this beautiful witch next to him and a home finally. What wizard could ask for more.  
The next morning Ginny, Lucius, Severus, and Hermione all made their way down to eat. When they walked into the dining room they were greeted by Remus, Harry, Draco, and Ron who had come for a visit.  
When all four walked in smiling the others knew something was up. “Oy why are you four so happy about?” Ron asked after swallowing his mouthful of food. Ron of course was the first to speak Hermione thought grumpily to herself. The boy still did not have a filter, Severus wanted to growl. Well at least Draco has taught him some table manners. Ever the one to point things out brother. Ginny glared at him.  
“If you must know Mr. Weasley.” Severus replied silkily, his arms crossed over his chest while glowering at one of his former students. He turned his head to look at Hermione giving her a half smile that softened his features some and made everyone’s mouths drop open slightly at the change. “This beautiful woman has agreed to become Mrs. Snape. Before anyone could react, Hermione piped up.  
“I would greatly apricate any negative comment be kept to ones self.” She than looked directly at Ron who’s eyes turned round and innocent.  
“What are you looking at me for I wasn’t going to say anything.” He whined loudly in protest of being singled out.  
Ginny than spoke up next looking lovingly up at Lucius who returned her gaze with equal affection. “We also have some news. Yesterday Lucius asked me to marry him and I said yes.” Ginny squealed with happiness showing off her ring. Hermione gapped her hand and ohed over it.  
“Okay now I have something to say.” Draco stood up with a look of outrage. “Father you can not marry into the same family I am, that is just wrong. She would be my step mum and my boyfriend would be you your son in law.”  
Lucius just rolled his eyes at his son finding the whole speech hypocritical seeing as most purebloods intermarried anyways. “Draco is that not what our whole family is? Your mother was your cousin in fact so was your aunt and uncle so you son do not have a leg to stand on as an argument. I love her and she loves me and we deserve to be happy.”  
No one noticed Remus lean to Harry and whisper something. “Do you want to tell him he rhymed that or me?” Harry’s eyes shot wide at hearing his lovers words and had to choke on a snicker of laughter before turning to Remus and replying.  
“Are you barking mad, not if I value my life. I may be the boy who lived but I would not be if I informed Lucius Malfoy, he rhymed something about love. I have risked my life needlessly, this is not one of those times and I do not suggest you do it either unless you think he wants a new wolf pelt for his carpet?”  
Remus gazed at his young lover with such tenderness and love that it made Harry blush slightly. “Fair point let’s leave this ones alone and go make marry somewhere else. I do not believe our news would be taken well right now anyways.” Remus mumbled as he leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips while rubbing his bell. Harry nodded than both got up silently and left out the back door so no one would notice them.  
The only one that did notice them leave had been Hermione because nothing got past her. She did not want to out them though so she said nothing as they snuck out. Instead she laid her head on Severus shoulder while they waited for breakfast to appear. 

Chapter 18

Months went by with no news about the death of Narcissa or her murders capture. Everyone tried to go about there daily live but it seemed to hang in the air like a dark cloud over their heads. In that time Winkey grew rather large to were she could not work anymore. Harry had to make her take bed rest at the insistence of Madame Pomphrey.  
Then one evening Arthur Weasley informed all of them that the fugitives had been found and captured. It was a bittersweet moment for all. Now they had the tackle the task of Narcissa’s funeral which Lucius, Draco and Severus did the most work on because they knew her best.  
Everyone had just returned from Narcissa’s funeral. They had finally got to lay the witch to rest after all the Death Eaters who had been a part of her demise had been caught. Anton Dolohov, Gregory Goyal, and one other that had surprised many of them. Hermione had never seen it coming that Victor Krum and would be a Death Eater. When she watched him be arrested, he had sneered at her, she asked him why he would join a maniac like Voldemort. He had hissed and spit at her nastily that he had always been a supporter of the dark lord why did she think he had ever been interested in her at the tri-wizarding tournament. “No, von would be interested vi a mousy, book vorm like you otherwise. I vanted to present vou to him as a prize. Little mudblood bitch like vou would have gotten me vanything I vished” His once handsome face snarled at her contemptuously.  
Hermione reared back from the blast of such loathing and hate, right into Severus’s arm. The feel of his well-muscled arms come around her in protection reminded her of how much love she had now.  
“I beg to differ, you little rodent.” Severus hissed while pointing his wand at the once famous quidditch player. One arm around his witch his hand splayed across her belly in a show of protection his other hand pointing at the man hoping he would try something so Severus could hex the shit out of him.  
After the funeral Draco had been silent just staring blankly for most of it. The ceremony had been very beautiful Lucius had spare no expense for his ex-wife. Afterwards Ron had taken Draco home to try and get him something to eat and maybe lie down.  
Ginny had been very understanding. They all watched as Narcissa Malfoy had been laid to rest in the family crypt.  
When they arrived back home, they came inside Harry called for Winkey but after a few minutes she did not appear. When Harry called for her again, they became concerned because there came a low moan from down the hall. Everyone’s eyes rushed to Winkey’s room post haste. There on her bed lay the little elf panting and breathing heavily. Blood and fluids lay on the mattress.  
Everyone stared at first not sure what to do. Thankfully, Hermione and Severus began barking orders to get everyone moving at once.  
“Harry floo Pomphrey. Lucius go get some towels.”  
“Ginny go get me some pain potions out of my workshop. Remus get the journal in the library that details elf pregnancy so we know what to expect or not too.” Everyone scattered as they took their assignments in the utmost seriousness.  
Severus moved to check how the baby was coming along. He told Hermione to sit behind the elf to absorb her magic because she would be leaking it while pushing the baby.  
Hermione nodded doing exactly that while speaking soothing words to Winkey. The elf moaned and clutched the witches hand. A few minutes later Madame Pomphrey bustled in and saw the two on already in the process of helping the little elf.  
Poppy waved her wand to check the elf’s stats. She muttered a curse. Poppy waved a hand to Severus getting his attention. Severus told Winkey he would be right back and to not worry. He then climbed off the bed moving swiftly towards the media witches round figure.  
“What is the matter Poppy,” came Severus smooth hushed voice. He did not want to worry the expecting mother unnecessarily.  
“She is breeched.” Poppy’s voice staid gravely. There is no way to turn the baby without killing her in the process.”  
Severus cursed quietly both of them looking over at the panting elf. Hermione noticed there looks and how grave they seemed. A feeling of dreed came over her.  
She gently told Winkey that she would be right back and to not worry. Winkey nodded silently. Hermione moved over to the other witch and wizard.  
“What is happening. We need to help her get the baby out. Why are we convalescing over here?”  
Pomphrey turned sad eyes to Hermione. “The baby is breeched my dear. There is nothing to be done know but wait for her and the baby to die.” The sadness that reflected in the witches eyes were also reflected in Severus.  
Hermione gasped rearing back at the words she had just heard. “Surely not!” She cried in dismay. “There must be something to be done.”  
Just then Ginny, Lucius, Harry and Remus all returned with what they had been tasked with. Ginny had gone to help get extra potion in case they were needed. All for looked quizzically at the three standing there looking forlorn.  
“Did we miss something?” Lucius inquired with a lift of his blond brow.  
Severus only said one word that made everyone understand the situation.  
“Breeched.”  
The cries from the other room made them wince and worry but no one wanted to be the one to tell the elf that she would die along with her baby.  
Remus moved into the room to try and sooth the mother to be with words of comfort while everyone else came up with a plan. He knew nothing about birthing babies so he did not feel he could be much help right now.  
“There is something that can be done but it is risky and we would have to inform Winkey if it would be alright. I being her master would agree to it only as long as she does.” Harry spoke softly.  
Everyone looked to him, a small glimmer of hope on each other their faces at his news. Poppy jumped on it immediately. “Yes, what is it Harry?”  
Harry took a deep breath before continuing. “It is like the procedure that you use on male wizard giving birth in the muggle world it is called a c-section. If we can do the same thing to Winkey then we can save her and the baby.  
“But she is so tiny something vital could be cut or the baby.” Ginny and Lucius cried simultaneously. Poppy thought about it for a moment. She came to a decision quickly because there was no time to waste.  
“Hermione go back to Winkey and keep her comforted. Harry tell me all about this procedure if you can I have never performed one so I need all information I can get. Severus go and find anything that you think might help. Numbing potions, pain potions, sleeping draughts I do not care. Lucius and Ginny, you are not needed at this moment in time could you please go make tea and something to eat to calm everyone’s nerves.  
The two grumbled but did as they were told as if being scolded like wayward children.  
After the two left Harry told her he had been reading up on male pregnancies and that if it could be done to them than it might be able to be done to Winkey just a smaller cut would have to be made. He showed her were the cut needed to be made and they would need to numb her somehow.  
“Go in and explain everything to her Harry and tell her time is of the essence if she wants to live thew the night along with her child. Word it a little more delicately than that though please. There is a good lad.”  
Harry did as requested while Pomphrey went to Severus lab to see what he had that could numb the little elf without killing her.  
Harry went into the room and sat on the bed next to Winkey. He took her hand in his being mindful of her claws. “Winkey.” He murmured gently her large eyes turning to him pain radiating out of them. Harry could not help feeling that this was so unfair. Dobby’s baby deserved to live and so did Winkey. It was the first elf baby in centuries after all.  
“Winkey has anyone told you what is happening?” When the little elf shook her head no, he sighed with relief somewhat. At least they did not have a panicked elf just yet.  
“Winkey I need you to say calm for me, can you do that.” Her little head only nodded. “Good girl.” Harry smiled and patted her on the head gently.  
“Madame Pomphrey says your baby is breeched.” Before he could say more a low wailing sound issued from her mouth as his words sunk in.  
“We is going to die.” Huge hiccupping sobs emitted from her tiny body. Harry felt at a lost as what to say or do. Thankfully, Hermione jumped in using her usual bossy tone.  
“Winkey. That is quite enough. You will not die, you hear me! Poppy and all of us are going to do everything we can to make sure that you and the baby will be fine. Now you need to listen carefully to what is said so you can make an informed decision. Understood?” The little elf’s cries stopped immediately, Harry mouthed thank you to her. Hermione just nodded in return. Remus put an ice chip in Winkey’s mouth to give her something to suck on and to help keep her calm.  
“What Poppy wants to do is a procedure called a c-section. It is were she will have to numb you up and cut right here.” He then showed her with his finger. “It will get the baby out and then we will close you back up right away with healing potions. Do you understand?” Harry prayed he would not have to explain it again and that she would consent to it to save her and her baby.  
Winkey sat quietly for a moment or two before answering her master. “I trusts master Potter and Master Snape and Mistress Hermione. If you says this is how’s to save Winkey’s baby then do it.” She looked seriously at all of them her ears twitching and her eyes filled up with tears. “I haves one request though.”  
Harry nodded in indication that he was listening. When Winkey spoke, it was so softly that the only one who did not have to strain to hear her was Remus. “If I dies take cares of my baby Master Potter and tell it’s about it’s mama and papa.” That was when the severity of the situation truly hit all of them. They could really lose a friend today.  
Harry tried not to get choked up as he squeezed her tiny hand. “Of course, I would be honored.”  
At that moment Madame Pomphrey came bustling back in with Severus. Harry informed Poppy that Winkey had been informed over everything and wished to continue with the procedure.  
Poppy nodded she then told everyone that they need to vacate to the other room and it would be only Severus and her in there with Winkey to make sure everything would be sterilized and the right potions administered.  
Harry looked at Winkey one last time before getting up Hermione did the same. She glanced over at Severus but he seemed to be in Professor mode and did not wish to distract him so she left along with Harry silently.  
Both went to the kitchen to await the result with the rest of the house. Everyone sat on edge wondering if today they might be having to prepare for another funeral. Lucius and Ginny set out tea and sandwiches but no one seemed to be all that hungry at the moment.  
Meanwhile Severus poured a small dose o pain potion down Winkey’s throat. He then took a powerful numbing salve that would make the strongest witch or wizard numb from the waist down or more if applied. He mostly kept it on hand for Remus on the days he turned so Harry could rub it over him.  
Poppy had Severus erect a cloth between Winkey’s vision and them so she could not see what went on to start off with. Once that had been finished Poppy sent a sterilizing spell throughout the room to make it as clean as possible. She then took her wand and muttered petrificus totalus making the elf freeze in place so she could not harm herself or either of them with her magic. Poppy than cast a monitoring spell to keep track of the elf’s vitals as they went.  
Poppy looked at Severus and he gazed at her in return both hoping against hope that this would work. Severus stood there with a towel ready to receive the elf infant. Madame Pomphrey made the incision very carefully. Severus told her Winkey’s heart rate sped up. Poppy looked at it to make sure that it did not reach dangerous levels. It looked faster but still in the safe zone. Poppy cut further into the tissue moving things aside until she could see the fetus sack. Reaching in gently she pulled on it and removed the baby. Severus told her things were still looking good. Poppy than cut the cord placing the baby into Severus hands after doing so. Poppy turned back around only to hear a screeching siren sound and a flashing red light.  
“Damn it! She is loosing to much blood. Severus put a blood replenishing potion into her now!”  
Outside in the kitchen waited a whole group of people who all jumped when a loud piercing noise echoed throughout the house suddenly.  
“That cannot be good.” Ginny spoke going rather pale.  
Harry began to get up to go towards the door but Remus stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head.  
“Remus’s is right Harry, if they wanted anyone in there, they would send for us.” Hermione tried to sound soothing but her voice sounded raspy with worry and anxiousness.  
Just than the door opened and out walked Madame Pomphrey and Severus Snape. Neither looked pleased nor did they look devastated though so no one was sure how to react.  
Harry rushed over along with the rest of household. “Well?” He tried not to sound to anxious about what had happened in there but knew he failed miserably.  
Pomphrey gave him a tight smile before answering. “The baby and it’s mother both survived. It was a little touch and go there for a minute but Winkey is on the mend. I do not recommend her doing anything for at least two weeks before her body can fully heal.” She moved out of the way so everyone could see the little bundle that Severus held in his arms.  
“Everyone welcome Daphne to the household.” He grinned as everyone awed over the tiny elf baby with big luminacin eyes and pale green skin.  
“Oh, she is so cute.” Ginny cooed to the tiny baby.  
Harry smiled down at the wee think while rubbing his own belly. This move was not lost on Pomphrey. “Mr. Potter I expect you for regular check ups in the next week to see how far along you are and how you are progressing.” She ordered in a no-nonsense voice but a bright smile on her face as well as she spoke. Everyone stopped awing over the baby to turn to Harry who blushed from having the attention once again on him.  
“Harry you are pregnant?” Hermione cried out with glee.  
“Why did you not tell us.” Ginny threw in her own exited voice.  
Harry could only scratch the back of his neck while looking sheepishly at everyone. “We just found out not that long ago and wanted to wait until it is confirmed by a mediwitch.  
Poppy than cast a diagnostic spell that glowed bright yellow with a strand of blue and pink. Poppy hummed thoughtfully.  
“What?” Remus asked growing impatient after a few minutes.  
“Well this shows the power signature and this color hear shows you are having a boy while this one shows you are having a girl.” Both Harry’s and Remus eyes went wide when the mediwitch confirmed they were having twins.  
“Twins.” Both breathed in awe as they each laid a hand on Harry’s belly.  
“You also look to be about eight weeks along so I expect you to check up with me next week. I will be back in three days to check on my patent. I never though I would say a house elf would be a patent but I suppose there is first for everything.” Poppy turned to leave but stopped to face the group once more. “Oh, one more thing. The baby will need around the clock care while it’s mother is incapacitated for the next 24 hours does anyone know about elf infant care?”  
Hermione and Severus stepped forward and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy as well to everyone’s shock.  
Poppy nodded knowing that the baby would be in capable hands till Winkey came too. “Alright I must be going.” Hermione offered to see her to the floo. Poppy thanked her and they began to walk.  
Once they were in the other room and by the floo network Poppy turned to Hermione expectantly with her hands on her hips.  
“Well young lady I know you want to ask me something so ask.” The older witch almost laughed out loud at the look of shock on the younger ones face from her blunt phrasing.  
“I was wondering if you could do the same spell you did on Harry to me.” Poppy’s eyes shot up at her face passed wording but understood it just the same.  
“I take it you are sexually active.” Hermione flushed but nodded just the same. “I do not even have to ask if you know who the father is because I assume, he is in the other room correct?” Again, Hermione flushed even more but nodded again. Poppy than waved her wand and a bright silver light with a pale green appeared. Hermione wore a puzzled look on her face but Poppy just grinned at her. She told her what it meant.

Chapter 19

When Hermione had returned after seeing the mediwitch out she noticed that everyone had dispersed except Lucius, and Severus who still held the baby. When Severus noticed her, he gave her one of his crooked smiles. Than leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Lucius and I are deciding how to divvy up the rotations of childcare until this time tomorrow. What do you think love, should we change shifts every two hours or four?” Hermione though about it than threw her two cents in as well.  
“I think we should all take turns in the house so we can all learn how to care for a baby properly before anyone of us have one of our own.” She spoke loudly so anyone in the kitchen could hear as well.  
Everyone in the hallway heard the thump as more than one pair of feet moved towards the door. Out popped the heads of Harry, Ginny and Remus. Hermione could not help thinking that if it had been a muggle movie, they would have been a comedy triple threat.  
“Baby?”  
“Sitting?”  
“Us?” Came the voice of Harry, Ginny, and Remus one right after the other. Hermione, Severus and Lucius glared at all three. Severus was the next one to speak up. “Yes you, do you not care for Winkey? Are you Harry not her master and you Remus her pseudo master. Why would you not wish to help? Or do you feel the need to stick us with all the work but reap the benefits? Such Gryffindor behavior. Hearing this Hermione glared at him but melted when he shook his head at her as if to say not you love them. You are not included in this.  
Lucius piped up next using his haughtiest glare. “I thought you three better than that, I volunteered so I do not see why all of you should not help out as well, this is your house after all Mr. Potter and Lupin, then his eyes swung to his fiancée and are you witch not concerned about knowing how to take care of a wee one in the off chance that we might have children some day?”  
All three of them had the decency to look thoroughly chastised by the two Slytherins and one Gryffindor.  
“I will take the first watch since I have been reading up on elf children and how to care for them. Some one can relieve me in two hours and so on. I suggest everyone rest up until then. Whoever comes next, I will show you what to do if you do not know the first thing about babies. Just than there came a tiny whimper than a squalling sound. Hermione quickly went to the kitchen were there was elf milk waiting. Winkey had showed it to her in case of emergencies she also told her Nome milk could do just as well if you can get it from the Nome’s that is.  
Hermione pulled out the bottle using a magic to heat it up slightly than popped the nipple into the little ones mouth. The cries settled down quickly and everyone sighed with relief.  
“The baby will need feeding about ever six hours so the third person will have to feed her and she needs to be changed every hour.” Here, she looked at everyone with a critical eye. “Regardless of what is in her diaper she needs changing so who ever is on shift better change her understand?” There was a collective nod from all present.  
After that they each took turns while Winkey was out cold. First Hermione, then Ginny who she taught how to care for the babe who then showed Harry after. Severus came to relieve him next than Remus and lastly Lucius who did not need any help from having house elves most of his life.  
When Remus had come and taken over for Severus, he left quickly to go be able to spend some time with Hermione before being called back to care for Daphne once more. He found Hermione lying in his large luxurious bed dozing. He quickly shucked his cloths then slid in next to her.  
Severus kissed her shoulder while running his fingertips up and down her arm teasingly. “Hermione.” He whispered seductively in her ear trying to rouse her from sleep. They had the next four hours to play and he wanted to get some time in before someone came to bother them.  
When she did not stir quickly enough for his taste Severus decided to take matters into his own hands. Slipping one hand down her belly it traveled between her legs to find her trimmed curls. Severus groaned as his fingers encountered her wet, warmth between her thighs. He continued to run his fingers back and forth for a bit before slipping one into her folds.  
Hermione sighed softly. She was in the middle of a dream were her and Severus lay on a beach somewhere far away enjoying the sun and water. Her husband lay against her on the beach stroking her were everyone could see. It caused her to be come wetter with the though of them having an audience she heard a dark chuckle behind her right before she felt something hard slip between her thighs and stroke against her nub. Hermione came awake instantly realizing what she felt in face had not been a dream but very real.  
Moaning she tried to turn over but a firm hand on her hip kept her were she lay. “I do not know what it is you were dreaming about love but I have to admit it made you ever so slick that I could not resist.” She heard the amused voice of her fiancée behind her as he moved himself back and forth between her thighs.  
“Severus.” She could not help whining as he began to pump faster but not giving her the friction she needed to come. Its felt good but unfulfilling. “Please.” Hermione could not help sobbing as both of his hands came up to begin pinching and pulling her nipples.  
“Ouch.” Hermione could not help gasping as his fingers tweaked her a little too hard. Severus froze immediately behind her.  
“Hermione?” Came his soft voice a question held in that one word. She winced slightly and cursed her body for betraying her so soon. Turning over she looked up into his concerned black gaze with her whiskey brown ones.  
“You have never said ouch before when I have used that much pressure on you. What are you not telling me?” She watched as his gaze went from concerned to suspicious in a matter of seconds.  
Hermione dropped her gaze from his eyes to the slight hair on his chest, she began to fiddle with it running her fingers in patters over it while trying to get up the nerve to tell him. It was not the fact that she did not think he would like it or that he would run scared. The fact was she had hoped to surprise with a concreate answer.  
Severus watched the woman he loved play with the hair on his pectorals and as arousing as it felt he wanted an answer from her of why she had yelped when he used the same light pressure on the peaks of her breasts as he always did. “I am waiting!” He fairly growled when she said nothing after a few moments.  
“When I talked to Poppy today, I asked her to cast the same spell she used on Harry.” As she spoke, she glanced up to try and read his face and reaction. Hermione watched his features change from aggravation to a kind of weary hopefulness.  
“And what did she say?”  
Severus watched as a small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him through her lashes. Severus could almost feel his heart seize in his chest and the hopefully feeling grew with each passing second.  
“She said that come March we will have an extra addition to our little family. Although she could not say what gender it might be because it is too early to tell.” The whoop that her lover let out almost made her jump like a cat frightened. He then rolled her under him being mindfull of her belly before his mouth came down on hers in a heated kiss.  
Severus pulled away to look at the woman beneath him with such love and tenderness. She had given him everything he could ever have hoped for. A love, a family and a new lease on life. There seemed not to be a single thing else he could think of wanting.  
“I love you Hermione Jean Granger. You have made me the happiest man in all of Britain.” Severus proceeded to show her for the rest of the night just how much he loved and cared for her. He would show her for the rest of his life as well.  
While the couple in one room celebrated the beginning of a new family and life for hours Lucius Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had been relived by Harry to spend some time together. They had just finished making love and Lucius rolled over of the woman who would soon be Mrs. Malfoy.  
Ginny lay on his chiseled chest sighing softly with contentment. The puff of breath rustled the slight hair there which caused Lucius to look down on the red head that lay upon him.  
“Is something the matter Princess?” He inquired gently hoping his question would go un-answered or she would say no. Instead she looked up at him with big doe brown eyes then sighed before sitting up. Lucius sat up too not sure what might be bothering her.  
“Today felt like such a crazy day. First, we buried your wife. Then we helped take care of an elf baby that Severus and Poppy delivered.” Lucius felt a not forming in his chest as she got up and began pacing around the room. If she should end it with him, he did not know what he would do.  
“And what is it that seems to be the problem?” He held his breath after asking the question afraid of the answer but he knew he had to ask it.  
Ginny spun around then causing her red hair to fly around her wildly. She had a serious expression on her face. Lucius tried to look at her without become aroused but it felt extremely hard when all he wanted to do is grab her and have her ride him endlessly.  
“Today made me realize that life is really short, even for our kind. I do not want to wait for anything. Lucius will you marry me by the end of the month. I want to start working on a family with you and everything in between.” Ginny climbed back onto the bed, straddling him she cupped both hands against his cheeks than kissed him lovingly.  
Lucius wanted to laugh with joy. His witch had no intention of leaving she intended to marry him all that much faster and start giving him more children to love.  
“Oh darling of course we can. I can marry you by next week if you want, but I would rather have everyone we love attend.” He kissed her again a little more fiercely then before. “But I think we could work on the children now if you do not mind.” He purred against her pale skin his tongue making swirling motions while trailing a path down until he could pop a pert nipple into his mouth and suckle.  
His witch threw her head back and cried out his name in a breathy voice. “Lucius.” He ignored her cries and wriggling as his mouth moved downwards to the apex of her sweet nectar that he could not seem to get enough of. Lucius could feel her fingers bury themselves into his blond locks trying to tug him upwards were he knew she wanted him to be the most.  
“I thought gasp, you wanted. Oh Merlin Lucius, to try for a baby.” He laughed quietly to himself as he sentence broke up between gasps cries and whimpers as his mouth continued to pleasure her slick folds and nub with his tongue.  
Rearing upwards he planted himself between her spread thighs, rocking his thick length against her wetness before easing inside. “I do witch, cant you tell.” He fairly growled against her throat as he continued to move in and out of her at a slow pace. “Very much so.” His mouth came down on hers as she released a moan of need when his cock head hit her cervix deep within.  
Ginny had to wrench her mouth away from his when the man above her began moving faster and faster. She clung on to him her legs wrapped around his firm arse as if for dear life. Lucius than gripped her thighs and began to rotate his hips at a speed that only he seemed to be able to accomplish at the same time.  
Ginny let out a started shriek when suddenly her orgasm came crashing down over her so quickly that she had not even know it was on its way.  
“Yes, witch that’s it milk me dry. I am going to spill my seed and create a baby inside of that tight little womb of yours.” Lucius roared as he began to pound into the supple body beneath him his eyes never leaving the face of his beloved as she found her release. Seeing her come undone quickly made him lose control there by finding his own shortly after.  
He collapsed on her for a moment to catch his breath, shortly after her rolled over so as not to crush her bringing her back to lay on his chest once more both contented with life for the time being.  
“I love you.” Could be heard whispered in the room. Neither knew who said it first because it seemed to have been said at the exact same moment by both.  
They fell asleep after that because both knew they need to rest up before one would be called to take care of the baby some time in the middle of the night. Neither had any idea that Winkey had awoken from her medical induced sleep while Harry had been on shift and asked for her baby. He had gladly given it over to her but stayed for a bit to make sure that she would be alright to take care of little Daphne.  
Seeing her baby for the first time and knowing that she had been created out of love by her and Dobby almost made her weep but with tears of joy. “Winkey wishes Dobby was here’s to see her.” She whispered almost reverently as she brushed the back of her finger over the baby’s cheek.  
“He is in a way. Because you and Dobby created her and she is a part of you he will always be here.” Harry smiled down at the elf as she held her baby for the first time. “Dobby would be proud to know that his daughter was born a free elf.” Harry spoke reverently to her while brushing the little down hair on top of the babies head gently. “She will never have to serve a master. She is free to do as she pleases.” Harry looked at Winkey with as much sincerity as he could.  
Winkey stared up at the man whom her mate had looked at with such fondness and caring. Master Potter truly is a one of a kinds wizard. She could not help thinking gratefully. Her daughter could stay with her until she was old enough and then could venture out on her own never having to feel the restrictions of a regular house elf. To her mate that had all he had ever wanted.  
Harry stayed with Winkey for a bit longer to make sure she did not grow over tired with the baby. He then bid her good night informing her before he left that all the household had help take care of her precious bundle so that she could rest up. Smiling down at her with almost a twinkle that could be reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore’s he warned her that Hermione, Ginny, Severus and Lucius might stop by some time in the night just to check up on them. Hearing this almost made Winkey’s heart burst with love and joy for the people whom she had taken on as family. They loved her as much as she loved them and it showed.  
Once Harry left Winkey snuggled down into the bed that was large enough to fit seven house elves in actuality, with her baby in her arms she now knew everything would be okay from now on.

Epilogue 

Four months later everyone stood at Severus and Hermione Granger now Snape's wedding. The bride looked resplendent in a cream-colored robes and her hair done up in curls with little baby’s breath flowers. Everyone could not agree more that both bride and groom could not look happier even if they tried. Severus beamed down at the witch he planed to spend the rest of his life with. A genuine smile upon his face for once.  
If anyone had told either of them a year ago that they would end up together happy, in love and expecting a baby the most likely out come from Severus Snape would have been a sneer and a hex to the back side, Hermione Granger on the other had would have scoffed and told them to get checked at St. Mongo’s to be safe. Yet here they were now bonded and expecting. All it took was one meddling witch and a wrong turn of a room. Now they had found happiness.  
Everyone cheered wildly when Snape tilted her back then snogged her senseless before rightening her once more. He checked to make sure the baby felt well once she was upright again.  
Hermione reassured her husband that she had the baby were excellent. As they turned to the guest Hermione broke out in smiles at all the people gathered to see her and Severus wed. Severus smirked one of his patented smirks while witches and wizards came forward to congratulate them.  
Lucius and Ginny Malfoy were the first ones up. Ginny hugged the couple being careful of Hermione’s baby bump and Lucius clapped his old friend on the back in celebration. Harry and Remus Lupin stopped next. Harry looked to be about six months and the size of a beached wale carrying twins as he is. They could not stay long because he needed to lay down. Than Draco and Ron who were do to tie the not in another month. Thankfully Molly got to spare no expense for their up coming wedding. Both looked unblievably happy. Then Winkey came to hug her while holding baby Daphne who both got to coo over for a moment before the rest of the wedding guest made a line for the happy couple. Their wedding could almost be compared to Lucius and Ginny's special day. Only there's did not have crying family memebers to embarrass them as they kissed thankfully.  
Lucius and Ginny had been married quite quickly much to the dismay of Molly Weasley who had hoped to plan her only daughter’s wedding. Ginny had not wanted all the fan fare though. She especially did not want the daily Prophet to get wind of their nuptial news. So, they had a secret wedding in the back yard much like Hermione and Severus with just a few guests. The Weasley clan had all been in attendance even Charlie Weasley.  
Draco had stood with his father and Hermione had stood with Ginny. It had been truly a happy occasion even for Molly who originally had been against the idea, did not seem to mind any more. Ginny even got to rib Ron that she beat him down the aisle. He just flushed and told her to stuff it before looking over fondly at Draco across the room.  
“Oh, my goodness." Hermione yelped suddenly making everyone in the vicinity stop what they were doing. Severus did not hesitate in spinning around at his brides sudden noise.  
“What is the matter? What is wrong?” He wore a worried look on his brow as he began to fret over her and the baby. Hermione could not help but roll her eyes and give Ginny a look that said “men, you are next.”  
“Nothing is wrong, the baby just seems to be extra exited today.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly were she felt the movement than watched Severus eyes go wide at the feel of something hit his hand. “It kicked.”  
Everyone at the wedding party almost had to do a double take when they watched the fearsome potion master drop down to his knees and begin to talk to his wife’s belly making cooing noises and what not.  
“I do not think I would believe it if I had not seen it myself.” Minerva McGonagall whispered to Molly Weasley who stood next to her beaming at the display.  
“I like to believe I had a hand in that right there.” She said while wiping a tear from her eye. McGonagall gave her a perplex look before asking in more hushed tones so they would not be overheard by anyone.  
“Why do you believe that Molly.”  
Molly Weasley turned to the Headmistress and gave her a sly smile with a conspiring wink.  
“Why I sent her to the wrong room of course.”  
McGonagall looked at the Weasley matriarch and laughed. It was so Slytherin like that McGonagall swore she would never tell a soul. No one would believe her anyways. 

The end

I am not the author of this fine works that is left to the world-renowned J.K Rowling.  
I aspire to be like her though and have my own series of book that can be found on amazon.com under Nalana Phillips.  
The Hawthorn Prince and His Lady. Vampire Romance  
Dark Desires Gabriel & Linda’s story. Paranormal Romance  
The Forgotten One. Nonfiction  
Dark Desire II Gabriel & Linda’s story. Paranormal Romance


End file.
